Your Tattoos, Your Legs, and Your Wet High Heels: 教えない
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Aku akan menceritakan padamu bagaimana aku, Jung Yunho, seorang direktur di perusahaan majalah fashion ternama menemukan seorang wanita yang kuyakin 100% adalah jodohku. Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Satu-satunya wanita yang menurutku pantas memakai high heels merah. Catat itu. TVXQ/YUNJAE/MINJAE/SUJAE/FULL OF TYPO(s)/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1: I Found You!

Mereka bilang lelaki Jepang menilai kecantikan wanita lewat leher dan tengkuknya. Contohnya pria-pria zaman Edo yang menganggap cantik para _geisha_ yang menurunkan kerah _kimono_ nya sampai ke bahu. Leher jenjang dan tengkuk berpoles bedak seputih salju itu bagi mereka nampak erotis. Seksi. Menggairahkan. Menambah aura kecantikan seorang wanita penghibur yang tak dapat dibantah. Sembari geisha-geisha itu menari berputa-putar dengan menggerak-gerakkan kipasnya anggun, mungkin lelaki Edo sekaligus juga bisa menikmati tengkuk mereka sebagai pemandangan indah. Stereotipe lelaki Jepang memang seperti itu. Sampai saat ini pun masih berlaku, meski pun tetaplah tidak ada secarik kertas yang menyatakannya secara tertulis.

Sementara di luar sana mungkin laki-laki memandang kecantikan wanita dari segi yang berbeda.

Aku memang orang Jepang –walau bukan keturunan murni–, tapi aku tak seperti lelaki Jepang lainnya yang memandang lebih pada tengkuk wanita, aku suka kaki mulus dengan kulit yang terang dan bersih. Tanpa bulu halus atau cacat apa pun –bekas luka dihitung–. Bentuknya tidak lurus kecil seperti wotel, atau besar seperti lobak. Aku suka jika betisnya agak berisi sedikit. Tapi bukan yang kekar karena terlalu sering dipakai berjalan dengan _high heels._

Ah, _high heels._

Aku suka melihat wanita yang memakai _high heels_ –tapi dalam saat-saat tertentu–. Selain terlihat lebih tinggi, kakinya juga jadi lebih jenjang. Apalagi jika _heels_ yang dipakai berbentuk kecil runcing dan agak tinggi. Sekitar 5cm mungkin. Aku tak tahu _high heels_ jenis apa itu karena aku bukan wanita. Jelas. Aku tak mengenal apa bedanya _heels_ yang ini dan heels yang itu. Yang kutahu hanya sepatu berhak tinggi, entah itu yang haknya kecil, tipis, atau yang seperti _zori geisha._ Itu saja. Oh ya, lebih cantik lagi kalau _high_ _heels_ nya berwarna merah, dan dipakai oleh wanita berkulit terang. Astaga, pikiranku melayang kemana-mana ketika membayangkan perpaduan yang _kelewat_ seksi ini.

Kau mungkin mengira aku akan membuka-buka majalah _fashion_ wanita untuk mencari gambar kaki-kaki beralaskan _high heels_ merah. Tak salah juga 'sih, kadang aku memang melakukannya. Di kantor atau pun di jalan, jarang kutemui wanita-wanita dengan _high heels_ merah. Mungkin ada satu atau dua. Tapi belum pernah kutemukan yang kakinya sesuai dengan yang kusukai. Ada yang kulitnya cokelat, ada yang kakinya berbuah betis seperti atlet _sprint._ Aku tidak suka. Tidak sesuai dengan warna merah yang cantik.

Salahkan aku jika sampai sekarang aku belum juga memiliki kekasih. Salahkan kaki ber _high_ _heels_ merah favoritku. Memang banyak wanita yang mendekatiku dan ingin dijadikan kekasih–bahkan istri–, tapi aku tidak mau kalau kaki mereka tidak sesuai, meski mereka cantik sekali pun. Jangan salah. Wanita-wanita di sekelilingku adalah wanita kelas atas yang hidup glamor dan berpenampilan luar biasa. Eksekutif, model, artis, pramugari, dan lain-lain yang aku tak ingat siapa saja, mendekatiku seakan aku adalah sarang tawon. Kenapa aku tidak menggambarkan diriku sebagai bunga? Buka terlalu cantik. Bunga dihinggapi lebah pekerja yang jelas-jelas adalah jantan. Sekelilingku wanita jadi mana mungkin aku menyebut diriku bunga.

Alih-alih menerima apa adanya mereka yang suka rela menyerahkan dirinya padaku seperti maling kepergok polisi, aku lebih memilih untuk mencari sosok idamanku sendiri. Ya, mencarinya. Mencari wanita berkaki indah yang akan cocok jika kupakaikan _high heels_ merah. Terdengar seperti omong kosong bukan? Seperti dongeng anak-anak di mana seorang pangeran mencari siapa pemilik sepatu kaca yang tertinggal di istananya. Bedanya denganku, aku bukan pangeran, aku bukan tokoh dongeng, tidak ada sepatu kaca atau apa pun yang tertinggal di rumahku, dan jelas tidak ada pemilik dari _high heels_ merah yang barangnya saja tidak kumiliki.

Aku seperti mempersulit diriku sendiri. Padahal orangtuaku sering memarahiku karena belum juga menikah di usiaku yang sudah memasuki 30 tahun ini. Sedihnya. Bahkan adik perempuanku yang dulunya suka main dengan kodok dan kadal di kebun rumah pun kini sudah menikah. Sudah menikah! Dia mendahuluiku! Aku ingat jelas dia menertawakanku dengan wajahnya yang angkuh saat aku memberi selamat padanya. Melihat dia tertawa mengejek seperti melihat diriku sendiri yang menertawakanku lewat cermin. Saat itu aku benci mengapa wajah kami sangat mirip. CIh! Jung Jihye adikku yang cantik dan manis, putri kodok yang sangat kusayangi, lihat saja, kakakmu, Jung Yunho yang tampan dan luar biasa ini akan menyusulmu segera!

:::

Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul "Tattoos & High Heels"-U-Know Yunho

:::

YOUR TATTOOS, YOUR LEGS, AND YOUR WET HIGH HEELS: 教えない

Chapter 1: I Found You!

A TVXQ FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES

YUNJAE/MINJAE/SUJAE

GENDERSWITCH FOR JAEJOONG!

ROMANCE/COMEDY

OOC, ALUR SUKA-SUKA, FULL OF TYPO(S), DIKSI NGACO, NGEBOSENIN

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

:::

Andai aku bertemu dengan wanita berkulit susu, berwajah cantik, berkaki jenjang dan memakai _high heels_ merah, mungkin aku akan langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tak bisa kupungkiri jika aku sangat berharap akan hal itu. Bahkan aku sering menyelipkan harapan untuk bertemu dengan wanita seperti ini dalam doaku, setiap aku bangun tidur dan melakukan doa pagi. Tuhan, tolong pertemukan aku dengannya dan jadikan dia jodohku, kira-kira begitulah doaku setiap hari. Tentu aku tak lupa menyebutkan kriteria yang kuinginkan. Hei, aku tidak berlebihan! Di mana-mana permintaan itu harus jelas!

Aku melihat portofolio di tanganku dengan teliti. Lembaran-lembaran foto dalam map ini adalah bahan untuk majalah Gratia yang akan terbit bulan depan. Kebetulan yang kubaca adalah bahan untuk rubrik _neenee style_. Kau tidak tahu apa itu? Baiklah, rubrik _neenee style_ adalah rubrik khusus untuk para wanita-wanita yang sudah agak berumur –maaf kalau aku kasar–, maksudnya wanita-wanita yang sudah bukan gadis remaja belasan tahunan. Maka dari itu dinamai _neenee,_ yang asalnya dari kata _onee-san._ Rubrik ini berisi referensi gaya berbusana yang akan berubah-ubah sesuai tren fashion dunia. Bulan depan puncak musim semi. Pantas saja pakaian-pakaian yang jadi contoh ini kebanyakan berwarna cerah ceria.

Tapi mana yang pakai _high heels_ merah, ya?

 _Masa'_ tidak ada _'sih_?

"DIREKTUR JUNG YUNHO, TOLONG BERIKAN PENDAPATMU MENGENAI BAGIAN INII!"

Aku terkejut bukan main ketika mendengar teriakan keras dan nyaring seperti suara besi yang digergaji. Aku baru sadar jika seisi ruangan memerhatikanku. Empat belas orang di meja rapat. Empat belas. Tambah satu wanita yang menatapku murka di depan. Oke. Aku telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar karena tidak memerhatikan presentasi wanita itu dan malah melamun menghayalkan kaki ber _high heels_ merah impianku. Wanita itu hampir saja melempar _pointer_ nya padaku. Untung tidak jadi. Dia dan aku sama-sama sadar harus menjaga imej di depan karyawan lainnya. Padahal kalau di luar kantor dia sering memukul kepalaku saat marah.

Oh, perkenalkan, wanita yang memarahiku itu adalah Boa. Wanita yang bisa dibilang cukup menarik–bagi orang lain, bagiku biasa saja–. Boa adalah teman dekatku sejak kecil. Dulu kami sama-sama suka menjahili pelayan setiap dia datang ke rumahku, atau pun setiap aku yang datang ke rumahnya. Dia memiliki rambut hitam lurus panjang tergerai, tanpa poni yang menutupi dahinya yang licin. Tingginya tidak lebih dari ketiakku. Kadang kalau kesal aku menjepitnya supaya dia bisa mencium aroma ketiakku yang harum. Maaf saja karena aku selalu menjaga diriku agar tidak bau. Ketiakku saja wangi parfum _'kok_. Dia tidak akan mati karena keracunan bau ketiak kalau aku menjepitnya.

Jika kau bertanya mengapa aku tidak mengencaninya, alasannya mudah. Dia terlalu pendek hingga aku kesulitan untuk memeluknya. Rasanya seperti hendak mencabut lobak. Kalau bungkuk terus punggungku bisa encok seperti kakek-kakek.

"Aku ingin sekali memukulmu di rapat itu kalau saja aku tidak ingat kalau kau adalah seorang direktur!"

"Pukul saja aku sekarang, sini, ayo pukul. Selagi mereka tidak ada."

Boa terus saja menggerutu seusai rapat. Semakin tua dia semakin cerewet. DIa bicara seperti _shinkansen_ yang berjalan cepat dan jadwalnya padat. Paling-paling hanya terlambat satu menit. Kalau Boa, berhenti bicara kalau dia butuh bernapas saja.

Aku tidak suka wanita yang cerewet. Karena itu aku dan dia sering bertengkar. Risih sekali rasanya jika ada yang bilang bertengkar itu romantis. Romantis apanya? Bertengkar adalah biang keladi perkelahian dan berakhir dengan laporan di kantor polisi. Lucu jika orang bilang aku dan Boa romantis. Astaga, kami bahkan bukan pasangan kekasih.

"Eh, aku mau coba kuah _miso_ mu!"

Kami hanya akan akur jika sedang makan saja. Seperti sekarang. Kami makan _ramen_ di sebuah restoran yang tak jauh dari kantor. Hanya tinggal menyeberang dan berjalan ke kanan sedikit. Tokonya cukup besar dan selalu ramai. Kalau dibandingkan dengan harga _ramen_ di kedai-kedai biasa, _ramen_ ini jauh lebih mahal. Tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya karena menurutku rasa _ramen_ nya enak. Lagi pula uangku tidak akan habis begitu saja setelah memesan semangkuk _ramen_. Karena Boa marah padaku, ia memintaku mentraktirnya. Tidak masalah 'sih. Hanya saja porsi makannya yang banyak –sebanyak diriku yang laki-laki– membuatku agak malu karena meja kami penuh dengan makanan seperti dipesan oleh lima orang sekaligus. Padahal hanya dua.

"Hei, cepatlah menikah dan punya anak… Supaya ada alasan untukmu untuk pulang cepat…"

Dia mulai lagi. Selama ini aku memang sering meninggalkan kantor sebelum jam kerjaku habis–tapi tanpa alasan apa pun, hanya ingin saja–. Jangan katakan itu pada ayahku atau ia akan membunuhku.

"Pulang… Dan bertemu istriku yang sudah menunggu di rumah."

"Iya begitu, jangan pulang dan bertemu pelayan-pelayanmu di rumah."

"Memang tugas mereka menyambutku pulang, 'kan?"

"Tetap saja hitungannya berbeda jika kau sudah punya istri, _baka_!"

"Jangan menasehatiku jika kau sendiri masih lajang seperti itu…"

"Lajang? HAHAHAHA! Maaf saja ya, aku sudah punya pacar!"

"WUAH! _Uso! Dare da sore_?" (Bohong!Siapa itu?)

"Saat aku ke Amerika aku bertemu seorang pria tampan, seksi dan baik hati. Kami langsung jadian setelah beberapa minggu."

"Tak kusangka!"

"Lalu kapan giliranmu, hah? Kau mau sendirian sampai gigimu ompong?"

Sakit Boa, sakit. Lagi-lagi aku tertinggal! Pertanyaannya mengingatkanku pada ejekan adikku. Ah, sial. Aku tidak bisa terus begini! Aku harus bergerak cepat kalau tidak mau jadi bujang karatan!

 _Gluk, gluk, gluk!_

"Aku pergi!"

"Jung Yunho, kau mau ke mana?!"

Aku meniggalkannya di restoran tanpa memerdulikan makananku yang belum habis. Setelah menenggak tandas segelas air aku langsung kembali ke kantor. Kenyataan bahwa Boa sudah punya kekasih seperti mendorongku untuk berhenti berleha-leha. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan–lagi–!

Sayangnya saking terburu-burunya aku sampai melupakan dompetku yang sepertinya tertinggal di atas meja di restoran. Pantas saja rasanya ada yang hilang. Dan sebenarnya untuk apa aku buru-buru kembali ke kantor? Memangnya jodohku akan tiba-tiba muncul di sini? Daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna lebih baik aku mengambil dompetku. Dari _lobby_ kantor aku segera membalik badan dan berniat kembali ke restoran itu sebelum Boa berhasil mencuci bersih semua uangku.

Tapi entah apa salahku hingga saat berbalik mataku menangkap sesosok makhluk menyilaukan berambut _blonde_ , mengenakan _coat_ putih dengan kulit terang dan kaki yang beralaskan _high heels_ merah tengah berdiri beberapa meter di depanku dengan sinarnya yang –Tuhan! Dia menoleh ke arahku!

 _Gubrak!_

"Oh! Tuan!"

Aku tak sadar jika aku jatuh terjungkal ke belakang sampai ketika aku merasakan bokongku dingin dan nyeri. Aku terlalu terkejut melihat pemandangan yang tak masuk akal ini. Ah, Tuhan! Makhluk yang semakin dekat ternyata semakin terlihat luar biasa cantik itu berjalan ke arahku! Mengapa engkau mengirimkan malaikat maut seindah ini sehingga aku tak rela meninggalkan dunia?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tubuhku membeku seperti dimasukkan dalam _freezer_ yang suhunya dibawah nol derajat. Aku tidak bisa bergerak barang sedikit pun ketika malaikat yang menjelma menjadi sesosok wanita itu mendekat dan berlutut tepat di hadapanku dengan wajahnya yang khawatir.

Khawatir?

Bukankah dia datang untuk mencabut nyawaku?

"Apa kau bisa berdiri?"

Suaranya begitu jernih dan lembut hingga aku seperti dibuai dalam harmoni harpa yang dimainkan dewa-dewi Yunani. Aku tidak bisa berkedip atau mengatupkan bibirku yang sedikit menganga.

"Tuan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Hingga pertanyaan itu menyadarkanku dari khayal yang membumbung terlalu tinggi.

"Ah, iya?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku seutuhnya. Malaikat yang ada di dahadapanku itu masih menatapku dengan matanya yang indah. Demi perut naga Boa, aku tidak pernah melihat mata seindah itu semumur hidupku! Mata yang besar seperti kucing, dibingkai barisan bulu mata yang lurus, juga garis ekor matanya yang panjang. Matanya berkilauan, seperti ada glitter yang tertanam di lensanya. Berkelap-kelip.

Dia membantuku berdiri dengan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Hee, dalam sekejap mata aku bahkan sudah menyentuh kulitnya yang lembut bagai kulit bayi!

"Apa kau sakit, Tuan? Kulihat kau tiba-tiba terjatuh dan aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Apa di dunia ini ada orang yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya? Tutur katanya yang manis sesuai dengan wajahnya yang cantik dan gesturnya yang lembut. Aku terharu.

"A-aku… baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."

Aku tak kuasa bertatapan langsung dengannya. Dadaku bergemuruh, bergejolak seakan ada teko berisi air panas yang sudah mendidih. _Tuuuuutttt!_ Dan berbunyi nyaring. Rasanya aku ingin menjerit seperti gadis.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Wajahnya seperti menyeretku masuk ke dimensi lain di antariksa. Mata besarnya tidak membuat wajahnya berat, dibingkai sempurna dengan garis rahangnya yang lembut. Bentuk telinganya seperti kupu-kupu yang sedang bersembunyi. Hidungnya mancung, bibirnya merah merekah seperti _strawberry_ topping kue ulang tahunku. Ada setitik tahi lalat di bawah mata kirinya yang membuat wajah itu semakin cantik. Tuhan, mengapa malaikat ini datang padaku secara tiba-tiba?

"Oh, _lipstick_ ku jatuh!"

Aku tidak begitu jelas mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah membungkukkan badannya dan mengulurkan tangannya tepat di antara dua kakiku. Aku reflek mundur selangkah–melompat lebih tepatnya–.

"Ahh bagaimana bisa jatuh? Pasti tasku terbuka tadi." dia bergumam.

Ternyata ada sebuah _lipstick_ di bawah kakiku. Aku merasa malu karena sempat berpikir yang tidak pantas barusan. Padahal ia tidak menyentuh apa pun dari tubuhku tapi aku merinding, apalagi tadi ia membungkuk tepat di depan partner kecilku.

"Aduh! Aku ada janji! Permisi!"

Tunggu! Tunggu malaikatku, jangan pergi!

Aku berteriak dalam hati tanpa bisa mengatakannya. Aku tak bisa mencegah wanita itu pergi. _High heels_ merah itu berjalan semakin menjauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya berat hati.

Hiks, Tuhan, aku bahkan belum tahu siapa namanya!

"Tuan!"

Mataku terbuka lebar saat aku melihat ia berbalik ke arahku dan berjalan mendekat. Dia kembali!

"Apa kau tahu di mana _cafeteria_ kantor ini? Aku ada janji di sana."

Jahatkah aku jika aku tak memberitahunya agar dia tetap di sini?

Ah, kasihan dia. Tidak, tidak, beritahu saja. Aku jemaat gereja yang rajin datang berdoa, malu kalau aku tiba-tiba jadi jahat dengan berbuat usil.

"Dari sini kau tinggal naik ke lantai tiga dan _cafeteria_ ada tepat di depan _lift_." tunjukku dengan tangan yang teracung.

"Begitu ya? Terima kasih!"

Aku lagi-lagi ditinggalnya pergi. Dia segera mencari _lift_ untuk naik ke lantai tiga. Aih, aku lupa tidak menanyakan namanya!

"Hei, Nona! Siapa namamu?" teriakku dari kejauhan. Semoga dia bisa mendengar suaraku. _Office boy_ yang lewat untuk mengantarkopi saja mendengarku masa dia tidak?

"Kim Jaejoong!" ucapnya seraya menoleh padaku.

Apa itu tadi?

Apa dia tersenyum padaku?

Jantung, apa kau berhenti?

"Eh?! Tunggu!"

Aku terlambat untuk memanggilnya kembali karena ia sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam _lift_ yang pintunya tertutup dengan cepat. Hei, kejam sekali. Aku belum memberitahunya siapa namaku…

"Aku Jung Yunho…"

"YUNHOO!"

Suara cempreng itu membuatku menoleh dengan tak rela. Boa berlari ke arahku dengan menunjukkan sebuah dompet di tangannya.

"Dompetmu!"

"Kemarikan!"

Aku menyambar dompet tebalku dari tangannya. Aku memasukkan dompet itu ke dalam saku celana bagian belakangku. Aku tidak mau meladeni labu Halloween seperti dia, waktuku tidak boleh terbuang sia-sia.

"Kau mau ke mana lagi?! Kau buru-buru sekali seperti sedang mengejar sesuatu!" protesnya ketika aku meninggalkannya menuju _lift._

"Aku memang mengejar sesuatu!"

"Apaaa?"

"Jodohku!"

Pintu _lift_ menutup.

:::

YOUR TATTOOS, YOUR LEGS, AND YOUR WET HIGH HEELS: 教えない

TO BE CONTINUED

:::

Huehuehue halo semua!

Saya datang dengan fanfic baru muehehehe.

Saya buat fic ini sebagai selingan Ofutari no Jiei yang sayangnya belum bisa saya update karena chapter 7 yang belum beres-beres T.T padahal saya udah siapkan ending dari jauh-jauh hari… Hiks.

Sedih-sedihannya nanti dulu ah! Wkwk.

Dari album U Know Y, saya paling suka lagu Tattoos & High Heels. Bassnya kenceng! Udah gitu pas didengerin ternyata liriknya aduhai sebelas duabelas sama Kiss B hahahaha. Saya jadi kepikiran macem-macem tiap dengerin lagu ini. Setelah sekain lama akhirnya saya memutuskan buat nuangin khayalan saya jadi sebuah fanfic. Dari dulu saya paling ga kuat bayangin Jejung era WWW jadi cewe dan pake high heels. Pas banget dia tatoan. Hahahaha. Jadi deh tattoos & high heels. Buat Yunhonya, saya suka Yunho era Yawang. Eksekutif muda. Keren tapi imut gara-gara rambutnya ikal ponian hihihihi.

Apa Yunho berhasil ngegaet Jejung?

:::

THANKS FOR READ!

MIND TO REVIEW?

:::


	2. Chapter 2: Halo, Aku Tuan Penguntit!

Nenekku selalu melihat almanak untuk meramalkan apa yang akan terjadi di hari esok dan seterusnya. Beliau percaya bahwa ramalan dalam almanak adalah benar adanya. Hari ini tidak baik melakukan anu, besok hari yang baik untuk anu, lusa si anu akan begini, begini, dan begitu. Peruntungan dan kesialan seperti sudah tergambar jelas pada almanak bagi nenekku. Dulu beliau rajin meramalku setiap ada kesempatan. Tapi karena aku tidak pernah percaya, nenek berhenti meramalku setelah almanak miliknya beliau lempar padaku sembari menyumpahiku. Nenek yang sakti, nenek telah menyumpahiku agar aku tak menikah seumur hidup–aku baru ingat kutukan ini barusan–. Tapi percayakah nenek jika aku baru saja menemukan seorang malaikat yang menjelma menjadi wanita yang kemungkinan besar adalah jodohku?

 _Ting!_ Aku sampai. _Lift_ terbuka. Aku baru merasakan manfaat adanya dua _lift_ yang bersebelahan di sini. Gunanya untuk mengejar orang. Ini efektif. Jadi meski pun si malaikat sudah duluan naik ke lantai tiga, aku bisa menyusulnya dengan _lift_ yang satu. Kau mau bilang ini hanya kebetulan? Lalu berkata jika _lift_ nya penuh aku tidak bisa mengejarnya? Jodoh tidak kemana, pasti ada jalannya.

Aku mengikutinya sampai ke _cafeteria_ seperti seorang penguntit. Aku tahu ini salah. Ya ampun, biasanya wanita yang akan mengejar-ngejarku dengan membuang harga diri mereka. Tapi sekarang malah aku yang berbuat seperti itu demi seorang wanita yang bahkan baru 5 menit lalu kutemui. Aku tidak peduli. Kalau aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, bolehlah aku menyesal melakukan ini. Tapi kuharap aku dapat sesuatu dari pergerakanku yang cepat bagai _ninja._

:::

Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul "Tattoos & High Heels"-U-Know Yunho

:::

YOUR TATTOOS, YOUR LEGS, AND YOUR WET HIGH HEELS: 教えない

Chapter 2: Halo, Aku Tuan Penguntit!

A TVXQ FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES

YUNJAE/MINJAE/SUJAE

GENDERSWITCH FOR JAEJOONG!

ROMANCE/COMEDY

OOC, ALUR SUKA-SUKA, FULL OF TYPO(S), DIKSI NGACO, NGEBOSENIN

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

:::

Kulihat ada seorang pria yang sudah menunggunya di dalam _cafeteria_. Pria itu pasti dari divisi lain. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Atau mungkin aku yang tidak terlalu suka memerhatikan. Hei, wajar. Untuk apa aku memerhatikan pria?

Wanita yang masih ingin kusebut malaikat itu membungkuk hormat padanya sebelum ia duduk dengan anggun. Mereka saling tersenyum dengan canggung. Cih! Kenapa aku merasa tak suka melihatnya? Seperti menonton adegan drama di mana tokoh utama wanitanya akrab berbincang dengan figuran. Mereka duduk berduaan seperti itu pasti karena urusan pekerjaan. Ya, tidak mungkin mereka ada urusan asmara. Tidak cocok. Atau bisa kubilang tidak pantas. _Masa'_ seorang malaikat pacaran dengan pria yang rambut depannya saja hampir habis karena masalah kebotakan dini? Dibandingkan denganku, rambutku masih kuat dan lebat karena aku rajin merawatnya setiap hari. Aku lebih baik!

"Maaf, Tuan, permisi…"

Seorang pelayan yang menegurku baru membuatku sadar kalau sedari tadi ternyata aku bersembunyi di balik sebuah tiang besar di dekat kasir seperti orang bodoh.

Akhirnya aku pindah tempat ke sebuah meja kosong yang cukup jauh dari tempat malaikatku –boleh 'kan kusebut begitu?–tapi strategis untukku mencuri pandang padanya. Tak lupa aku memesan secangkir kopi. Supaya tidak terlalu jelas terlihat kalau aku sedang memerhatikan seseorang.

Kopiku datang dengan cepat. Aku tak pernah meragukan pelayanan dari _cafeteria_ ini. Selalu memuaskan. Aku pura-pura meminum kopi sambil memandangnya. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada pilihan cerdasku karena dari tempatku duduk aku dapat melihat wanita itu secara utuh, tidak terhalangi oleh si botak. Sinar matahari yang menembus kaca membuatnya begitu terang. Kulitnya jadi nampak seperti selembar sutera yang tipis dan lembut. Ada sesuatu yang berkilauan di antara tulang selangkanya. Kupikir itu pasti liontin kalungnya. Aku cukup jeli untuk mengamati sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menebak apa ukuran bra yang menyangga payudaranya yang cukup besar. Kalau dia punya anak pasti dia bisa memproduksi air susu yang banyak. Oke. Aku mulai _ngelantur._

 _Trang, tring, trang, tring_. Pisau, garpu dan sendok berdenting seperti pedang yang beradu. _Cafeteria_ ini sedang ramai, banyak orang yang makan dan banyak juga yang mengobrol. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang si botak dan malaikatku bicarakan di sana. Terlalu berisik.

 _Ara!_ Aku tidak sadar sudah menghabiskan secangkir kopiku seperti menenggak _sake_.

"Pelayan, aku pesan kopi lagi!"

 _Bentring!_ Sendok yang kutaruh di atas tatakan gelas jatuh ke lantai ketika aku mengangkat tangan. Pelayan yang datang buru-buru lari untuk mengambil sendok itu tapi dia kalah cepat denganku. Sendoknya telah kuambil duluan dan kuletakkan lagi di atas tatakan.

"Direktur Jung?"

Aku menoleh ke arah di mana sinar matahari terhalang dua orang yang berdiri tak jauh di depanku. Baru saja aku berpaling sebentar, mereka sudah selesai berbicara lagi? Sungguh singkat.

 _"Konnichiwa!"_ (Selamat siang!)

Satunya membungkuk dalam hingga helaian rambut yang disisirnya rapi melintang di atas kepalanya jatuh tak beraturan. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari setelah membungkuk padaku. Jangan tanya, itu si botak. Lalu yang disebelahnya…

Dia nampak bingung dengan matanya yang melompat-lompat seperti bola pingpong. Ia melihat ke arahku dan si botak itu bergantian.

"Ah, tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi, Nona." kumulai saja basa-basiku padanya seolah-olah sebuah kebetulan kami bertemu di _cafeteria_ ini. Kau pasti tahu siapa yang sedang kuajak bicara 'kan?

 _"Ahh, sou desu ne."_ (Ah, iya.) sayangnya dia hanya menjawab singkat dengan senyumnya yang kaku. Ish! Ini pasti gara-gara si botak itu yang telah memangilku direktur! Jadinya aku ketahuan! Kalau canggung begini 'kan tidak enak!

 _'Kurasa pertemuan kita ini adalah sebuah takdir'._ Awalnya aku ingin mengatakan itu tapi aku jadi seperti pria-pria tukang merayu di drama-drama tivi. Tidak usah. Tidak jadi. Gantinya aku melemparkan senyumanku yang paling menawan padanya secara cuma-cuma. Kupikir wanita itu akan langsung tersipu malu tapi ternyata tidak. Dia lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum canggung. Bentengnya cukup kuat juga!

Sesaat kemudian aku terpikir untuk bertanya sesuatu pada si botak.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan membawa map di jam makan siang begini? Kau tidak makan seperti yang lainnya?" demi cerpelai nenekku, aku geli bersikap ramah pada pria. Tapi kulakukan demi terlihat baik di depan malaikatku.

"Tadi saya habis berbincang dengan nona ini perihal _café_ yang akan disorot di rubrik _jam_."

Oohh, jadi si botak ini dari divisi humas?

 _"Café?"_

"Ya, Direktur. _Café_ La Storia akan masuk di Gratia bulan depan."

Aku memang tidak pernah ingat tempat mana dan siapa saja nama orang yang terlibat dalam isi majalah Gratia. Tapi aku agak menyesal tidak mengingat nama _café_ ini. Kalau saja aku ingat dan aku tahu kalau malaikatku bekerja di La Storia, kupastikan pertemuan kami akan terjadi lebih awal. Kukorek informasi tentang pekerjaannya di café itu dari si botak yang senantiasa menjawab setiap pertanyaanku untuk mewakili nona malaikat itu. Padahal aku ingin mendengar jawabannya dari malaikatku sendiri secara langsung tapi si botak rupanya terllau baik hati. Membuatku ingin mengoles rambut tipisnya dengam _pomade._

Nona malaikat itu, yang setelah kuingat-ingat lagi bernama Kim Jaejoong, adalah seorang penyanyi yang menghibur pengunjung _café_ La Storia setiap malam. Katanya ia diminta untuk datang ke kantor ini mewakili menejer operasionalnya. _Café_ La Storia. _Café_ dengan _live music._ Sudah kubayangkan ada lampu-lampu temaram tergantung di langit-langitnya dengan dekorasi yang didominasi kayu. Aku menyesal tidak pernah datang ke tempat itu. Rasanya seperti kau tidak pernah makan es krim yang dijepit dua biskuit.

Hanya sebentar aku berbicara dengan si botak karena dia masih ada pekerjaan lain. Tidak usah membahas itu.

Malaikatku turun untuk pulang. Katanya ia masih harus kembali ke _café._ Aku –yang berpura-pura ada urusan lantai satu–mengantarnya sampai ke _lobby._ Untunglah dia bukan tipe wanita yang akan menggigit kalau didekati. Seperti ekspektasi awal, ia wanita yang baik –meski pun sedikit dingin seperti teh yang diberi daun _mint_ –. Aku tak bisa memungkiri kalau mataku tak juga berpaling dari sosok indah yang berjalan tepat di sampingku itu. Rasanya tanganku seperti punya pikiran sendiri untuk bergerak mengamit jari-jarinya. Tapi aku berusaha keras untuk menahan diri karena itu sungguh tak sopan. Bisa-bisa aku dikatai direktur genit.

Si malaikat berjalan dengan anggun, langkahnya seperti langkah kucing. Aku mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk memandanginya dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki –sementara dia menatap lurus ke depan seperti robot–, dan dia tidak menyadari tatapanku sepertinya. Ia cukup tinggi, dengan tambahan _high_ _heels_ nya yang kira-kira 5 cm. Tapi serius, kalau pun tidak pakai _high heels_ mungkin tinggi badannya sekitar 175cm. Tinggi yang pas untuk jadi pramugari. Dia jelas jauh lebih tinggi dari Boa. Kepalanya saja melewati ketiakku. Yang kusukai adalah kakinya yang seputih susu kontras dengan _high heels suede_ nya yang merah marun. Nampak sangat seksi. Orang mungkin memandangku aneh karena terus menundukkan kepala seperti bocah kumal yang mencari kelereng.

"Nona Kim."

"Ya, Direktur?"

Boleh tidak aku menerjangnya? Rasanya ada bom meledak ketika dia memanggilku direktur. Seperti dipanggil oleh sekertarisku saja. Tapi yang ini sensasinya luar biasa.

"Jangan panggil aku Direktur… Panggil saja namaku."

"Eh?"

Si malaikat menatapku bingung. Dan sedetik kemudian aku ingat kalau aku belum memperkenalkan diriku padanya. Sial, aku malu.

"Namaku Jung Yunho. Kau bisa panggil aku Yunho kalau mau."

Dia berkedip-kedip lucu. Sejuta kali lebih lucu dari kucing peliharaanku yang selalu memandangku dengan mata bulatnya.

"Ah… ya, Tuan Jung."

"Yunho saja _'lah_ …"

Demi Tuhan! Aku kelepasan merengek manja seperti yang sering kulakukan pada ibuku. Imejku hancur seketika!

"…Baiklah…"

Entah dia risih atau tidak, aku tidak mau tahu. Aku sudah terlalu malu. Semoga saja dia tidak jijik padaku. Semoga saja senyuman yang mempertontonkan gigi kelincinya itu bukan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Aku berharap dia menyebut namaku tapi nyatanya tidak…

Akhirnya kuputuskan memulai percakapan lagi.

"Jadi… Setelah ini kau masih harus kembali ke _café_?" pertanyaan bodoh. Jung Yunho, tadi 'kan kau dengar sendiri kalau dia akan kembali ke tempatnya bekerja!

Dia menoleh ke arahku dan mengangguk. Sekaligus mengulum senyum yang sangat-sangat manis.

 _'Kim Jaejoong! Angkat telponnya! Kim Jaejoong!'_

"Aduh! Maaf!"

Awalnya aku bingung mengapa ia tiba-tiba meminta maaf. Tapi akhirnya aku sadar ia minta diri untuk mengangkat telpon. Dari wajahnya sepertinya ia merasa malu karena aku mendengar nada dering ponselnya yang tak lazim. Ya. Suara lelaki.

Jangan-jangan itu suara pacarnya? Sampai dijadikan nada dering?

Dia berjalan menjauhiku beberapa langkah, lalu menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Ya, aku sudah selesai. Kau di mana?"

Mataku menangkap sosoknya utuh dari tempatku berdiri. Astaga, bahkan dari belakang pun dia begitu cantik. Padahal wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Apa? Di depan kantor?"

Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, condong ke arah jalanan di depan. Matanya memicing seperti mencoba menangkap sesuatu.

"Ya, ya aku melihatmu. Tunggu sebentar."

Setelah itu ia menjauhkan ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Dia kembali padaku untuk berpamitan.

"Maaf aku harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa, Tuan Jung."

 _'Panggil Yunho sajaaa!'_ lagi-lagi aku merengek, tapi dalam hati.

"Ya, hati-hati Nona Kim. Terima kasih karena telah menolongku."

Dia diam sejenak lalu terkekeh. Kekehannya seperti orang tersedak.

"Sama-sama. Aku permisi."

Aku yang tak rela perpisah begitu saja–lagi-lagi–secara diam-diam membuntutinya pergi. Catat gelar baruku sekarang. Aku seorang penguntit.

Si malaikat menuruni tangga dengan cepat tanpa takut jatuh dan terkilir karena _high heels_ yang dipakainya. Langkahnya ringan tapi mantap. Rambutnya tersibak angin yang menantangnya dari arah jalanan. Kulihat dia melambaikan tangan pada seorang lelaki yang duduk di atas sepeda motor. Begitu si malaikat mendekat, lelaki itu melepaskan helm _full face_ nya dan bangkit dari duduk. Tapi kemudian aku agak menyesal karena menyaksikan malaikatku memeluk lelaki itu mesra. Dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar di lehernya. Hatiku mendadak sakit.

Ahh, begitu ya? Si malaikat dijemput oleh pacarnya. Pasti yang tadi menelpon. Pasti yang suaranya jadi nada dering.

Aku menyandarkan diri pada tiang penyangga dengan pasrah sembari memandang mereka tak rela. Dari geraknya, malaikatku sepertinya senang sekali bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Ya, aku memang tak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana senangnya seorang wanita ketika bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Hiks, aku iri.

Eh, sebentar.

Aku menajamkan penglihatanku untuk memastikan sesuatu yang kurasa janggal. Untunglah mataku tidak bermasalah jadi ketika aku fokus pada satu titik, aku bisa melihatnya lebih jelas. Mataku membidik wajah lelaki yang kuduga berstatus sebagai kekasih si malaikat. Sungguh tak percayanya aku pada diriku sendiri. Aku berani bersumpah bahwa wajah lelaki itu bahkan terlihat jauh lebih muda dari pada adikku! Dan apa itu? Aku beralih pada pakaiannya yang sangat kekanakan dengan jaket _versity_ biru putih dan celana krem. Aku yakin celana itu terbuat dari bahan _drill_ untuk seragam sekolah. Seragam sekolah? Ya ampun, aku bahkan melihat ujung kemeja putih dari balik jaketnya! Mengapa dia berpenampilan seperti anak sekolahan begitu?

"Kau sedang memerhatikan apa? Serius sekali."

 _Jedakk._ Kepalaku terbentur tembok saking kagetnya.

"Boa!" aku berteriak padanya karena kesal. Kepalaku sakit! Aku benci ketika dia selalu muncul dengan tiba-tiba seperti hantu.

"Apa?" dengan datarnya dia bertanya. Aku geram.

"Minggirlah!"

Aku mencoba mengabaikannya dan kembali fokus pada malaikatku–dan kekasihnya–. Sayangnya sepeda motor itu sudah meninggalkanku dengan tega.

Aku kecewa. Bersandarlah aku pada tembok seakan itu adalah bahu ibuku.

"Kenapa 'sih? Kau terlihat sedih sekali."

"Malaikatku…"

"Siapa? Jodohmu itu?"

"Dia sudah punya pacar…"

"Lho? Lalu kau…?"

Boa mengikuti arah pandangku ke jalanan.

:::

YOUR TATTOOS, YOUR LEGS, AND YOUR WET HIGH HEELS: 教えない

TO BE CONTINUED

:::

Waduh waduh direktur Jung!

Saya sebetulnya nggak pingin bikin Yunho cerewet loh. Tapi kayaknya narasi dari povnya Yunho terkesan bawel banget ya! Hahahahaha.

Disini juga saya banyak pake gaya perumpamaan. Soalnya saya sendiri kalo mendeskripsikan sesuatu pasti kayak begitu hehehehe. Tokoh aku di sini sebetulnya saya sendiri yang bakal menuturkan kecantikan Jejung dengan sederet kalimat panjang, muahahahaha. Jadi maaf ya kalo Yunho saya pinjem buat tokoh aku. Padahal Yunho nggak begini, ini mah curhatnya saya aja *dihajar*

Kira-kira, siapa terduga anak sekolah yang jemput Jaejoong? Hayolo Yunho, siapa tuh?

:::

THANKS FOR READ!

MIND TO REVIEW?

:::


	3. Chapter 3: Lampu Cafe yang Temaram

Aku tak bisa menahan keingintahuanku akan si nona malaikat. Akhirnya aku mendekati karyawan-karyawan di divisi humas untuk mendapatkan informasi. Setidaknya tentang _café_ La Storia tempatnya bekerja. Tentulah aku mendekati yang wanita, tapi betapa sialnya aku ketika mereka menunjuk si botak untuk menceritakannya padaku. Alasannya karena ia yang menangani rubrik _jam_ dan La Storia. Tapi tetap saja aku enggan! Aku tidak suka mengobrol dan minum es kopi bersama pria! Tapi… Demi malaikatku…

Aku mengabaikan perasaan geli setiap aku tak sengaja menatap kulit kepalanya yang terlihat dari balik helai-helai rambut tipisnya itu. Pemandangan di luar lebih menarik ketimbang dirinya. Kalau yang duduk di hadapanku adalah seorang wanita, meski pun wajahnya tidak cantik, aku masih bisa memandang bagian lain di tubuhnya yang bisa saja lebih bagus dari wajahnya. Tapi kalau laki-laki? Mau pandang apa? Lebih baik aku memandang iklan di layar besar di gedung seberang. Ada wanita cantik yang jadi model iklan kosmetik.

Aku menanyakan padanya hal-hal yang ingin kutahu dan dia menerangkannya dengan runtut. Termasuk jadwal La Storia akan diliput. Katanya mereka dari divisi humas dan beberapa orang fotorgafer akan datang pada hari Sabtu minggu depan.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Apa saya boleh tahu mengapa Direktur begitu tertarik dengan _café_ ini?"

Si botak dengan lancangnya bertanya padaku dengan tampang polosnya yang menjemukan.

Aku tersenyum setelah menyedot habis es kopiku yang memang tinggal sedikit.

"Kau pikir aku akan menjawabnya?"

Aku hanya meninggalkannya dalam kebingungan yang canggung. Tentu setelah aku membayar dua es kopi yang telah kupesan.

:::

Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul "Tattoos & High Heels"-U-Know Yunho

:::

YOUR TATTOOS, YOUR LEGS, AND YOUR WET HIGH HEELS: 教えない

Chapter 3: Lampu Café yang Temaram

A TVXQ FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES

YUNJAE/MINJAE/SUJAE

GENDERSWITCH FOR JAEJOONG!

ROMANCE/COMEDY

OOC, ALUR SUKA-SUKA, FULL OF TYPO(S), DIKSI NGACO, NGEBOSENIN

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

:::

Aku memang tidak bisa melupakan tragedi di mana aku melihat Nona Malaikat memeluk kekasihnya–yang setelah kuceritakan pada Boa–, lelaki itu kuyakin hanyalah seorang anak SMA. Nona, lihatlah aku, umurku sudah matang, aku mapan, tampan, dan menawan! Aku bisa mengantarmu ke mana pun kau mau dengan mobil mewah, aku bisa membelikan apa pun yang kau mau tanpa perlu pikir-pikir soal harga –kecuali kau meminta rumah, akan kupikir-pikir dulu–, aku, aku. Dan aku terus menggerutu dalam hati sampai aku kesal sendiri, tapi berakhir dengan keputus asaan ketika aku berpikir mungkin saja Nona Malaikat memang mencintai kekasihnya tanpa memandang usia, status, penampilan atau pun penghasilan sekali pun…

Boa siap menyulut dupa di mejaku untuk mendoakanku yang akan mati mengenaskan.

Menyedihkan sekali memikirkan hal itu.

"Kau tidak pulang? Si Yoyo pasti sudah menunggumu."

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Dia akan menggigitku dengan gigi-giginya yang tajam."

Boa meninggalkan gelasnya di atas mejaku sementara ia pergi lagi entah ke mana. Mungkin membereskan letak buku-buku di rak yang tak beraturan. Aku mulai berpikir mengapa waktu itu aku memutuskan untuk membeli seekor kucing dan memeliharanya di rumahku. Padahal kucing itu tidak begitu lucu seperti kucing lain yang kulihat di _pet shop._ Hanya saja bentuk tubuhnya yang lebih gemuk dari kucing lainnya membuatku merasa tersinggung. Aku pernah punya otot-otot yang membentuk tubuhku di usia dua puluhan, yang belakangan ini menghilang entah ke mana. Aku dan Yoyo seperti memiliki ikatan batin. Tapi Boa bilang itu hanya omong kosong.

 _Bfffftttt!_ Aku menyemburkan air yang baru saja kuminum dari gelas milik Boa. Mejaku, sekaligus dokumen-dokumen di atasnya basah.

"Ini apa 'sih?" ucapku sembari membersihkan mulutku yang basah.

"Hahahaha! Kenapa kau meminumnya?"

"Kukira ini kopi!"

"Itu obat pereda nyeri haid!"

Lalu aku marah pada isi cangkir itu.

"Sekertaris Ma! Ambilkan kain lap!"

Boa menertawaiku keras-keras.

Besoknya, aku bergegas pulang dari kantor. Setelah menghabiskan berhari-hari untuk berpikir keras mengenai langkahku yang harus maju atau tidak, akhirnya aku memantapkan keputusanku untuk maju. Dengan mengabaikan apa pun yang terjadi, termasuk kenyataan bahwa malaikatku sudah punya pacar, aku akan maju untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. Ibuku pasti bangga karena aku tak lagi menjadi pembeli ikan di toko, tapi akulah si pemancing ikan itu sendiri!

Tanpa menunggu orang-orang dari kantor meliput _café_ La Storia, aku datang sendiri untuk menemui si malaikat. Dalam perjalananku menuju _café_ itu, aku tak henti-hentinya mencemaskan penampilanku. Apakah rambutku sudah rapi? Apa bajuku tidak kusut? Apa aku masih wangi sewangi ketika aku baru sesesai mandi? Apa retsleting celanaku sudah tertutup rapat? Dan lain lain yang terus kupikirkan. Tapi semoga saja aku masih terlihat baik.

Aku memastikan wajahku masih tetap tampan lewat kaca spion. Entah mengapa aku tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman dengan bentuk rambutku yang ikal berundak-undak. Aku membayangkan diriku seperti anak SD kelas tiga tukang makan es krim dan pergi ke sekolah dengan mengenakan _over all._

 _Ckiittt!_ Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung putar balik ke arah salon langgananku.

"Yacchi! Tolong potong rambutku dengan cepat, ya!"

Ketika sampai, aku langsung memanggil tukang cukur yang sudah biasa memangkas rambutku di salon ini.

Maaf ya, aku tidak datang ke salon di mana ada wanita-wanita berjejer di kursinya menunggu rambutnya selesai di _creambath_. Salon langgananku adalah versi elit dari tempat pangkas rambut biasa. Dan khusus laki-laki. Jadi tidak ada wanita di sini. Baik itu pelanggannya atau pun tukang cukurnya –kecuali jika ada wanita yang disuruh menunggu kekasihnya cukur rambut, tapi itu juga jarang–.

"Kau sedang buru-buru? Kau mau ke mana? Ada janji?"

"Yaaa begitu _'lah_!"

Yamada atau yang sering kusebut Yacchi segera mengeluarkan senjata cukurnya ketika aku duduk di sebuah kursi yang kebetulan kosong. Aku bingung mau mengatakan apa padanya. kalau kuceritakan mungkin akan panjang lebar. Mungkin ia akan menertawaiku kalau tahu aku akan menemui seorang wanita dan mendadak minta dicukur secara tiba-tiba. Saat itu tidak terpikirkan olehku untuk bohong dan mengiyakan saja pertanyaannya.

"Kau mau model yang seperti apa?"

Aku tercenung di depan cermin. Betul juga, aku datang ke sini tanpa memikirkan model rambut apa yang kuinginkan –atau model rambut yang malaikatku sukai–.

"Yang seperti itu saja _'lah_!"

Aku tidak terlalu peduli bagaimana hasilnya, aku langsung saja menunjuk salah satu foto yang terpampang di dinding salon. Jangan kau kira foto-foto itu foto model lama yang terlihat kuno. Semuanya model baru yang sedang tren.

Yang kupikirkan saat itu, aku harus memiliki potongan rambut yang maskulin. Pendek dan bagian depannya bisa kusisir ke atas. Karena kupikir penampilanku agak kekanakan saat ini, aku harus terlihat lebih dewasa di depan Nona Malaikat.

Tapi…

Mengapa aku sedikit sedih ketika Yacchi selesai memangkas rambutku?

Bukan karena potongannya yang jelek dan tidak rapi. Tapi tiba-tiba terpikirkan olehku kalau saja si malaikat memang suka laki-laki yang kekanakan. Dan aku telah membuang rambut ikal berundak yang menutupi kepalaku. Aku telah membuang satu poin kekanakan yang mungkin saja malaikatku sukai.

"Kau tidak suka?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Masih terbawa perasaan.

"Maaf, ya. Tapi sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mengembalikan rambutmu seperti semula."

"Ah, tidak, tidak! Potongan ini bagus 'kok! Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu tadi."

Aku cepat-cepat berkata seperti itu setelah melihat Yacchi kecewa. Aku memang menggelengkan kepala tadi, tapi bukan maksudku untuk mengiyakan perkataannya kalau aku tidak suka. Sebetulnya tadi jawabanku adalah _'Tidak tahu.'._

Mengingat aku masih harus mengejar waktu untuk menemui si malaikat, aku segera membayar sejumlah uang di kasir dan pergi dari salon itu. Beberapa wanita yang kebetulan lewat melirikku dengan mata yang jelas sekali ada ketertarikan di dalamnya. Mereka memasang senyum manis padaku. Ada yang melihatku tanpa berpaling sementara kakinya terus berjalan, ada juga yang sampai tersandung. Aku senang dinikmati. Itu cukup mengembalikan kepercayaan diriku yang tadi bobrok dan runtuh. Aku masuk ke mobil setelah menyisir rambutku dengan jari di depan spion samping.

Aku berharap saat aku sampai di La Storia, aku belum ketinggalan apa-apa.

Persis seperti yang kubayangkan. Dari luar saja sudah kelihatan kalau isinya temaram dengan banyak ornamen-ornamen kayu dan lampu-lampu bercahaya kekuningan tergantung di langit-langitnya. Di sisi-sisi kaca depannya ada tumbuhan yang merambat seperti bingkai. Nama _café_ nya terpampang jelas di depan mataku dengan tulisan sambung bercetak miring. Aku sampai kira-kira pukul setengah tujum malam saat itu. Dan Nona Malaikat sedang duduk di undakan yang menyerupai panggung bersama _band_ pengiringnya.

Aku masuk dengan menghela napas panjang untuk mengumpulkan kepercayaan diri terlebih dahulu. Kau mungkin akan bertanya-tanya mengapa orang sepertiku masih perlu melakukan itu. Begini-begini aku masih sering merasakan yang namanya krisis kepercayaan diri. Bertemu Nona Malaikat bahkan jauh lebih menegangkan daripada bertemu Presdirku yang tampangnya sangar seperti _amanojaku_ –setan yang suka mengganggu orang– _._

Dua orang pelayan menyambutku di depan pintu. Yang satu mengantarkanku ke meja kosong –sementara meja lain ternyata sudah penuh–. Sambil berjalan aku melirik si malaikat yang terlihat menikmati musik. Cukup _jazzy,_ dan sepertinya aku pernah mendengar intro yang sedang dimainkan ini. Sambil menutup mata dia menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya sedikit mengikuti ketukan drum yang ringan. Santai sekali. Aku berhenti untuk menunggu nyanyiannya ia lantunkan saat kulihat ia mulai membuka mulutnya dan menarik napas.

 _'My beautiful man, come to me… Give me back my stopped time and heart…'_

Aku terpukau. Ia sungguh memesona. Lampu-lampu di atasnya jelas kalah terang dengan pesonanya. Nyanyian yang begitu lembut itu seakan menyeretku ke awang-awang. Dia seakan membelaiku dengan pakaian kahyangannya.

"Maaf, Tuan."

Aku lupa pada pelayan yang berdiri di sampingku. Harusnya aku ingat kalau dia berkewajiban mengantarku dan segera kembali ke tempatnya untuk menyambut tamu yang lain. Aku meminta maaf padanya lalu kami berjalan ke meja kosong yang ia tunjukkan. Aku menyempatkan diri menoleh ke belakang, di mana Nona Malaikat masih melantunkan lagunya dengan indah.

"Silakan."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah aku duduk tak lama datang pelayan yang lain membawa _note_ kecil dan sebuah buku menu. Nona Malaikat masih bernyanyi ketika aku sibuk memilih menu. Sebetulnya aku tidak ingin melepaskan pandanganku darinya tapi konyol sekali kalau aku menatapnya terus-terusan dan mengabaikan pelayan itu. Mungkin dia akan menganggapku tamu kampungan yang baru pertama kali melihat _live music_ di sebuah _café_ seperti ini.

"Aku pesan americano dan waffle strawberry saja."

Lucu rasanya jika kukatakan ini. Ada alasan mengapa aku memesan waffle strawberry. Nona Malaikat saat itu di mataku terlihat seperti waffle dengan es krim vanilla dan potongan strawberry yang diberi saus madu. Dia mengenakan kemeja berwarna cokelat muda keemasan seperti warna waffle yang dipanggang sempurna. Rambut pirang pucatnya seperti es krim vanilla, tapi yang ini tidak berbentuk bulat karena disendok dengan scoop, melainkan agak bergelombang, dan separuh bagian rambutnya disisir ke belakang, mempertontonkan telinga kupu-kupu dan giwang merah berkilapnya. Giwang itu senada dengan sepatunya yang lagi-lagi berwarna merah –namun yang ini lebih gelap dari kemarin– yang bentuknya menutupi punggung kakinya, atau bisa dibilang itu _boots,_ tapi punya hak tinggi yang tipis di bawahnya. Itu strawberry. Celana hitam yang ia pakai kuhitung sebagai batang vanilla yang biasa jadi hiasan waffle. Dan gelang-gelang juga cincin yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan dan jari-jarinya berkilap kekuningan tersorot sinar lampu, jadinya seperti saus madu.

Seketika aku merasa sangat lapar. Entah aku lapar sungguhan yang artinya aku benar-benar perlu mengisi perutku, atau aku hanya lapar secara konotatif yang artinya aku menginginkan Nona Malaikat. Aku tidak bisa membedakan keduanya karena ketika pesananku datang, aku tanpa ragu mencicipi saus madu yang bercampur dengan strawberry yang asam –tapi tanpa melepas pandanganku dari wanita itu–.

 _Prok, prok, prok!_ Tepuk tangan meriah dari tamu menyadarkanku kalau lagu yang dia bawakan sudah selesai. Aku terlalu terpesona hingga empat lagu yang dinyanyikan itu terasa begitu pendek dan singkat. Nona Malaikat turun dari panggung, mungkin untuk beristirahat atau sekedar minum. Ia berjalan ke suatu arah yang kebetulan melewati mejaku. Langsung saja aku ambil kesempatan untuk mencegatnya.

"Nona Kim!"

Wanita itu langsung menoleh tepat padaku.

"Ah! Direktur!"

Jujur aku agak kecewa dengan reaksinya ketika memanggilku begitu. Yang kuinginkan sebetulnya adalah sebuah panggilan akrab, tanpa embel-embel jabatan, dan hanya namaku saja. Obrolan kami berhari-hari lalu sepertinya tak berkesan banyak baginya hingga ia tak ingat siapa namaku.

Dia juga nampak bingung mengapa aku hanya sendirian di meja itu tanpa ada siapa pun menemaniku, termasuk orang-orang humas atau si botak yang bicara dengannya waktu itu. Dia menyangka aku datang ke _café_ ini untuk urusan pekerjaan, mungkin.

"Aku senang bisa mendengarkan nyanyianmu yang begitu indah! Aku sengaja datang ke sini untuk menemuimu."

Tak sampai satu detik aku langsung menyesali kata-kataku yang terdengar begitu polos dan murah. Jung Yunho! Sebagai seorang direktur kaya, tidak bisakah kau sedikit jual mahal pada seorang wanita?!

Nona Malaikat hanya ber-oh ria dengan mulutnya yang membentuk lingkaran. Pada akhirnya dia sudah tahu kalau aku tertarik padanya. Ampuni aku nenek, jika Nona Malaikat menghindariku setelah ini.

"Aku juga dapat rekomendasi dari teman-temanku kalau _café_ ini tempat bersantai yang nyaman… Dan kopinya enak…" aku tersenyum getir menahan rasa maluku sendiri. Sialnya, kalimatku barusan tidak menutupi kebodohan terbesarku di awal.

"Ahh begitu…" dia terkekeh. "Aku sangat ingin mengobrol denganmu tapi aku masih harus ke sana sebentar." dia menunjuk sebuah pintu kecil di belakang konter kue. Aku menoleh dan kupikir itu mungkin saja ruangan tempatnya beristirahat.

"Kalau kau mau minum, akan kupesankan minum untukmu." aku menggeram dalam hati, mengapa kata-kataku tidak bisa direm? Aku jadi terkesan memaksanya untuk berlama-lama bersamaku.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah punya minumku sendiri. Aku sangat menghargai kebaikanmu tapi aku permisi dulu."

Nona malaikat membungkuk padaku lalu melenggang pergi. Kata-katanya seperti bahasa _geisha_ zaman Edo yang ramah dan menjaga perasaan lawan bicara. Dan dengan cara itu pula ia menolak sesuatu. Untuk kasus Nona Malaikat, aku tidak mengerti apa dia memang ingin bicara denganku tapi tak punya waktu atau benar-benar menghindariku dengan caranya yang halus.

Setelah bayangannya tak terlihat lagi, aku duduk –atau lebih tepatnya menjatuhkan bokongku ke kursi–, dan menghabiskan waffleku dengan tak selera.

Mungkin saja aku memang sudah di tolak olehnya. Lagi pula mengingat dia sudah punya pacar, mungkin dia juga tak suka terus kudekati.

Hahh… Kupikir setelah menghabiskan waffle ini aku akan pulang ke rumah dan bergulung dalam selimut bersama kucing peliharaanku.

Hatiku hancur.

Sekitar jam setengah delapan, aku keluar dari _café_ itu. Kursi di atas panggung tempat Nona Malaikat duduk tadi mengingatkanku pada perbuatan bodoh yang sudah menghancurkan harapanku sendiri. Aku datang dengan semangat untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya, mengobrol dan menikmati secangkir kopi berdua, sampai aku memangkas rambutku begini demi dia. Tapi dia malah menghindariku.

Aku mengabaikan dua pelayan di pintu yang berterima kasih atas kedatanganku dan berjalan seperti sepatulah yang menyeretku. Aku menjatuhkan pandanganku ke bawah sampai ketika bahuku ditubruk oleh seorang lelaki.

"Maaf!"

Lelaki itu membungkuk sedikit sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya yang terburu-buru. Aku acuh saja, 'toh aku tidak jatuh, atau terluka, atau bajuku kotor karena tubrukannya tadi. Lagi pula mungkin ia tak sengaja menubrukku. Aku berjalan lagi untuk mengambil mobilku yang terparkir di lahan kosong di samping _café,_ tapi aku berhenti ketika cahaya lampu jalan yang cukup terang memayungi sebuah sepeda motor dan helm _full face_ yang tergantung di stangnya.

Kurasa aku pernah melihat kendaraan beroda dua ini.

Mungkinkah…

Lelaki yang tadi menubrukku adalah lelaki yang sama yang menjemput Nona Malaikat waktu itu?

Aku telah melewatkan sesuatu. Aku tak melihat wajahnya saat ia meminta maaf padaku. Yang kuingat hanya jaket hitamnya, tingginya yang sama denganku, dan sebuah kantung kertas silver di tangannya.

Aku memandang pintu masuk _café_ di belakangku dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa kugambarkan sendiri, dan aku tak ingat lagi mengapa aku bisa terbangun jam tiga pagi dengan stelan jas yang masih menempel di tubuhku dan Yoyo yang mendengkur keras di atas perutku. Ibu menegurku karena tak juga naik ke kamar setelah pulang dan malah tidur di sofa tanpa mengganti baju.

:::

YOUR TATTOOS, YOUR LEGS, AND YOUR WET HIGH HEELS: 教えない

TO BE CONTINUED

:::

Tsah! Direktur Jung pulang dengan kecewa!

Lirik lagu yang dinyanyiin Jejung adalah lagu "Smoky Heart" punya Homin. Tapi saya pakai terjemahan bahasa inggrisnya dengan sedikit perubahan di bagian awal, di mana harusnya itu 'My beautiful woman', jadi 'My beautiful man'. Menurut saya, kata beautiful sendiri bisa digunakan secara bebas dan bukan hanya dalam artian cantik aja, tapi juga indah. Laki-laki juga masuk hitungan indah 'kan? Agak janggal kalo Jejung yang perempuan nyanyiin lagu untuk perempuan lagi. Hehehehe.

Ini siapa 'sih yang Yunho yakin banget pacarnya Jejung?

Kita tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter depan! ^^

:::

THANKS FOR READ!

MIND TO REVIEW?

:::


	4. Chapter 4: Aku Hanyalah si Pelancong

Dalam suatu malam yang tak terduga, beberapa hari setelah aku datang ke _café_ itu, aku bertemu lagi dengan si nona malaikat di sebuah _konbini_. Aku yang kala itu kelaparan di tengah jalan, dan entah mengapa mobilku mendadak mogok sehingga aku tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalananku pulang ke rumah, berhenti di depan sebuah _konbini_ di pinggir jalan. Aku, dengan tak percayanya melihat Nona Malaikat berjalan di depanku entah dari arah mana, dan dia berhenti ketika dia sadar sedang dipandangi oleh makhluk seperti aku, yang mungkin ia sama terkejutnya denganku hingga kami sama-sama tidak memalingkan pandangan selama beberapa saat.

"Direktur?"

Sampai akhirnya dia memecah keheningan dengan suaranya yang lembut namun bagiku bernada seperti bentakan.

Aku masuk ke _konbini_ tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padanya hingga mungkin membuatnya heran sendiri dengan gelagatku yang tidak jelas. Ya, saat itu kuakui sangat canggung bagiku untuk mengajak Nona Malaikat bicara. Dia mengikutiku masuk _konbini,_ dan terus mengikutiku sampai aku berhenti di bagian deretan _ramen_ instan. Aku menoleh padanya dengan niat pura-pura marah karena diikuti. Tapi betapa malunya aku karena ternyata dia mengambil beberapa bungkus _ramen_ dengan menatapku begitu instens seperti orang linglung. Kupikir keheranannya semakin menjadi ketika aku mengerutkan wajahku seperti menuduhnya menguntit, padahal dia hanya ingin mengambil barang yang akan dibelinya saja –yang kebetulan sama denganku, _ramen_ –. Aku terlalu percaya diri!

:::

Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul "Tattoos & High Heels"-U-Know Yunho

:::

YOUR TATTOOS, YOUR LEGS, AND YOUR WET HIGH HEELS: 教えない

Chapter 4: Aku Hanyalah si Pelancong yang Singgah Di Rumah Minum Teh

A TVXQ FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES

YUNJAE/MINJAE/SUJAE

GENDERSWITCH FOR JAEJOONG!

ROMANCE/COMEDY

OOC, ALUR SUKA-SUKA, FULL OF TYPO(S), DIKSI NGACO, NGEBOSENIN

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

:::

"Kau makan _ramen_?" meluncurlah pertanyaan bodoh dari mulutku. Rasa-rasanya setiap bertemu dengan Nona Malaikat aku akan kehilangan IQ-ku sebagian.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti aku makhluk planet lain yang tidak makan ini?" tunjuknya pada sebungkus ramen yang ia pegang.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Wajahnya mencebik bingung.

"Kukira kau tidak makan makanan instan yang… Yaah, banyak penyedapnya seperti ini."

"Oh! Kau bukan orang Jepang kalau tidak makan _ramen_!"

Dia bergurau dan tertawa. Aku masih merasa agak canggung untuk tertawa jadi aku hanya tersenyum saja.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini. Di mana rumahmu, Direktur?"

Wajahku bagai lampu neon yang baru ditekan saklarnya. Menyala tiba-tiba. Tak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku senang karena dia bertanya di mana rumahku.

"Di Easton Park."

"Wah! Apartemen mewah itu ya? Letaknya 'kan cukup jauh dari sini!"

"Emm… Mobilku mogok dan aku lapar jadi aku mampir ke sini untuk membeli _ramen…"_

Nona Malaikat ber-oh ria seperti waktu itu. Tapi kali ini wajahnya lebih cerah.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Sedang apa Nona di sini?"

"Tentu saja membeli ramen!"

"Maksudku, bukankah Nona seharusnya ada di La Storia di malam hari begini?"

"Oh! Hahaha, maksudmu itu. Aku sedang libur."

Dari raut wajahnya bisa kulihat dia sepertinya sedang bahagia. Aku akhirnya mulai berpikir kalau waktu itu dia bukan menghindariku, hanya tak punya waktu untuk berbincang denganku. Buktinya dia berbicara tanpa maksud minta diri untuk pergi. Sangat santai dan ramah.

"Nona sendiri… Di mana rumahmu? Tak mungkin sama denganku 'kan, yang kelaparan di tengah perjalanan pulang dan terhenti di depan _konbini_ gara-gara mobil mogok?"

"Aku bahkan tidak punya mobil!" tawanya berderai. Aku memang bergurau tapi tak kusangka reaksinya akan begini. Dia menganggapku lucu. Padahal kukira dia akan mengatakan kalimat itu sambil memasang wajah tersinggung. "Rumahku dekat sini, dan kebetulan _ramen_ ku habis jadi aku harus membelinya dulu sebelum kumasak untuk Changmin."

Sebetulnya ingin kutanyakan siapa yang dia maksud 'Changmin' itu. Tapi aku malah ber-oh ria seperti yang dia lakukan.

"Jaejoong!"

Aku mendengar seseorang berseru bersamaan dengan suara pintu _konbini_ yang terbuka.

"Changmin?"

Nona Malaikat menoleh, dan lagi-lagi ia menyahut dengan nada bentakan seperti saat dia memanggilku di depan _konbini._ Aneh memang. Nadanya aneh betul.

Lelaki yang memanggilnya adalah lelaki yang sama dengan yang menubrukku di La Storia waktu itu. Jadi dia kekasih Nona Malaikat? Dia yang namanya Changmin?

"Kenapa kau menyusulku?"

"Ada si Junsu datang ke rumah. Sepertinya kau harus membeli lebih banyak _ramen_. Dia mungkin datang ke rumahmu untuk minta makan."

"Laki-laki satu itu! Dia tidak bilang akan ke rumah!"

"Mana kutahu?"

Aku seperti debu di antara dua vas bunga yang berdampingan. Aku memposisikan tubuhku agak mundur ke belakang, sedikit menjauh dari mereka yang sedang bercakap-cakap tapi terlihat seperti orang bertengkar. Baru kutahu ada model pacaran yang seperti itu. Aku pura-pura memilih-milih _ramen_ lain dan meninggalkan ramen yang tadi sudah kuambil dari tempatnya. Tapi mataku sesekali melirik pada mereka. Aku tahu aku mungkin dilupakan begitu saja oleh si nona malaikat ketika kekasihnya datang.

"Maaf, Tuan yang di sana. Mengapa kau terus saja melihat ke arah wanita ini? Apa ada sesuatu di rambutnya yang mengganggumu? Ketombe sebesar biji semangka, mungkin?"

"Changmin!"

Perkataan lelaki muda itu jelas membuatku tercengang. Nona Malaikat menegurnya dengan memukul lengannya kencang. Wanita yang tadinya memunggungiku itu berbalik dan menatapku dengan rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan dia, Direktur. Dia memang tidak sopan!"

"Direktur?"

Alis si wajah kekanakan itu naik sebelah.

"Nanti saja kujelaskan di rumah." Nona Malaikat memutar tubuh bocah itu dan menyuruhnya pergi –atau menunggunya di luar mungkin–. "Sungguh tidak sopan jika aku tidak mengundangmu untuk singgah ke rumahku di saat seperti ini. Lagipula Direktur sedang lapar 'kan? Bagaimana kalau Direktur makan bersama dengan kami di rumahku?"

Ini kesekian kalinya aku mendengar si nona malaikat berbicara seperti _geisha_ –yang menurutku sopannya keterlaluan–. Aku tidak berkomentar apa pun selama wajah bocah itu masih menatapku tak suka meski pun ia berada di luar. Tapi aku juga tak enak jika menolak. Nona Malaikat sudah sangat baik menawarkan rumahnya untuk kusinggahi. Mengingat aku belum sepenuhnya menghilangkan ketertarikanku pada wanita itu, mana mungkin aku tolak mentah-mentah?

Akhirnya aku mengiyakan tawarannya. Aku berpura-pura ponselku mati karena habis baterai dan berkata tidak bisa menelpon sopirku untuk menjemputku pulang. Dengan bantuan penjaga _konbini_ yang menelpon entah-siapa-itu-aku-tidak-tahu, mobilku di derek ke bengkel terdekat. Dan akan kuambil jika telah selesai. Aku tak tahu kapan mobil itu akan beres diperbaiki karena aku tak mengerti rusaknya di mana. Ini ulah dewa kemalangan atau memang takdir baik yang mempertemukanku dengan Nona Malaikat? Aku tak tahu mana yang harus kuyakini di antara keduanya.

"Oh! Hujan!"

Hujan tiba-tiba turun di perjalanan menuju rumah si nona malaikat. Aku melepas jasku untuk melindunginya dari hujan, tapi rupanya aku kalah cepat dari kekasihnya yang entah bagaimana sudah melepas jaketnya lebih dulu, tahu-tahu dia sudah berlindung berdua dengan Nona Malaikat. Aku bengong sesaat seperti kucing kehilangan ikannya.

Si wajah bayi –kusebut begitu karena wajahnya amat sangat muda seperti anak kecil– tak berbicara apa-apa padaku atau pun pada Nona Malaikat sampai kami tiba di rumahnya. Nona Malaikat menggedor pintu cukup keras karena rupanya pintu itu dikunci. Mungkin oleh si Junsu yang menunggu mereka di dalam –entah mengapa dengan mudah aku ingat namanya–. Benar saja, tak lama pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya seberantakan rambutnya. Dia seperti baru bangun tidur –bangun karena gedoran keras dari Nona Malaikat kukira–.

"Di luar hujan, ya?"

Ucapnya ketika si wajah bayi masuk, disusul Nona Malaikat. Lalu ketika aku akan melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam mengikuti mereka, di mulut pintu si Junsu itu menatapku aneh dengan memicingkan matanya.

"Siapa ini?"

Dan dia membuatku bingung yang mana di antara kedua lelaki ini yang merupakan kekasih Nona Malaikat sebenarnya.

Nona Malaikat menjatuhkan kantung plastik belanjaannya ke lantai, dengan cepat kembali ke depan pintu untuk menyambar tanganku dan menyeretku masuk tanpa memedulikan si Junsu. Aku tahu pria itu bingung. Sama, aku juga.

"Maaf rumahku sempit. Tapi duduklah di sini sementara aku memasak. Changmin, ambilkan handuk kering dan buatkan teh untuk Direktur."

Keyakinanku akan si wajah bayi yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Nona Malaikat mulai hilang setelah wanita itu berkata demikian. Mana mau seorang pria diperintah begitu oleh kekasihnya? Tapi dia menurut saja tanpa protes –padahal mungkin bisa menolak–, hanya saja mulutnya bergumam kecil dan tak ku mengerti. Dia pergi ke sudut lain rumah ini dan entah ke mana, Nona Malaikat pun sama. Tinggallah aku berdua dengan si Junsu di ruangan itu. Matanya mengerjap-erjap lambat dengan mulut mengecap-ngecap. Ia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang sekusut benang sisa. Aku tidak yakin apa yang harus kubicarakan dengannya.

Aku melonggarkan ikatan dasiku dan sepertinya si Junsu melihatnya.

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu, Tuan Dasi. Seingatku Mameha tidak pernah membawamu ke sini sebelumnya."

Mameha? Dahiku berkerut bingung. Awalnya aku tak mengerti yang dia maksud, tapi akhirnya aku tahu kalau 'Mameha' yang dia sebut adalah Nona Malaikat.

Changmin, si wajah bayi, datang dengan melempar selembar handuk kering yang tepat jatuh di kepalaku sebelum aku menangkapnya. Si Junsu tertawa tapi matanya tak terbuka. Setelah itu si wajah bayi pergi lagi entah ke mana. Tanpa teh untukku.

"Sampai mana tadi? Oh ya. Kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu."

"Aku Jung Yunho."

"Namaku Junsu, salam kenal. Pasti ada alasan mengapa Mameha membawamu ke sini."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya mengapa kau memanggil emm… Jaejoong dengan nama 'Mameha'?" aku agak kelu menyebut nama Nona Malaikat secara langsung.

Si Junsu tertawa. Dia kemudian bercerita mengapa Nona Malaikat dia sebut dengan nama itu. Katanya baru-baru ini dia menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca sebuah buku tebal tentang kisah seorang _geisha_ , dan di dalamnya ada tokoh yang begitu cantik, bijak, dan dewasa bernama Mameha. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia seenak hati mengganti nama Nona Malaikat –maksudku Kim Jaejoong– menjadi Mameha. Katanya dia suka. Dan alasan dari suatu rasa suka bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dideskripsikan. Dia bertanya macam-macam padaku, mulai dari yang tidak penting sampai yang menurutku agak pribadi, namun kebanyakan dialah yang bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri dan kehidupannya. Dari penuturannya, kupikir dia orang yang pikirannya dewasa dan tahu banyak hal, tapi penampilan luarnya menutupi semua itu seakan dia hanyalah ubi bakar biasa, yang ternyata isinya legit dan manis.

Kekasih Nona Malaikat mungkin bukan bocah kasar itu, tapi pria ini. Mungkin. Aku masih menerka dan belum punya jawaban jelas. Tapi yang jelas pria ini lebih ramah dari yang kukira.

"Eh, mumpung si Mameha sedang sibuk di dapur… Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bergosip?" dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menantang meja yang memisahkan kami, dengan tangan terbungkus saku jaket parasutnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau sukai dari wanita itu."

Aku yakin keterkejutanku begitu terlihat jelas di matanya. Dia terkikik geli seperti melihat kerupuk _senbei_ jatuh dari mangkuknya. Mungkinkah ini bentuk kecemburuannya padaku karena Nona Malaikat telah membawaku ke rumahnya?

"Aku tidak tahu." kujawab senaif mungkin.

"Tukang bohong! Mana mungkin ada pria yang tidak tahu apa yang dia sukai dari seorang wanita, apalagi wanita seperti dia!" si Junsu mengangkat dagunya marah. "Jujur saja padaku, tidak akan kukatakan pada Mameha!"

Akhirnya aku mencoba menyusun kata-kata di kepalaku untuk kuucapkan.

"Aku suka… Kakinya."

"Wuah!" dia menegakkan tubuhnya kaget. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengannya sehingga kau bisa melihat kakinya?"

"Emm… Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya beberapa waktu lalu dan kupikir kakinya begitu cantik dengan _high heels_ merah yang dipakainya, juga punggung kakinya yang sedikit terlihat." aku tak tahu mengapa aku mengutarakan ini secara gamblang pada pria yang kemungkinannya berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari pada si wajah bayi kalau dia kekasihnya Nona Malaikat.

"Hmm… Kukira kau sudah tidur dengannya atau apa…" dia mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi kalian baru kenalan?"

Aku hanya tertawa getir.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti belum pernah melihat kakinya secara utuh 'kan? Atau pun bagian tubuhnya yang lain?"

Aku menelan ludah dan mengatupkan bibirku rapat-rapat. Si Junsu mencondongkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Aku pernah melihatnya telanjang bulat… Dan aku mengangkatnya keluar dari bak mandi karena dia kelelahan, _collapse_ dan tidak bisa bangun. Changmin tak cukup berani melakukan ini tapi aku melakukannya dengan senang hati."

Kali ini aku benar-benar seperti _senbei_ yang pecah menjadi remah-remah.

"Jangan katakan ini pada Mameha karena dia tidak pernah tahu aku yang melakukannya. Dia hanya percaya pada Changmin…"

Bisiknya semakin pelan saat menyebut nama bocah itu. Kepalanya menengok kesana-kemari takut-takut ada yang mendengar. Tapi setelah ia memastikan tidak ada yang menguping ia tersenyum puas dan merogoh saku jaketnya lebih dalam.

"Jadi… Si Changmin itu sebenarnya siapa?" setelah menata perasaanku yang kacau, aku menanyakan bocah itu dengan suara yang sama seperti saat si Junsu menyebut namanya.

"Bisa dibilang adiknya Mameha. Tapi bukan adik kandung."

"Kukira mereka sepasang kekasih?"

"Kau bercanda! Mana mungkin! Lihatlah dari caranya memperlakukan anak itu! Seperti ibu yang mengurus anaknya sendiri!"

Aku tak mengerti dengan ini. Entah karena IQ-ku yang dikikis oleh Nona Malaikat, atau pikiranku memang masih kacau gara-gara _shock_ mendengar cerita si Junsu soal kejadian di kamar mandi itu.

"Lalu kau pasti akan bertanya aku siapa, 'kan? Biar kujawab saja sekarang, aku hanya daun kering yang masih diselipkannya dalam sebuah buku catatan."

Dan saat Nona Malaikat datang membawa nampan berisi sepanci _ramen_ dan tiga gelas air, aku baru sadar kalau maksud si Junsu dia adalah mantan pacarnya. Nona Malaikat pergi ke dapur dan kembali lagi dengan membawa sepanci _ramen_ yang lain, yang sepertinya berisi dua bungkus _ramen_ yang dijadikan satu. Lalu dia memanggil si wajah bayi dengan nada yang berbeda dari saat dia memanggilku di konbini. Nadanya naik turun manja.

"Changmiiin… Ayo sini makan _ramen_ mu sebelum habis dimakan Junsu…!" kira-kira begitulah yang ia katakan.

Satu panci dia taruh di depanku. Ini merupakan adat kesopanan seorang tuan rumah pada tamunya mungkin, karena kukira dia akan memberikannya pada si Junsu. Aku berterima kasih padanya, saat itu pula si wajah bayi muncul.

"Mana makananku?" dia duduk dan merajuk seperti anak-anak.

"Itu." Nona Malaikat menunjuk panci di depan Junsu dengan dagunya.

"Kemarikan! Itu _ramen_ ku!" si Changmin membentak.

" _Ngomong_ apa kau? Ini punyaku juga. Belajarlah menghormati yang lebih tua!" si Junsu memegang kedua belah gagang panci dengan tangannya.

Aku melihat mereka dengan bingung, interaksinya aneh. Aku seperti berada di satu ruangan dengan si janda, si anak, dan si mantan suaminya. Dan aku hanyalah seorang pelancong yang mampir untuk minum teh. Tapi dalam kebingunganku Nona Malaikat tersenyum di tengah-tengah dua lelaki yang bertengkar itu. Tersenyum padaku. Begitulah kukira karena dia melengkungkan bibirnya tapi meringis, seperti mengisyaratkan padaku kalau mereka memang aneh. Tentulah aku membalasnya dengan senyuman yang paling manis yang pernah kupasang.

"Begini saja!"

Si Junsu menyambar panci _ramen_ ku dan menumpahkan isinya ke dalam pancinya sendiri. Aku menganga terkejut. Begitu pun Nona Malaikat dan si wajah bayi.

"Aku tahu Changmin pasti iri karena Tuan Dasi ini dapat satu panci penuh. Padahal dalam panci ini juga sama saja, _ramen_ yang kau masukkan dua bungkus 'kan? Apa bedanya dengan dia yang satu." si Junsu mencibir, sambil bertanya pada Nona Malaikat. "Sekarang kau bagilah saja _ramen_ ini pada tiga mangkuk kami supaya adil."

Ahh… Akhirnya aku mengerti mengapa ia mengambil panci ramenku.

Nona Malaikat lalu mengangguk sekali. Ia mengambil mangkukku terlebih dulu. Si Changmin jelas saja melirikku tak suka. Setelah dirasa cukup, mangkuk itu dikembalikan padaku. Lalu tibalah giliran si wajah bayi yang sejak tadi terlihat sudah tidak sabaran. Terakhir si Junsu. Dan semua isi panci itu telah berpindah pada tiga mangkuk kami. Sementara tak ada yang tersisa untuk Nona Malaikat.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya si Junsu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan _ramen_."

"Kukira kau tadi membeli _ramen_ unt–"

Aku langsung berhenti bicara ketika melihat delikan si Changmin yang bagai ular berbisa. Oke. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu ikut-ikutan bicara.

"Aku ingin yang manis-manis dan kupikir aku akan menghangatkan bubur jagungku saja."

Dia menjawab pada Junsu, tapi yang menatapnya adalah aku. Saat dia bilang bubur jagung, aku langsung teringat akan bubur jagung buatan nenekku yang suka meramal itu. Mungkin Nona Malaikat senang melihat ketertarikanku pada bubur jagungnya, sehingga ia berkata padaku untuk cepat menghabiskan _ramen_ dalam mangkukku dan bergegas membantunya mengaduk bubur.

Aku menurut seperti anjing yang sudah terlatih untuk mematuhi perintah majikannya. Aku makan dengan cepat dan lahap, sampai si Junsu menertawaiku dan kuah _ramen_ dalam mulutnya ke mana-mana, ada yang mendarat di mata si wajah bayi hingga bocah itu berteriak-teriak marah. Aku meninggalkan mereka yang lagi-lagi bertengkar, pergi ke tempat di mana aku mencium bau jagung manis dan gula, yang kukira berasal dari dapur.

"Nona Kim?"

Dia yang sedang berdiri di depan kompor menoleh padaku dengan terkejut.

"Makanmu cepat juga!"

Kalau aku boleh sombong, semangkuk _ramen_ tidak ada apa-apanya. Kurang dari lima menit bisa kuhabiskan.

"Wangi." aku memandang bubur jagung dalam panci yang meletup-letup panas itu dengan mata kelaparan –padahal aku baru makan ramen–.

"Buburnya sudah cukup panas." dia mematikan kompor, lalu mengambil _glove_ untuk melapisi tangannya agar tidak kepanasan saat menyentuh gagang panci. Dia mengangkat panci itu dengan hati-hati, hendak ia pindahkan ke meja di sudut lain dapur.

Tapi entah bagaimana bubur jagung itu kulihat melayang naik ke udara ketika pancinya oleng, dan ternyata si nona malaikat hampir jatuh terpeleset membentur lantai –kalau aku tak cepat menangkapnya dan akhirnya kepalakulah yang jadi korban–.

 _Klontang!_ Panci itu membentur lantai sama seperti kepalaku. Aku jatuh terjungkal dengan posisi memeluk Nona Malaikat di atasku. Bubur jagung itu tumpah mengotori lantai. Si Junsu dan Changmin datang setelah mendengar suara debum yang keras. Changmin panik dan segera mengangkat Nona Malakikat dari atasku, sementara si Junsu membantuku bangun.

"Wah, sepertinya aku lupa membuang bungkus minuman _jelly_ ku!" si Junsu berucap tanpa dosa terhadap kelalaiannya yang menyebabkan aku dan Nona Malaikat jatuh. Ya, tadi si nona malaikat tanpa sengaja menginjak sampah plastik yang licin itu.

"Aduh…"

Aku merasa kakiku panas dan perih, ternyata tumpahan bubur jagung itu mengenai punggung kakiku.

"Direktur!"

Nona Malaikat tiba-tiba menangis karena rintihanku.

:::

YOUR TATTOOS, YOUR LEGS, AND YOUR WET HIGH HEELS: 教えない

TO BE CONTINUED

:::

Nah loh! Sial banget ya, Direktur Jung?

Saya suka Junsu seme, hahahahaha. Disaat yang lain suka Yoosu, saya malah sebaliknya, suka Junchun, Suchun, Junyoo, atau apalah namanya itu. Buat saya Junsu itu tipe laki-laki yang kekanakan dan urakan tapi innernya dewasa. Dia bisa serius di saat dia mau serius, dan slebor di saat lainnya. Lucu ya? Bisa dibilang yang begini tipe yang saya sukai, sableng-sableng keren, buka keren-keren sableng *et dah*

Mungkin jarang ya, kalo Junsunya jadi seme Jejung? Tapi entahlah saya suka. Hihihi.

Kira-kira nasib Direktur Jung gimana ya?

:::

THANKS FOR READ!

MIND TO REVIEW?

:::


	5. Chapter 5: Ayo Maju, Yunho!

Aku hanya duduk bersandar di sofa sementara si Junsu mengompres kakiku yang memerah dengan es yang dibungkus handuk basah. Awalnya kukira Nona Malaikat yang akan mengurus hal ini, tapi rupanya si Junsu berinisiatif, mungkin karena ia merasa bersalah. Tapi wajahnya malah datar-datar saja seperti ini bukan salahnya. Nona Malaikat duduk di sebelahku dengan cemas, terus saja memandang kakiku yang kulitnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Mungkin dia tak sadar tangannya ditaruh di lengan bajuku sejak tadi. Tapi dengan ini aku cukup bersyukur meski pun bukan dia yang mengobatiku, dia duduk begitu dekat denganku. Soal si Changmin, dia tidak terlalu peduli denganku, drama kolosal di tivi mungkin lebih menarik baginya.

"Kau menginap saja di sini, mobilmu tidak mungkin selesai diperbaiki dengan cepat, apalagi baru masuk bengkelnya malam-malam begini." tawar si Junsu padaku. Harusnya si nona malaikat yang bicara begitu tapi entah mengapa aku merasa rumah ini sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri. Mungkin mereka pernah tinggal bersama dulu.

Aku hanya melirik Nona Malaikat meminta pendapat.

"Ya, jangan pulang dengan keadaan begini. Menginaplah, Direktur." sungguh tak sopan jika aku menyunggingkan senyum. Tapi aku melakukannya.

"Terima kasih…"

"Akan kupinjamkan baju Changmin, dan kau bisa tidur dengannya." ucap Nona Malaikat.

"Lalu aku tidur denganmu, Mameha." si Junsu tersenyum.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu! Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu, tidurlah dengan Changmin kalau kau mau menginap juga!"

"Maaf. Aku tidak menerima tamu di kamarku." sahut si Changmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar kaca.

"Changmin…" Nona Malaikat mendesah. "Kalau begitu kau tidur denganku saja. Biarkan Direktur dan Junsu tidur di kamarmu."

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya si nona malaikat tidur dengan lelaki. Tapi aku ingat perkataan si Junsu kalau Nona Malaikat memperlakukan Changmin seperti anaknya sendiri. Jadi dia mungkin tak segan tidur dengan si wajah bayi itu. Ahh, tetap saja… Rasanya janggal. Aku yang merasa janggal. Aku memikirkan macam-macam hal yang mungkin terjadi jika mereka tidur di ranjang yang sama.

:::

Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul "Tattoos & High Heels"-U-Know Yunho

:::

YOUR TATTOOS, YOUR LEGS, AND YOUR WET HIGH HEELS: 教えない

Chapter 5: Ayo Maju, Yunho!

A TVXQ FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES

YUNJAE/MINJAE/SUJAE

GENDERSWITCH FOR JAEJOONG!

ROMANCE/COMEDY

OOC, ALUR SUKA-SUKA, FULL OF TYPO(S), DIKSI NGACO, NGEBOSENIN

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

:::

Si Junsu itu memang pria yang baik, tapi cerewetnya sama seperti Boa. Bukan maksudku dia selalu mengomentariku dalam hal ini-itu, tapi dia semacam pemanduyang akan terus bercerita tentang sejarah tempat wisata tanpa perlu ditanya. Seperti itulah. Di kamar, bahkan ketika pintu sudah tertutup rapat dan lampu dimatikan ia masih saja berbicara macam-macam. Aku pura-pura tidur agar dia berhenti berkicau. Jurus itu ampuh rupanya. Melihatku sudah lepas landas ke alam mimpi, dia sepertinya memutuskan untuk tidur –setelah 2 jam aku menunggunya diam–.

Aku kepikiran si Nona Malaikat dan si Changmin. Sedikit banyak aku cemas. Bagaimana pun, meski dia dan Changmin sudah seperti ibu dan anak, tetaplah tak wajar laki-laki dan perempuan tidur seranjang begitu. Aku dan Jihye pun tidak pernah tidur bersama meski kami saudara kandung.

Pada akhirnya karena terus memikirkan hal itu aku jadi tak bisa tidur. Dalam keremangan, kulihat si Junsu sudah tidur pulas dengan dengkuran keras. Aku keluar dari kamar itu untuk sekedar duduk di ruang tamu seperti saat aku datang ke rumah ini –setelah kulepaskan pelukan si Junsu dengan susah payah, agaknya dia menganggapku guling mungkin–.

"Kau lihat apa?"

Si Changmin menyambutku dengan ketus. Bocah itu rupanya tak tidur. Dia sedang duduk di depan tivi dengan buku dan setoples bola-bola cokelat. Kupastikan anak itu sedang belajar. Tapi mengapa malam sekali?

"Apa aku boleh… Duduk di sini?" sebelum aku duduk, aku minta izinnya terlebih dahulu. Tapi rupanya dia sama sekali tidak memedulikanku dan melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun.

Kalau saja dia adikku, sudah pasti aku akan memitingnya keras-keras supaya dia lebih ramah.

"Kau tidak tidur?" aku mencoba mencari topik supaya di ruangan ini tidak hanya ada suara tivi dan bunyi bola-bola cokelat yang si Changmin kunyah.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa? Kalau kau mau, tolong kerjakan tugasku supaya aku bisa tidur."

Astaga, bahasamu, 'nak…

"Kau sudah kelas berapa?" aku mencoba bertahan dengan keketusannya.

"Kelas tiga."

"Berarti baru naik kelas ya…"

Dia memasang wajah tak suka. Iya, dia tidak suka aku banyak bicara.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu."

Lebih baik aku pergi dan kembali ke kamar. Dipeluk si Junsu sepertinya lebih baik daripada duduk bersama si Changmin dengan tatapan penjagalnya.

Hari masih subuh ketika aku terbangun oleh tenggorokanku yang kering. Aku ingin minum. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dapur, karena kupikir di rumah mana pun air ada di tempat itu. Mungkin tak sopan jika aku mengambil air sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan pemilik rumah, tapi aku sudah berniat melakukan itu. Sampai di dapur aku tak menemukan siapa-siapa. Mungkin karena ini masih terlalu pagi.

Kudengar suara pintu terbuka, dan langkah kaki yang pelan.

Aku mematung diam tak bersuara ketika Nona Malaikat muncul, menghampiriku dan tiba-tiba saja memelukku erat.

Dia menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya di dadaku dan mengelus punggungku lembut. Kudengar gemaman kecil dari bibirnya. Nampaknya ia mimpi sambil jalan, karena tidak mungkin dia tiba-tiba memelukku seperti ini!

"Changmin, kau bangun pagi sekali?"

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ini seperti bentengmu kena serangan fajar yang tak terduga. Lalu tentara-tentaramu mati seketika. Sisanya kabur entah ke mana. Aku tidak bisa bicara dan hanya diam dalam pelukannya. Lidahku kelu.

"Changmin?"

Nona Malaikat mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya lambat-lambat.

"Emm… _Ohayou_." (Selamat pagi)

Yang kudengar setelah sapaanku adalah teriakannya yang melengking tinggi. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dengan histeris –atau lebih tepatnya seperti melemparku hingga aku terhuyung–.

"Direktur! Ma-maafkan aku!"

Si nona malaikat berdiri memunggungiku dengan tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada, memegang lengannya sendiri. Ia terus menundukkan kepala tanpa mau menoleh. Andai saja tadi aku tidak bicara apa pun, mungkin dia masih mengira aku adalah si Changmin dan terus memelukku.

"Justru aku yang harus minta maaf, Nona Kim."

"Tidak, tidak, aku yang minta maaf. Kukira kau adalah Changmin! Maaf sudah lancang memelukmu!"

Oh astaga, memelukku bahkan bukan sebuah dosa!

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak masalah." aku ingin dia berbalik dan melihatku. Maka kuturunkan nada bicaraku agar terdengar sedikit lebih tenang. "Aku merasa haus dan ingin minum, jadi aku ke dapur pagi-pagi begini." begitulah, kukatakan alasanku yang sejujurnya.

Akhirnya dia mau menolehkan kepalanya padaku.

"Maaf kau harus melihatku yang seperti ini. Aku bahkan belum mencuci mukaku." ucapnya sembari menunduk dan menangkup wajahnya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bahkan tetap sangat cantik meski pun baru bangun tidur."

Mendengar itu dia langsung menjatuhkan pandangannya padaku. Jujur aku kaget, rasanya seperti ditodong pistol. Dadaku berdegup tidak jelas ketika aku melihat wajahnya yang tanpa _make up,_ kecantikannya tak berkurang sama sekali. Rambutnya yang berantakan, dan kaosnya yang kebesaran hingga mempertontonkan sebagian dari bahunya dengan gratis kepadaku tanpa ia sadari, membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti… Yaaah… Seperti kau membaca majalah porno untuk pertama kali.

Tentu saja aku tidak melupakan kakinya yang tak tertutupi apa pun selain celana pendek.

Kaki itu bahkan jauh lebih seksi dari pada kaki-kaki model di majalah yang pernah kubaca.

"Kalau kau mau minum, airnya di dalam kulkas."

Dia melenggang pergi. Kuyakin dia merasa malu. Sayang aku tidak bisa melihat keseksian yang luar biasa itu karena setelah sepuluh menit dia kembali dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Rambutnya sudah disisir, wanginya wangi sabun, dan ia mengenakan pakaian yang lebih tertutup. Dia heran mengapa aku masih dam seperti orang linglung setelah sekian menit. Dia kira aku sudah puas minum air dari kulkas karena dia menyuruhku mengambilnya sendiri, ternyata tidak begitu. Sejak ditinggal di dapur sendirian, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mengelus dada.

Ujung-ujungnya dia sendiri yang mengambil sebotol air dari kulkas yang kemudian dia berikan padaku. Sementara aku minum, Dia mengenakan celemek bunga-bunganya dan membuka kulkas lagi untuk mengambil beberapa bahan makanan. Perlu kau tahu, dia yang bercelemek terlihat seperti seorang istri yang sempurna. Seperti melihat istriku sendiri –padahal aku belum punya istri–.

"Hari ini sepertinya aku harus memasak lebih banyak untuk sarapan tiga laki-laki di rumahku." dia bergurau dan tertawa kecil.

"Maaf ya, merepotkan." yang bisa kukatakan hanya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, jarang pula ada tamu seperti ini. Paling-paling yang datang ke rumahku hanya Junsu."

"Apa dia sering datang ke rumahmu?" dan aku seperti memulai interogasi.

"Aku bahkan sudah tidak ingat berapa kali dia datang ke rumahku."

"Kalian sudah lama saling mengenal, ya?" maafkan aku jika pertanyaan yang begini menyinggung privasimu, Nona. Tapi semoga saja kau tidak marah padaku.

"Sudah sekitar… Hmm… Dua belas tahun mungkin?"

Aku seperti disambar petir. Dua belas tahun? Astaga. Mungkin karena itu setelah jadi mantan pacar pun mereka masih akrab begitu? Dibandingkan denganku yang baru mengenal Nona Malaikat selama beberapa minggu, aku tidak ada apa-apanya!

"Dia teman sekelasku waktu SMA. Dan kami sering menjemput Changmin ke TK waktu itu. Lucu ya? Teman-temannya Changmin heran kenapa orangtuanya masih pakai seragam sekolah." dia tertawa lagi. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit tak suka mendengarnya. Ceritanya membuat aku membayangkan, bukankah lebih pas jika mereka dikira kakaknya si Changmin, ketimbang orangtuanya? Ini mengundang keingintahuanku.

"Memangnya… Emmm… Di mana orangtuamu sehingga kalian harus menjemputnya?"

Nona Malaikat berhenti memotong wortelnya sejenak, sebelum dia menghela napas dan melempar senyuman padaku. Dalam senyuman itu tersirat suatu kesedihan hingga aku sangat merasa bersalah sudah menanyakan hal itu.

"Mereka tidak pernah sempat untuk mengantar Changmin sekolah…" ujarnya. "Ceritanya panjang, aku tidak yakin kau mau mendengarnya."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku pendengar yang baik."

Tadinya mungkin ia enggan, tapi kemudian dia bercerita padaku.

Katanya, dulu ia dan Changmin tinggal di panti asuhan yang sama. Ketika Changmin masih bayi, dia sudah berusia tigabelas tahun. Usianya memang sudah cukup tua untuk terus dirawat di panti asuhan. Anehnya, selama ini tidak ada yang meliriknya untuk di adopsi. Sampai si ibu pengasuh sudah menganggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri karena sudah tinggal lama di tempat itu. Suatu ketika ada sepasang suami istri yang hendak mengadopsinya. Nona Malaikat awalnya menolak, namun melihat keinginan besar dari mereka ia akhirnya mau diadopsi. Suami istri itu tidak hanya mengadopsi si nona malaikat, melainkan bayi satu tahun itu juga, yang kemudian diberi nama Changmin. Mungkin ceritanya akan berakhir di sini ketika mereka disebut kakak-adik. Tapi ada satu bagian yang tidak kukira akan terjadi.

Orangtua yang mengadopsi Nona Malaikat dan si Changmin tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Itu terjadi baru dua tahun kemudian setelah mereka menjadi keluarga. Ini membuat Nona Malaikat harus hidup sendirian di Tokyo dengan Changmin sebagai tanggung jawabnya –karena orangtua mereka tak diketahui punya saudara–. Rumah yang sekarang ia tinggali adalah warisan orangtuanya. Sejak saat itu Nona Malaikat harus sekolah sambil bekerja, mengerjakan apa pun yang bisa menghasilkan uang, karena ia tak mau terus mengharap bantuan orang lain. Katanya, dia juga pernah ikut ajang pencarian bakat saat SMP, dan mendapat juara dua. Hadiahnya cukup untuk biaya hidupnya selama beberapa bulan. Kurasa aku pernah membaca artikel pencarian bakat itu dulu, di mana ada sederet nama yang menjadi juara 1, 2 dan 3, beserta finalis 10 besar. Dan aku ingat, foto anak perempuan yang diberi gelar si _runner-up_ sangat mirip dengan si nona malaikat. Ternyata itu dia. Hanya saja dulu rambutnya hitam.

"Changmin, kau sudah bangun?"

Aku menoleh dan kudapati si Changmin berjalan setengah sadar menghampiri kami –menghampiri Nona Malaikat lebih tepatnya–. Kau tahu apa yang kemudian mereka lakukan?

Berpelukan dengan mesra. Penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku bermimpi kau teriak keras sekali, tapi aku lupa kau teriak karena apa… Bahkan dalam mimpi sekali pun kau membuat telingaku sakit…"

"Aah… Maaf yaa…"

Aku jadi mengerti mengapa tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Mengapa Nona Malaikat begitu menyayangi anak itu, dan mungkin sama juga dengan Changmin. Sejak anak itu bisa mengingat, mungkin si nona malaikatlah yang pertama ia lihat.

Aku merasa seperti burung yang lama terkungkung di sangkar. Segala kemudahan yang kudapat, bahkan sejak aku lahir, membuatku tidak pernah tahu apa itu kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Susah senangnya hidup. Rumitnya masalah yang harus dihadapi hari demi hari. Atau cinta yang hadir di antara semua hal itu. Aku… Apa ya? Seperti bukan manusia.

"Aku lapar…"

"Iya, aku mau memasak dulu. Kau bersiap-siaplah…"

Entah si Changmin masih mengantuk, atau dia memang tidak peduli, ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa dengan keberadaanku di dapur. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi begitu saja.

"Tinggal si Junsu yang belum bangun." ucap si nona malaikat menggerutu. "Laki-laki satu itu susah sekali bangunnya." gerutuannya terdengar seperti ibu-ibu. Tanpa sadar aku menertawainya.

"Nona Kim, apa kau juga akan mengantar Changmin ke sekolah, nanti?"

"Dia sudah SMA, dan dia punya kendaraan sendiri, buat apa kuantar?" dia mencebilkan bibirnya. Manis sekali. Kalau kesal mungkin begitulah wajahnya.

"Kau baik sekali, Jaejoong."

"Eh?"

Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang bulat.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Jaejoong saja."

Kau boleh katakan kalau aku terdorong untuk jadi pria yang lebih baik. Menjadi pria yang pantas untuk bersanding dengannya.

Dan pagi itu kami makan bersama. Makanan yang dibuat sendiri oleh Nona Mala –maksudku Jaejoong– sangat enak. Benar seperti masakan seorang ibu. Si Junsu makan dengan berantakan, si Changmin duduk memisahkan diri dari kami untuk mencegah lelaki urakan itu mengotori seragam sekolahnya. Sementara aku duduk berdampingan dengan Jaejoong, kebetulan, karena ia agak risih duduk di sebelah orang yang tidak bisa diam, kukira. Atau ada alasan lain, aku tidak tahu.

Yang jelas aku sangat senang, ia memerhatikanku dengan menaruh potongan brokoli di mangkuk nasiku –karena melihatku tak menyentuh sayur hijau itu sama sekali–. Tapi, sadar di depanku ada si Junsu, aku mulai berpikir apa alasan Jaejoong dan pria itu putus.

"Hei, Tuan Dasi, oh, kau tidak pakai dasi ya, sekarang? Siapa namamu? Yun…"

"Yunho."

"Ya, ya. Kenapa ku baru sadar kalau badanmu bagus? Hei Changmin, lihatlah, kaosmu pas sekali di badannya!"

Aku sontak merasa malu, segera saja kututupi lengan besarku dengan tangan. Aku tidak tahu si Junsu itu memuji atau mengejekku gendut.

"Aku tidak peduli. Besok-besok tidak akan kupakai lagi kaos itu."

"Changmin…" Jaejoong menegur anak itu dengan nada lembut.

Aku sedikit mengerti mengapa si Changmin bersikap tidak ramah padaku. Seperti kau tahu ibumu punya teman lelaki baru. Dan kau tidak suka melihat mereka dekat. Aku belum bisa menyesuaikan diri untuk akrab dengan anak itu. Yaa… Mungkin seperti ini rasanya mendekati wanita dengan bonus satu anak. Tapi yang ini bukan benar-benar anaknya.

Sekitar jam sepuluh, Jaejoong mendapat telpon kalau mobilku sudah selesai diperbaiki –semalam nomor ponselnya yang dia berikan pada orang bengkel–. Ini berarti tidak ada lagi alasan untukku berlama-lama di rumahnya. Aku segera berganti pakaian dan bersiap untuk pergi.

Jaejoong ingin mengantarku sampai ke bengkel. Di jalanan yang rindang terpayungi bunga-bunga _sakura_ yang mekar itu, kami berjalan berdampingan. Changmin dan si Junsu pergi sudah sejak pagi tadi, jadi Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengantarku dari pada sendirian di rumah, katanya. Aku 'sih senang-senang saja.

"Jaejoong, apa… Akhir minggu ini kau ada waktu?"

Dia menoleh, mengulum senyum sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku harus bekerja akhir minggu ini. Kau tahu, jadwal liburku hanya sekali seminggu dan sudah kuambil semalam."

Lagi-lagi dia bukan menolakku karena enggan, tapi ada alasan yang benar-benar nyata yang membuatnya mengatakan tidak.

"Kalau minggu depan 'sih… Jumat aku dapat libur."

Ini seperti kode kalau dia mau jalan denganku. Tentu saja aku menyambut ikan besar ini dengan kail pancing yang paling bagus.

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau nonton denganku?" dan tiba-tiba aku ingat kalau jumat malam ada festival di kuil Sojiji. Sepertinya pergi ke festival lebih bagus daripada sekedar nonton film di bioskop. "Ah tidak, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke festival musim semi di kuil Sojiji?"

Maka dengan cepat kuganti tawaranku. Jaejoong nampak berpikir.

"Emmm… Boleh. Tapi sepertinya aku harus mencari di mana kuletakkan _kimono_ ku karena sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakainya. Aku lupa."

Aku tersenyum sumringah mendengar jawabannya. Dia mengiyakan ajakanku!

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

Lalu aku tiba di rumahku dengan tatapan aneh ibu –aneh karena aku tidak pergi bekerja dan baru pulang siang hari dengan baju yang masih sama seperti kemarin–. Aku tidak peduli ibuku mau bilang apa, yang jelas sejak berpisah dengan Jaejoong di bengkel itu, aku terus memikirkan bagaimana rupa wanita itu dalam balutan _kimono_ , dengan _zori_ sebagai alas kakinya, dan rambut pirang pendeknya disisir kebelakang sebagian, untuk memberi ruang pada hiasan rambutnya. Berdiri di antara bunga-bunga _sakura_ yang merekah. Pasti sangat cantik. Sangat-sangat cantik. Jika orang bilang kecantikan wanita Jepang akan terpancar sempurna ketika mereka mengenakan _kimono,_ aku sependapat.

Ini memberiku ide untuk membelikan sebuah _kimono_ terbaik untuknya.

Esoknya, aku pergi untuk membeli _kimono. Kimono_ dengan kualitas terbaik harganya cukup mahal, tapi tak masalah. Aku yang malu jika kuberikan _kimono_ murah dengan kualitas yang biasa-biasa saja pada wanita secantik Jaejoong. Akhirnya aku membeli sebuah _kimono_ berwarna merah marun dengan aksen bunga berwarna putih, yang bagai diterbangkan oleh hembusan angin bergaris keemasan, terlepas dari tangkainya yang berwarna kehitaman. Aku memilih _kimono_ ini bukan hanya karena aku suka warna merah –dan warna merah begitu cocok bagi Jaejoong–, tapi juga karena warna-warna yang cenderung cerah lebih pantas untuk gadis remaja belasan tahun. Kurasa Jaejoong tidak terlalu cocok mengenakan warna-warna seperti _pink,_ biru muda, atau kuning. Dia akan nampak menawan dengan warna yang sedikit gelap dan memberikan kesan dewasa. Dia lembut. Warna merah marun ini akan mengimbangi kelembutannya.

Semoga saja dia suka. Akan kukirimkan kimono ini ke rumahnya sehari sebelum kencan kami. Hei, bolehlah kusebut ini kencan. Bagiku ini bukan sekadar acara jalan biasa.

Tapi… Aku lupa kalau aku tidak ingat alamat rumah Jaejoong, dan aku juga tidak punya nomor ponselnya. Apa kutanyakan saja pada si botak, ya?

:::

YOUR TATTOOS, YOUR LEGS, AND YOUR WET HIGH HEELS: 教えない

TO BE CONTINUED

:::

Ciye yang mau kencaaaannn~ Ciye yang udah maju selangkaaah~

Kimono memang pakaian wajib orang Jepang, tapi di sana harga kimono sendiri mahal banget. Ngga semua orang bisa beli kimono sering-sering. Karena itu mereka hanya punya beberapa untuk dipakai di hari-hari tertentu. Ada juga yang kimononya warisan dari orangtua. Kimono yang bagus itu akan tahan lama kalau dirawat baik-baik, makanya bisa sampe jadi warisan juga.

Kalau laki-laki udah ngasih kimono ke perempuan, dia udah punya niatan buat serius sama pasangannya lho… Hehehehehe. Berarti Direktur Jung juga udah mau serius nih sama Jejung. Atau karena dia kaya aja jadi beli kimono doang mah sama kaya beli perhiasan, gampang. Hahahahaha.

Terus, kencan mereka bakal gimana jadinya ya?

:::

THANKS FOR READ!

MIND TO REVIEW?

:::


	6. Chapter 6: Aduh! Kenapa Begini Jadinya!

Saat aku hendak membungkus _kimono_ merah marun itu, ibuku bertanya mengapa aku membeli sebuah _kimono_ wanita. Dia terlalu percaya diri dan menyangka aku membelikan _kimono_ itu untuknya sebagai hadiah. Dia sudah protes macam-macam melihat warna merah yang tidak dia sukai dan motif _kimono_ nya yang kurang cocok menurutnya. Wajar dia tidak suka karena ini bukan untuknya, ini untuk Jaejoong. Kukatakan saja pada ibuku secara langsung, bahwa sebentar lagi ibuku akan bertemu calon menantunya –dan dia langsung menciumiku dengan brutal, kemudian memanggil nenekku–.

Lagi-lagi aku harus berurusan dengan almanak setelah sekian lama. Nenekku tidak percaya jika aku sedang mengejar seorang wanita. Dia sangat senang dan mendukungku sama seperti ibu. Aku tak berkomentar, tapi dalam hati aku kesal juga mengingat dulu neneklah yang mengutukku jadi lajang seumur hidup! Harusnya aku rajin memberinya kopi hitam supaya beliau tidak pikun, agar ia mengingat akan kutukan kejamnya padaku dulu!

Nenek melihat almanaknya dan membaca tanggal-tanggal baik dan buruk untukku seminggu kedepan. Hari jumat, hari yang baik untuk pergi keluar, namun ada hal yang membuatku harus melakukan sesuatu dengan hati-hati, kalau tidak nasib akan berubah.

Aku tidak cukup mengerti akan ini tapi kuignat baik-baik dalam kepalaku tentang ramalan almanak nenek. Siapa tahu memang benar. Tapi aku juga tak sepenuhnya percaya.

Yang pasti, aku harus mengirim _kimono_ ini ke alamat yang sudah kudapat dari si botak. Terima kasih, Botak…

:::

Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul "Tattoos & High Heels"-U-Know Yunho

:::

YOUR TATTOOS, YOUR LEGS, AND YOUR WET HIGH HEELS: 教えない

Chapter 6: Aduh! Kenapa Begini Jadinya!

A TVXQ FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES

YUNJAE/MINJAE/SUJAE

GENDERSWITCH FOR JAEJOONG!

ROMANCE/COMEDY

OOC, ALUR SUKA-SUKA, FULL OF TYPO(S), DIKSI NGACO, NGEBOSENIN

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

:::

Hari yang kunanti tiba. Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah bangun –bukan untuk pergi bekerja melainkan kencan bersama Jaejoong–. Aku sudah memberitahu sekertarisku bahwa aku tidak datang hari Jumat ini. Kemudian aku mendapat telpon dari Boa dan kukatakan saja kalau aku kena sembelit. Kurasa dia tidak akan sampai datang ke rumahku kalau sakitnya hanya masalah perncernaan seperti itu. Ibu dan Nenek bersekongkol untuk berbohong pada ayah kalau aku ada pekerjaan ke luar kantor. Untung ayahku tidak curiga. Aku juga memasang wajah paling manisku untuk Ayah supaya dia percaya. Bohong sedikit tidak apa-apa, lah…

Aku datang ke rumah Jaejoong sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi. Kuketuk pintunya tapi tak ada yang menyahut. Jaejoong sedang keluar, kukira. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ada yang membuka pintu untukku, dan ternyata itu dia. Jaejoong, yang mengenakan _kimono_ merah marun yang kubelikan.

"Maaf…" yang dikatakan olehnya saat melihatku hanya itu.

Akhirnya aku sadar kalau _kimono_ yang dikenakannya bahkan belum terikat _obi._ Dia memegang sisi _kimono_ dengan tangannya agar tidak terlepas –sempat aku berharap sesuatu di balik _kimono_ itu dapat kulihat –.

"Changmin tidak ada. Aku tidak bisa memasang _obi_ sendirian."

Begitu katanya. Harusnya aku sadar lebih cepat kalau dia memintaku membantunya mengikat _obi,_ tapi yang kulakukan malah menanyakan di mana anak itu –yang sudah jelas-jelas sedang belajar di sekolah–. Dia melenggang masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan aku. Setelah aku sadar maksudnya apa –meski pun agak terlambat– aku mengikutinya. Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke kamar wanita selain kamar Jihye, ibu, nenek, dan Boa. Ketika masuk aku mencium wangi yang tak bisa kujabarkan. Sungguh harum. Seperti wangi buah _berry_ yang segar. Tapi juga ada sediit wangi bunga mawar yang lembut. Aku tidak tahu itu wangi parfumnya atau wangi pengharum ruangan.

Jaejoong bercermin pada sebuah kaca besar dan tinggi, hampir tiga perempat tinggi badannya hingga jika ia berdiri beberapa langkah agak jauh, cermin itu dapat memperlihatkan keseluruhan tubuhnya mulai dari atas sampai bawah. Aku, yang kebetulan curi-curi pandang merasa takjub dengan refleksi wanita ber _kimono_ itu. Sungguh, bukan karena dia seksi atau apa, tapi… Ahh, sulit menjelaskannya.

"Maaf ya, merepotkanmu."

Dia menyodorkan kain panjang berwarna pink lembut padaku. Aku menerimanya tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku pada segitiga di bawah lehernya. Maksudku pada kerah _kimono_ nya yang agak sedikit terbuka hingga garis tulang selangkanya terlihat. Aku menelan ludah tanpa berkata apa-apa, hanya mengangguk satu kali –itu pun dengan gugup– saat dia berbalik dan memunggungiku. Aku semakin gugup ketika aku mendekat padanya. Ya Tuhan, tengkuknya betul-betul indah dan membuat pikiranku liar. Seperti kau melihat _yakiniku_ setelah satu bulan tidak makan daging. Untunglah air liurku tidak menetes ke mana-mana seperti hewan buas yang kelaparan.

Aku, dengan jantungku yang tinggal menunggu waktu untuk meledak, menyelipkan tanganku di antara kedua tangan Jaejoong yang ia rentangkan. Secara otomatis tubuhku condong padanya dan aku membungkuk sedikit agar aku bisa melihat lebih jelas _obi_ yang harus kuikat. Tapi posisi ini membuatku sangat dekat dengan tengkuknya sampai aku tidak berani bernapas –kecuali aku mundur–.

"Kau mau… _Obi_ nya diikat seperti apa?"

Aku bertanya padanya dengan membuang wajahku ke sembarang arah. Sudah kubilang aku tidak berani bernapas di tengkuknya. Aku takut dia… Ah sudah _'lah._

"Yang sederhana saja, tidak perlu yang rumit-rumit supaya aku bisa melepaskannya sendiri nanti."

"Ngomong-ngomong… Kau cantik sekali mengenakan _kimono_ ini."

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong tertawa. "Oh! Harusnya aku berterima kasih padamu atas _kimono_ ini! Sungguh tak sopannya aku, malah memintamu mengikat _obi_ ku!"

Dia menutup mulutnya malu dan aku bisa melihatnya dari cermin. Aku mulai gila. Setelah memandang langsung tengkuknya tadi, sekarang hal yang aneh-aneh mulai muncul di pikiranku saat aku melihat wajahnya. Jika saja aku tak menahan diri, mungkin aku akan ambil resiko dengan menaruh tanganku di pinggangnya dan memeluknya dengan mesra. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, hiks. Dia bisa membenciku karena aku tidak sopan pada wanita.

"Aku sangat senang menerima _kimono_ yang cantik ini. Terima kasih, DIrektur…"

"Sama-sama. Tapi aku punya satu permintaan…"

Aku mulai mengikat _obi_ nya dengan hati-hati. Untunglah aku berdiri di belakangnya jadi dia tidak bisa melihat tanganku yang ketiring seperti banci saking segannya aku menyentuhnya! Walau pun yang kusentuh mungkin hanya kain _kimono_ nya, namun di kepalaku aku seperti menyentuh kulitnya langsung tanpa penghalang apa pun. Jangan katakan aku mesum karena pikiran-pikiran seperti ini hanya kusimpan sendiri tanpa kuumbar-umbar. Ah, tapi sekarang kau sudah tahu ya?

"Apa itu?"

"Karena aku memanggilmu Jaejoong… Mengapa tidak kau panggil saja namaku? Yunho."

"Direktur Yunho?"

"Yunho saja, tanpa direktur di depannya."

"Tapi aku sudah terbiasa memanggilmu direktur…"

"Baiklah kalau kau suka itu, aku tidak masalah."

Dengan mudahnya aku kalah dalam debat ini. Lebih tepatnya secara alamiah aku mengalah. Aneh bukan? Rasanya seperti ada mantra sihir yang membuatku patuh padanya. Atau dia memang sakti?

Setelah _obi_ nya terikat sempurna, aku menginstruksikan padanya untuk berbalik, atau berdiri menyamping supaya dia bisa melihat _obi_ yang melilit pinggangnya. Bersyukurnya aku ketika dia tersenyum, dia senang dengan hasil kerjaku yang tak seberapa ini. Di rumah, aku sering disuruh ibu untuk mengikat _obi_ nya dan _obi_ Jihye, nenek juga tidak ketinggalan. Jadinya aku tahu bentuk-bentuk ikatan _obi_ yang bermacam-macam, juga bentuk-bentuk pinggang wanita. Pinggang Jihye yang kurus, pinggang ibu yang gemuk, dan pinggang nenek yang sudah tidak berlekuk sama sekali. Aku sudah seperti penata rias bagi mereka. Mungkin ini kurang keren untuk pria –malah tidak keren sama sekali bagiku– , tapi kali ini aku bangga. Aku bangga karena bisa mengikat _obi_ wanita yang kusukai.

Soal pinggang Jaejoong… Meski pun aku tidak benar-benar menyentuhnya, tapi kurasa pinggangnya bagus.

Aku yang biasanya ketiduran saat menunggu wanita-wanita di rumahku berdandan, kali ini tidak merasa ngantuk sama sekali. Aku malah gugup menunggu Jaejoong di ruang tamu sambil sesekali membayangkan akan seperti apa wajah cantiknya sehabis berdandan. Kupikir _make up_ yang ia poles di wajahnya akan berbeda dibanding saat ia kerja. Benar saja, saat ia muncul, wajahnya telihat secerah bunga _sakura_ dengan riasan yang ringan namun manis. Di sudut-sudut matanya dibubuhkan warna merah yang bercampur dengan _pink_. Bibirnya pun sama, mengkilap lembut dengan warna merah muda. Rambutnya seperti biasa ia sisir ke belakang sebagian dan ia menyelipkan hiasan rambut yang warnanya senada dengan _kimono_ nya. Kalau dia berjalan-jalan di Kyoto dengan dandanan seperti itu, dengan sekali lihat saja orang mungkin akan berpikir kalau dia adalah _geisha_ kelas satu yang begitu menawan. Kalau dia berjalan sambil menatap pria, kuyakin pria itu akan menabrak tiang di depannya dengan suka rela.

Kami pergi ke festival dengan perasaan gembira –maksudku, aku yang gembira–. Aku tak henti-hentinya melirik Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingku dengan manis. Rasanya aku ingin terus bicara dan memujinya cantik, tapi aku tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun kecuali kekehanku yang dipaksakan setiap aku ketahuan mencuri pandang. Aku bukan orang yang cerewet dan aku tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa dengannya –selain pujian yang benar-benar ingin kuutarakan berkali-kali–.

Butuh setidaknya setengah jam untuk sampai ke kuil Sojiji. Kami sampai di siang hari ketika kuil itu sedang ramai-ramainya. Orang-orang berki _mono_ bertebaran di sana-sini, sama seperti kelopak _sakura_ yang berguguran di mana-mana dan menutupi jalan. Aku malu sekaligus senang saat orang-orang melihatku dan Jaejoong tanpa berpaling dengan tatapan –yang kurasa– terpesona leh aura kami yang memancar. Aku tahu kau akan bilang aku terlalu percaya diri, tapi lihatlah! Aku tidak pernah dikatai jelek oleh orang, dan kurasa aku pantas berjalan berdampingan dengan Jaejoong yang kecantikannya tiada tara. Mungkin kami akan jadi pasangan yang ekstraordinari seperti para selebritis –itu pun kalau kami pacaran–. Jaejoong beberapa kali menunduk malu dan menatapku cemas. Dia takut ada yang salah pada penampilannya, kukira. Karena sepanjang jalan tidak ada pria yang tidak memandangnya. Tapi itu pandangan takjub. Mengapa dia tak menyadari kecantikannya terpancar begitu sempurna?

Dia tak nyaman diperhatikan oleh pria. Beda denganku yang dengan senang hati mengumbar ketampananku pada setiap wanita hingga mereka terpaku melihatku. Tapi aku juga merasa risih pada beberapa pria yang menatapnya lain. Yang ingin kutahu, apakah Jaejoong merasakan hal yang sama ketika wanita-wanita itu mengagumiku?

Kami masuk ke kuil untuk berdoa di altar. Kebiasaan orang-orang yang datang ke kuil adalah melihat ramalan, kemudian menggantungkan hasilnya di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Tapi rupanya selesai berdoa Jaejoong melenggang pergi begitu saja melewati bagian ramalan, bahkan tanpa bertanya aku mau diramal atau tidak.

"Direktur, kurasa mereka memerhatikan kita sejak tadi."

Dia berbisik sambil terus berjalan. Ini membuatku penasaran dan menoleh ke segala arah. Karena aku tak kunjung menemukan siapa orang yang memerhatikan kami, Jaejoong menunjuk pada satu arah dan cepat-cepat menyembunyikan tangannya lagi. Dan akhirnya kutemukan siapa itu.

Demi bintang kejora, tak kusangka bahwa yang Jaejoong maksud ternyata adalah ibu dan nenekku sendiri!

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?!"

Jaejoong terkejut dengan teriakanku, termasuk orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Ibu dan nenek langsung kabur entah ke mana. Aku geram. Rupanya kami dibuntuti! Astaga, aku malu sekali!

"Siapa mereka, Direktur?"

"Sudah _'lah_ , kita pergi saja. Lupakan saja para penguntit-penguntit itu, anggap kau tidak pernah melihat mereka."

"Direktur?"

Aku sadar sudah berbicara dengan nada ketus pada Jaejoong. Salahkan kekesalanku pada ibu dan nenek. Aku juga sadar telah menarik tangannya tanpa permisi.

"Maaf..."

"Apa kau mengenal mereka?"

"Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya…?" aku menggaruk tengkukku. "Dua wanita yang tadi memerhatikan kita adalah ibu dan nenekku…"

"EH?"

Jaejoong jelas kaget.

Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Yang jelas, ibu dan nenekku pasti mengikuti kami karena penasaran pada Jaejoong. Kenapa mereka tidak mengatakan padaku saja kalau mereka ingin bertemu dengannya? Kenapa harus diam-diam seperti ini? Kencan pertamaku jadi seperti misi membawa uang ribuan dolar ke bank sentral. Aku jadi waswas.

"Kenapa mereka membuntutimu? Apa… Mereka tidak suka kau pergi denganku?"

"Bukan begitu…"

"Mungkin begitu, Direktur… Seharusnya kau pergi bukan dengan wanita seperti aku…" dia menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya mendadak sedih.

Aku panik. Jelas! Aku memang sering berhadapan dengan wanita-wanita yang kecewa karena kutolak, tapi ini lain cerita! Bagaimana jika aku membuatnya menangis dan sakit hati? Aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Tidak, Jaejoong, mereka hanya penasaran denganmu, karena selama ini aku tidak pernah membelikan _kimono_ untuk siapa pun kecuali kau… Mereka hanya ingin tahu, wanita seperti apa yang telah membuatku… Jatuh cinta."

Bagus, secara tidak sadar aku sudah meracau yang tidak jelas pada Jaejoong. Dia menatapku lurus-lurus dengan matanya yang mencari kesungguhan dariku. Tapi aku memang sungguh-sungguh!

Sekarang aku harus mempertanggung jawabkan perkataan polosku dan mengakhirinya dengan kalimat yang biasa diucapkan pria-pria keren di drama tivi. Aku mempersiapkan mentalku dengan menarik napas panjang lalu membuangnya dengan pelit. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar, lalu jatuh kembali pada sepasang matanya. Dia masih menatapku tanpa bicara. Kemudian aku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan ini.

"Mungkin ini terlalu dini, mengingat kita belum lama saling mengenal. Tapi… Aku tahu kalau aku… Telah jatuh cinta padamu."

Aku mengulum senyumku. Sebenarnya dalam hati aku ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya dan berguling-guling di tanah lalu menjambaki rambutku sampai rontok semua. Ya Tuhan, kupikir mempraktekkan adegan drama di kehidupan nyata adalah sesuatu yang berlebihan, tapi aku sudah melakukannya!

"Emmm… Jaejoong?"

Aku mulai cemas ketika dia hanya menatapku kosong, bahkan tanpa berkedip selama beberapa saat.

"Direktur…" dia bersuara pelan dan lembut. Kukira dia memanggilku tapi ternyata dia malah berjalan pergi menjauhiku bahkan tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

Aku ternganga. Segera saja kukejar dia. Kupanggil namanya berkali-kali. Untung jalannya tidak secepat burung unta, jadi aku masih bisa mengejarnya. Aku sempat-sempatnya melirik pada sekitarku dan sudah kuduga orang-orang memerhatikan kami. Mereka mungkin mengira ada syuting drama di kuil Sojiji.

Bukannya aku mendramatisir, ini memang dramatis.

"Jaejoong!"

 _Grep!_ Akhirnya aku berhasil menangkapnya dalam pelukanku. Dia terhuyung ke belakang tapi aku menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Aku memeluknya erat sekali.

"Direktur…"

"Kau mau ke mana? Maaf jika aku membuatmu tidak suka… Anggap saja tadi aku hanya membual, ya?"

Awalnya kukira dia jadi benci padaku karena tiba-tiba aku menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi nampaknya aku salah besar. Saat dia berbalik padaku, pipinya bersemu merah seperti tomat. Katanya dia terkejut mendengar pernyataanku, jadi dia reflek berlari untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Kau tidak sedang… Bergurau, 'kan?"

"A-aku serius _'kok_! Aku… Aku… Mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong…"

Kali ini giliran aku yang malu. Betul-betul malu. Kurasa wajahku sudah sama merahnya dengan manisan apel yang biasa dijual di pasar malam. Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat karena aku tidak sanggup menatapnya.

Aku tidak peduli jika orang memandang aneh pada kami.

"Astaga, manis sekali! Tak kusangka anakku berani menyatakan cinta pada seorang wanita!"

Aku hampir jatuh terjungkal saking terkejutnya saat ibu dan nenekku tiba-tiba muncul di depan kami. Aku yang rasa malunya bertambah seribu kali lipat menyembunyikan diri di balik punggung Jaejoong seperti bocah yang takut dimarahi tetangga gara-gara mendorong anak sekaligus cucu mereka ke kolam renang.

"Oh! Perkenalkan, aku ibunya pria lucu yang bersembunyi di belakangmu itu, dan ini ibuku."

"Ah… Salam kenal, Nyonya. Saya Kim Jaejoong."

Aku bisa mendegar ibu memperkenalkan dirinya dan nenek pada Jaejoong. Berharap saja jika mereka tidak menerkam Jaejoong. Mereka seperti beruang yang melihat salmon di sungai.

"Jung Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau ini pria macam apa? Kenapa kau bersembunyi seperti itu?" nenek membentakku. Jaejoong melirik padaku dan kami saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Mungkin dia juga bingung sama seperti aku.

Akhirnya aku mengangkat kepalaku.

"Sungguh tak kusangka wanita cantik sepertimu mau pada cucu durhaka seperti dia ini, Nona. Aku sangat berterima kasih…"

"Nona Jaejoong, apa kau seorang model? Ah bahkan model pun tidak ada yang secantik dirimu. Di mana kau berkenalan dengan anakku? Kau tahu, dia sudah terlalu lama membujang tanpa kekasih."

Aku mulai seperti objek _bully_ senior di sekolah. Aku hanya bisa diam menunduk dan menunggu para senior itu puas mengataiku. Ibu dan nenekku memang sikapnya manis –pada Jaejoong–, tapi selalu terselip sebutan-sebutan yang menyakiti hatiku. Mereka ini, benar-benar!

"Ibu, nenek, apa kalian tidak ingin menikmati indahnya _sakura_ yang bermekaran di kuil Sojiji ini? Mengapa kalian malah menghabiskan waktu di sini? Mengapa kalian tidak berjalan-jalan saja? Sayang _'lho,_ mekarnya sakura ini _'kan_ tidak lama."

"Oh kata-katamu sungguh manis sekali, cucuku! Tapi kami di sini untuk mengobrol dengan Nona ini, bukan denganmu! Kenapa kau mengusir kami?"

Aku langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan nenek. Bahasa diplomatisku tidak mempan pada beliau.

"Ibu benar. Sopan sekali dia mengusir kita!"

Ibuku malah menambah-nambahkan.

"Nona, bagaimana kalu kau berjalan-jalan dengan kami? _Sakura_ di belakang kuil lebih banyak mekar dibanding di sini."

"Ah? Aku…"

Nenek mengajak Jaejoong untuk pergi. Jelas saja aku tidak mau! Aku tidak rela Jaejoong dimonopoli oleh ibu dan nenekku! Bisa saja mereka menyukainya tapi tidak berarti Jaejoong direbut dariku! Apalagi ini kencanku, bukan kencan mereka!

Aku mulai kesal. Akhirnya aku berbisik di telinga Jaejoong untuk mengajaknya pergi, sesaat sebelum aku mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya lari. Kabur lebih tepatnya. Nenek dan ibu berteriak-teriak memanggil nama kami tanpa bisa mengejar. Jaejoong melotot padaku, karena tak percaya tiba-tiba digendong ala pengantin di depan umum, kukira. Aku akan minta maaf padanya setelah ini. Setelah aku menemukan tempat yang aman dari ibu dan nenek.

Kalau kau bertemu dua beruang betina di hutan, lebih baik kau bersembunyi. Tapi kalau kau adalah salmon yang entah bagaimana ditakdirkan untuk bertemu beruang di sungai, sebisa mungkin melompatlah, atau berenang lebih kuat ke bagian sungai yang lain.

"JUNG YUNHOOO!"

:::

YOUR TATTOOS, YOUR LEGS, AND YOUR WET HIGH HEELS: 教えない

TO BE CONTINUED

:::

Ya ampun, niatnya mau berduaan, eh malah ketemu ibu sama nenek di tempat kencan. Direktur Jung kurang mujur… Hahaha.

Zori, memang mirip geta tapi bentuknya beda. Zori seperti sandal tapi terbuat dari kayu yang dipernis. Biasanya berwarna merah tua atau cokelat. Zori potongannya seperti wedges, tinggi. Makanya Jaejoong nggak bisa lari waktu kabur dari Yunho, kecuali cuma jalan cepat. Kalau lari, yang ada jatoh deh.

Laki-laki nggak banyak yang bisa masang obi, biasanya juga yang masang perempuan lagi. Kecuali laki-laki penata rias yang pekerjaannya emang masang obi. Dulu, di zaman Edo lebih banyak penata rias laki-laki daripada perempuan.

Kencan Direktur Jung sama Nona Kim lanjut ngga nih?

:::

THANKS FOR READ!

MIND TO REVIEW?

::


	7. Chapter 7: Jaejoong dan Junsu

Kencanku hari itu awalnya memang tidak berjalan lancar karena ibu dan nenekku. Tapi setelah kabur dari mereka aku dan Jaejoong akhirnya dapat menikmati waktu berduaan –sebenarnya aku _'sih_ yang menikmatinya–. Sehabis melihat _sakura_ di kuil Sojiji kami makan siang di sebuah restoran bergaya _western_ di persimpangan jalan dekat kuil itu. Di sana banyak orang asing, dan Jaejoong seperti jadi satu-satunya wanita ber _kimono_ di restoran itu. Pria-pria asing yang duduk dan makan _steak_ mereka bahkan memandanginya dengan kagum. Bukannya kesal aku malah bangga akan hal ini. Aku, yang duduk di satu meja bersama Jaejoong tentu jadi punya hak untuk mendelik pada mereka dan memberi kode bahwa Jaejoong adalah milikku.

Tunggu.

Aku baru ingat bahkan sampai kami pulang dan aku mengantarkannya ke rumah pun dia belum mengatakan apa pun soal pernyataan cintaku.

Jadi, salah ya, kalau kubillang dia milikku?

Astaga…

Pantas saja setiap aku melamun memikirkan Jaejoong, seperti ada yang menggaruk-garuk perasaanku.

Bagaimana ini? Dia belum memberi jawaban. Haruskah aku datang menemuinya dan bertanya; 'Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?'

:::

Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul "Tattoos & High Heels"-U-Know Yunho

:::

YOUR TATTOOS, YOUR LEGS, AND YOUR WET HIGH HEELS: 教えない

Chapter 7: Jaejoong dan Junsu

A TVXQ FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES

YUNJAE/MINJAE/SUJAE

GENDERSWITCH FOR JAEJOONG!

ROMANCE/COMEDY

OOC, ALUR SUKA-SUKA, FULL OF TYPO(S), DIKSI NGACO, NGEBOSENIN

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

:::

Aku mengirimkan pesan padanya untuk bertanya bolehkah aku menemuinya. Boleh, katanya. Tapi ada sebaris pesan lagi yang menyusul setelah jawaban itu. Dan aku harus pergi ke SMU Yamanaka kalau ingin menemuinya. Ya tentu saja aku langsung meluncur ke tempat itu tanpa basa-basi…

Di jalan, aku sempat berpikir sedang apa Jaejoong di sekolah, apa mengantar Changmin? Atau… Menemui Junsu?

Aku ingat dia pernah bicara padaku kalau profesinya adalah seorang guru olahraga sekolah menengah atas.

Aku tiba di sekolah itu sekitar jam dua siang. Banyak anak-anak berseragam sekolah berkeliaran di mana-mana. Tak sedikit yang melihatku sampai terbengong-bengong ketika aku berjalan melewati mereka. Mungkin aneh ada orang setampan diriku datang ke sekolah itu –ehem, maksudku aneh ada eksekutif bersetelan jas sepertiku datang ke sekolah mereka–. Aku jadi kangen masa-masa sekolahku dulu. Waktu SMU aku dinobatkan jadi King di _prom nite,_ tapi sayangnya Queen yang mendampingiku bukanlah gadis yang kusukai –saat itu aku bahkan tidak punya orang yang kusuka–.

Jaejoong memberitahuku lewat pesan singkat bahwa ia sedang berada di lapangan olahraga. Aku berjalan ke sana dengan bertanya terlebh dahulu pada siswa yang kebetulan berpapasan denganku. Aku tidak pernah masuk ke sekolah ini sehingga aku tidak tahu ke mana arah yang harus kutuju.

"Direktur!"

Sahut Jaejoong memanggilku ketika aku masuk ke area luas yang merupakan lapangan olahraga SMU Yamanaka. Duduknya langsung tegak dan tangannya terangkat untuk melambai padaku. Dari kejauhan, rupanya dia dapat melihatku. Itu karena matanya jeli, atau pakaianku yang mencolok, atau memang dia sudah menunggu-nunggu kedatanganku sejak tadi? Ah, yang terakhir itu aku yang berharap.

"Jaejoong, sedang apa kau di sekolah siang-siang begini?" ucapku seraya duduk di sampingnya. Rindangnya pohon di belakang melindungi kami dari teriknya sinar matahari.

"Aku habis menemui gurunya Changmin."

Aku membulatkan mulutku sambil mengangguk. Berarti ini sekolah Changmin, dan salah satu dugaanku benar kalau dia memang ada di sekolah karena si wajah bayi itu.

"Lalu di mana Changmin?"

"Tentu saja sedang belajar." Jaejoong tertawa.

Kulitnya makin terang karena sinar matahari, begitu pun rambut pirangnya. Hari ini dia tidak menyisir sebagian rambutnya ke belakang seperti yang biasa kulihat. Bagian samping rambutnya sedikit menutupi tulang pipinya.

Ia mengenakan kemeja putih polos yang bagiku cukup tipis hingga aku bisa mlihat branya yang berwarna hitam. Aku tidak mesum! Salahkan mataku yang terlalu jeli!

"Ada apa, Direktur?"

"Ah, tidak."

Mungkin dia merasa heran karena aku memandang ke bagian yang tidak seharusnya kupandang. Yah, semoga saja dia tidak tahu kalau aku memandangi dadanya tadi.

Kami duduk di tangga di tepian lapangan olahraga. Anak-anak berseragam olahraga sedang berlari mengitari lapangan. Seperti cumi yang diasinkan di bawah sinar matahari. Sebenarnya aku kasihan pada mereka, mengapa jadwal pelajaran olahraga sesiang ini? Aku terkejut ketika guru olahraga mereka memukul kepala salah satu siswa laki-laki dengan map absensinya. Dia memarahi anak itu karena sudah bolos pelajaran selama beberapa kali. Semakin lama kudengar suara guru itu, semakin aku kenal suaranya.

"Si Junsu?"

Kutanyakan saja pada Jaejoong untuk memastikan kalau aku tidak salah.

"Iya."

Sejak tadi guru olahraga itu memang berdiri memunggungi kami hingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Namun kalau dipikir-pikir harusnya aku mengetahuinya lebih awal kalau dia itu adalah si Junsu. Rambut cokelatnya yang berjambul seperti Tin Tin harusnya membuatku bisa langsung mengenalinya.

"Aku malas pulang karena cuacanya panas seperti ini, jadinya aku duduk-duduk saja, menunggu sampai sejuk sedikit. Kebetulan ada Junsu jadi aku tidak seperti orang hilang yang sendirian." tuturnya sambil tertawa. "Dan sekarang ada Direktur." dia menunduk dan tersenyum.

"Ya, Jaejoong. Aku menemuimu karena ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

Aku memantapkan hatiku sambil menatap langit sejenak. Lalu pandanganu kembali padanya.

"Kau ingat _'kan,_ dua hari yang lalu aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku mencintaimu?" andai ibuku ada di sini, aku akan langsung membenamkan kepalaku di perut buncitnya untuk menahan malu. Aku tidak berbakat untuk ini!

"Ahh…" Jaejoong mengangguk lambat-lambat. Senyumnya canggung sekali.

"Sekarang yang ingin kukatakan adalah…" aku memberanikan diri menyentuh tangannya yang ia pangku di atas lutut. "Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Dia menatapku lekat dengan matanya yang berklai-kali harus kuakui sangat-sangat indah. Tapi kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya. Aku menyingkirkan tanganku sendiri darinya.

"Direktur, aku… Aku tahu kau pria yang sangat baik. Kau bahkan membelikanku sebuah _kimono,_ benda berharga yang sangat mahal harganya. Aku betul-betul berterima kasih. Tapi… Aku belum tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu…"

Apa aku ditolak?

"Emm… Yaa… Aku mengerti… Ini memang terlalu dini." ucapku dengan kecewa. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Meski pun begitu, kupikir aku bisa mencoba untuk menyukaimu, Direktur."

Kau tahu rasanya melihat pelangi sehabis hujan? Aku ternganga mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Dia mengatakan itu sambil melemparkan senyumnya padaku.

"Jadi…?"

"Emmm…" dia menelengkan kepalanya seperti kucing. "Aku mau jadi pacarmu."

Serius?

Aku hampir pingsan mendengarnya. Rasanya nyawaku hilang tiba-tiba. Aku bisa mendengar suara Jaejoong yang memanggilku, juga bisa melihatnya yang duduk di sampingku dengan wajah bingung. Ini seperti mimpi. Bukan! ini bukan mimpi!

 _Buakh!_ Aku tahu ini bukan mimpi karena aku bisa merasakan pandanganku mengabur ketika ada sebuah bola yang mengenai kepalaku. Seseorang pasti menendangnya dengan keras sekali. Aku mengaduh-aduh nyeri, membungkuk dan tanpa sadar bersandar di paha Jaejoong.

"Maaf!"

"Kau ini! Tendang yang benar! Tendang untuk dioper pada temanmu! Bukan tendang sembarangan seperti itu!"

"Junsu!"

Lalu kudengar suara si Junsu yang berteriak memarahi anak yang sudah menendang bola itu. Kudengar juga Jaejoong memanggil nama si Junsu.

"Jaejoong, kukira bola itu mengenaimu!" si Junsu berjalan ke arah kami. "Sejak kapan kau duduk bersama seorang pria? Tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal orang ini."

"Dia ini Direktur Jung!"

"Wah, yang benar?"

Aku menyembunyikan wajahku, tapi aku tahu kalau si Junsu berjongkok di depan kami.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" punggungku ditepuk.

Dalam kesakitan aku mengambil kesempatan untuk berlama-lama bersandar di paha Jaejoong dengan mengabaikan si Junsu. Wangi celananya, dan empuknya paha wanita yang kusukai ini benar-benar membuatku senang.

"Ahh itu pasti sakit…" Jaejoong menyentuh punggungku dan memegangi tanganku yang kupakai untuk menutupi wajahku.

"Aduh…" ucapku berdusta.

"Kalau begitu kita ke ruang kesehatan saja _'lah._ Hei Yun… Yun, siapa 'lah itu namamu, kau bisa berdiri 'kan? Kurasa kakimu masih bisa berjalan karena hanya kepalamu yang kena bola!"

Dia sarkastik sekali. Akhirnya aku bangun dengan mencebikkan wajahku.

Aku dibawa ke ruang kesehatan sekolah untuk diobati. Memang _'sih_ aku pura-pura merasa kesakitan seperti kepalaku habis dipukul benda tumpul, padahal mungkin pelipisku hanya memar dan lecet sedikit. Aku berakting berlebihan di depan Jaejoong supaya dia tidak lepas dariku. Buktinya dari lapangan sampai ke ruang kesehatan pun dia terus menggantungkan tangannya di lenganku. Hei, kau jangan sebut aku jahat karena menipunya. Kau tidak tahu rasanya dapat perhatian ekstra dari orang yang kau sukai?

Di ruang kesehatan, aku diobati oleh si Junsu –seperti saat kakiku kena bubur panas waktu itu–, sementara Jaejoong menemaniku duduk di ranjang yang tipis. Di mana-mana ranjang ruang kesehatan rupanya tidak ada yang nyaman. Bahkan dulu di sekolahku yang elit sekali pun ranjangnya sama saja. Tipis, keras. Tidak enak untuk dipakai tidur. Mungkin karena itu juga jarang ada yang sengaja bolos dan pura-pura sakit agar bisa tidur di ruang kesehatan. Tidur siang saat jam pelajaran berlangsung itu paling enak memang di atap sekolah.

"Direktur, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Jaejoong berdiri dan menyentuh pelipisku lembut. Oh astaga, rasanya seperti dibelai malaikat. Ya, dia memang malaikat.

"Yaah… Karena muridku sudah membuatmu begini, aku akan mentraktirmu es krim."

Es krim?

"Tenang, aku juga akan membelikannya untukmu, Mameha…"

Aku tidak tahu apa hubungannya antara terluka dan es krim. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan si Junsu itu. Ini seperti kau mencoba mencoba membaca novel dengan hufur Rusia yang sama-sekali tidak kau mengerti –kecuali huruf-huruf yang seperti terbalik, dan kau terka itu dibaca apa–. Setelah memaksa otakku untuk berpikir akhirnya aku dapat kesimpulan bahwa ini mungkin wujud permintaan maafnya padaku. Tapi kenapa harus es krim? Memangnya aku anak kecil yang menangis karena permennya jatuh kena tendangan bola _nyasar_?

Si Junsu pergi. Tinggallah aku berdua dengan Jaejoong di ruang kesehatan. Aku heran mengapa tidak ada yang berjaga. Kalau-kalau ada siswa yang terluka atau sakit, siapa yang akan mengobati mereka? _Masa'_ ambil obat sendiri?

"Ahh… Apa aku membawa kesialan bagimu? Waktu itu mobilmu mogok saat kita bertemu di _konbini,_ lalu kakimu kena bubur panas di rumahku, dan sekarang kepalamu kena tendangan bola…" Jaejoong nampak muram.

"Ah, tidak, tidak! Itu bukan karenamu! Aku saja yang kurang hati-hati dan kadang tidak beruntung!" aku mencoba menghiburnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir memang sudah beberapa kali aku mendapatkan kesialan saat aku bersamanya. Tapi kesialan itu jugalah yang justru menciptakan kesempatan bagiku untuk semakin dekat dengannya. Bahkan saat kencanku diganggu ibu dan nenek, aku bisa mengutarakan perasaanku padanya –meski pun tanpa sengaja–. Kupikir segala kesialan itu bukan karena Jaejoong, mungkin dewa kemalangan saja yang senang menggangguku.

"Aku mulai berpikir… Bagaimana nantinya, kalau kau bersamaku, kau akan terus mengalami kesialan seperti ini."

"Bukan kau yang menyebabkan hal-hal buruk itu terjadi, Jaejoong. Aku tidak akan sering-sering sial kalau aku berhati-hati."

"Tapi…"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kalau pun aku mengalami kesialan yang membuatku sakit atau terluka, ada kau di sisiku. Aku tidak salah ingat, _'kan_ , kalau kau sudah setuju jadi pacarku?"

Eitts… Sebentar. Rasanya kata-kataku sungguh seperti dalam skrip drama tivi. Aku jadi malu sendiri. Apalagi ketika aku sadar kalau ternyata sedari tadi tanganku menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Iya…"

Selama beberapa saat kami sama-sama tidak saling menatap, sampai ketika ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi. Kupikir ada telpon, ternyata hanya pesan singkat. Jaejoong mengusap layar dan membaca pesan itu.

"Ish! Dia ini! Menyebalkan sekali!"

Aku terkejut melihatnya menghentakkan kaki ke lantai dengan kesal. Sepertinya dia marah akan sesuatu.

"Ayo, Direktur. Junsu sangat merepotkan hingga kita harus pergi ke lapangan untuk mengambil es krim!"

Akhirnya kami kembali ke lapangan olahraga tempat aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong tadi. Di tangga yang terpayungi pohon rindang itu, si Junsu sedang duduk melipat sebelah kakinya dan menikmati es krim dalam _cup_. Dia menoleh ketika kami datang.

"Untung kalian cepat ke sini. Kalau menungguku di sana, es krimnya akan meleleh sebelum aku sampai."

"Kau _'kan_ bisa berlai ke ruang kesehatan supaya cepat sampai!"

"Kau mau es krimnya jatuh di jalan? Lantas aku harus kembali ke kantin dan membelikannya lagi untukmu?"

"Lho? Aku _'kan_ tidak mnta es krim! Kau sendiri yang ingin membelikannya untukku!"

Aku hanya bisa diam saat mereka bertengkar seperti itu. Anehnya, aku merasa pertengkaran menunjukkan bahwa ada keakraban dalam hubungan dua orang manusia. Maksudku, pertengkarannya bukan yang seperti ibu-ibu muda bersaing untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih cantik, tapi pertengkaran yang… Yaa, begitu 'lah. Aku belum pernah bertengkar dengan Jaejoong dan aku seperti tidak merasakan apa yang mungkin Jaejoong dan Junsu rasakan ketika mereka bertengkar. Sedikit banyak aku cemburu.

"Kau mau yang vanilla atau strawberry? Pilih salah satu dan akan kuberikan yang sisanya untuk si Yunyun." si Junsu melihatku sambil tertawa. "Eh, maaf ya, namamu sulit kuingat."

"Namaku Yunho…"

"Direktur, kau mau yang mana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hei, Mameha, kenapa kau senang sekali melempar pertanyaan pada orang lain?"

"Eeh? Justru kau yang tidak sopan! Harusnya kau biarkan Direktur yang memilih terlebih dahulu!"

Lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar, dan akhirnya aku berinisiatif untuk menengahi.

"Ya sudah, aku mau yang strawberry saja."

"Nah, begitu _'dong_." Si Junsu memberikan _cup_ es krim strawberry yang dia pegang kepadaku. Jaejoong terlihat kesal sekali pada pria satu itu.

Yang vanilla untuk Jaejoong. Kata si Junsu, Jaejoong memang suka es krim vanilla. Kebetulan juga aku memilih yang strawberry, jadi yang satu itu bisa ia dapatkan.

Tak salah lagi memang kalau si Junsu tahu banyak tentang Jaejoong, mungkin sampai hal-hal sepele sekali pun. Jika aku memang berniat untuk menanyainya soal hal-hal yang ingin kuketahui tentang Jaejoong, bisa saja aku melakukannya. Tapi rasanya kurang etis. Seperti meminta seorang pria untuk membicarakan tentang mantan istrinya yang sekaligus juga jadi wanita yang kau sukai.

Hubungan mereka jugalah yang membuatku penasaran. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana mereka bisa putus, dan setelahnya menjalin hubungan yang entah itu bisa disebut pertemanan, persaudaraan atau apa _'lah_ itu namanya yang begini akrab? Jika suatu pasangan putus, meski pun itu dengan cara yang baik-baik sekali pun, tak ada yang kuyakin berakhir baik. Pasti ada rasa canggung antara satu sama lain, atau mungkin perasaan yang masih dipendam, entah itu cinta, atau benci yang tersisa. Untuk kasus mereka, aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi saat itu.

Aku makan es krim dengan memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi. Tapi aku tidak mendapatkan hasil yang nyata.

"Direktur…"

Jaejoong memanggilku dengan suaranya yang pelan. Aku menghentikan kegiatan makan es krimku dan beralih pandang padanya. Dia diam tidak bergerak sama sekali. Wajahnya kelihatan takut. Awalnya aku bingung dia kenapa, tapi akhirnya aku tahu kalau ada belalang yang hinggap di pundaknya.

Aku berniat untuk menyingkirkan belalang itu tapi si Junsu dengan cepat berdiri dan menghentikanku. Dia mendaratkan bokongnya di sebelahku dan sekarang aku yang berada di tengah, bukan Jaejoong. Si Junsu terkekeh. Jaejoong masih sama begitu, mematung.

"Hei, Mameha, kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, tidak bisakah kau singkirkan belalang itu sendiri? Makhluk hijau itu bukan monster!"

"Junsu…"

"Mau sampai kapan harus ada orang yang menyingkirkan serangga-serangga yang hinggap di pundakmu?"

Si Junsu terkekeh lagi. Sepertinya ia suka sekali menjahili orang.

"Direktur…"

Setelah Jaejoong memanggilku untuk kedua kali akhirnya aku singkirkan tangan si Junsu, lalu aku melempar belalang itu ke sembarang arah. Jaejoong langsung menghambur padaku. Pakaianku sudah seperti _tissue_ yang menyerap air matanya. Ya, dia menangis! Astaga! Demi belalang sembah! Dia pasti sudah sangat ketakutan sejak tadi!

"Kau cengeng sekali, _'sih_. Si Changmin saja tidak takut belalang."

 _Bugh!_ Aku terkesiap saat tangan Jaejoong tiba-tiba bergerak untuk memukul si Junsu. Dia marah sekali sepertinya.

"Itu _'kan_ Changmin, bukan aku!"

"Lihat itu! Begini kebiasaanmu kalau marah. Selalu memukulku!"

Jaejoong tidak bicara apa-apa tapi dia berniat memukul si Junsu lagi, aku berusaha menghentikannya dengan menariknya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu marah. Apa nantinya kau akan memarahiku juga seperti ini?"

Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya masih basah bekas menangis.

"Ya ampun… Kalian manis sekali, seperti yang baru jadian saja." komentar si Junsu.

"Kami memang baru jadian _'kok_."

"Wah?"

Si Junsu terlihat kaget.

"Dan Jaejoong sekarang adalah pacarku. Iya, _'kan,_ Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong membuang wajahnya malu. Si Junsu tertawa setengah terpaksa. Aku tahu itu karena hanya sebelah bibirnya yang melengkung. Dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi, di depan si Junsu, aku merasa jadi seperti seorang antagonis dalam sebuah cerita.

Aku pulang dengan mengantar Jaejoong ke tempat kerjanya terlebih dahulu. Harusnya aku senang memang, ini hari pertamaku dengan Jaejoong sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tapi, aku merasa tidak enak setiap aku mengingat si Junsu. Entah mengapa perasaanku sejalan dengan sebaris pesan singkat yang aku terima tepat setelah aku sampai di _café_ La Storia.

 _'Yunho, apa besok kita bisa bertemu? Aku ingin bicara.'_

Nomor asing itu bahkan tidak ada dalam daftar kontakku. Tapi aku tahu siapa orangnya. Yang aku heran, dari mana dia mendapatkan nomor ponselku? Aku tak pernah memberitahunya sama sekali.

"Terima kasih, Direktur. Hati-hati di jalan."

Jaejoong melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku melajukan mobilku setelah itu.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahukan ini pada Jaejoong, tentang pesan yang kuterima…

:::

YOUR TATTOOS, YOUR LEGS, AND YOUR WET HIGH HEELS: 教えない

TO BE CONTINUED

:::

Waduh, kira-kira siapa yang kirim sms ke Direktur Jung?

Bagian Jejung takut belalang itu inspirasinya dari satu pic yang saya lihat waktu dulu, dan inget lagi ketika liat belalang di depan rumah. Di pic itu, Jejung keliatan takuuuutttt banget sampe kayaknya nahan napas karena ada serangga besar yang hinggap di pundaknya. Dia ngeliatin kru dengan mukanya yang mau nangis. Hahahaha kasian banget aduuuhh! Kalau saya di sana udah saya sentilin itu serangga jauh-jauh!

Gimana nasib Junsu? Gimana reaksi Changmin kalau tahu kakak sekaligus mamanya jadian sama Direktur Jung? Yunho harus bilang apa sama anak itu? Jejung bakal bantu nggak ya…?

:::

THANKS FOR READ!

MIND TO REVIEW?

:::


	8. Chapter 8: Aku Harus Belajar

Aku dan si pengirim pesan itu –yang kau tahu pasti siapa– membuat janji untuk bertemu di taman bermain dekat stasiun Shinjuku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia memilih tempat itu, padahal kukira dia akan memintaku untuk datang ke sekolah, atau dia yang datang ke kantorku. Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkannya. Ya, si Junsu itu.

Meski begitu, aku tahu asalannya ingin bertemu denganku adalah untuk membicarakan tentang hubunganku dan Jaejoong. Maka aku menyiapkan segala jawaban dari pertanyaan yang mungkin dia utarakan padaku. Aku tahu dia orang yang baik, makanya aku merasa tidak enak. Tapi kalau pun terus begini, tidak ada tindakan yang bisa aku lakukan.

Aku jadi bingung sendiri.

Apa aku harus bertanya pada nenek dan memintanya meramal peruntunganku, juga apa-apa saja yang pantang kulakukan?

:::

Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul "Tattoos & High Heels"-U-Know Yunho

:::

YOUR TATTOOS, YOUR LEGS, AND YOUR WET HIGH HEELS: 教えない

Chapter 8:

A TVXQ FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES

YUNJAE/MINJAE/SUJAE

GENDERSWITCH FOR JAEJOONG!

ROMANCE/COMEDY

OOC, ALUR SUKA-SUKA, FULL OF TYPO(S), DIKSI NGACO, NGEBOSENIN

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

:::

Boa dan kru lainnya bertanya mengapa aku sering bolos kerja, dan kalau kerja pun datangnya di jam-jam yang tidak menentu. Ada yang khawatir aku sakit ini itu. Ada juga yang menggodaku dengan mengatakan kalau aku pergi kencan –yang ini benar–. Kukatakan saja pada mereka kalau aku punya urusan di luar, mereka semua maklum dengan itu. tapi beda dengan Boa yang tidak mudah percaya begitu saja. Seusai rapat, dia bahkan menyeretku ke cafeteria untuk memaksaku bicara.

Kukatakan saja padanya dengan jujur apa yang terjadi selama beberapa waktu ini. Awalnya dia tidak percaya kalau aku sudah dua hari menjadi kekasihnya. Aku bercerita panjang lebar. Butuh waktu satu jam makan siang untuk menghabiskan ceritaku. Boa mendengarkannya dengan setia sambil makan. Aku sendiri saking seriusnya bercerita sampai lupa pesan makanan –dan dia juga tidak memesankan apa pun untukku ternyata–. Akhirnya aku makan di ruanganku setelah jam istirahat berakhir. Sekertarisku nampak heran ketika aku menyuruhnya menyeduh ramen cup untukku. Entah mengapa saat itu aku ingat ramen buatan Jaejoong.

Mengingat Jaejoong membuatku mengingat si Junsu juga. Aku ada janji dengannya sore ini. Kalau begitu, karena aku harus bertemu dengan Junsu, aku tidak bisa ke café La Storia. Jadi hari ini aku sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Aku bahkan lupa untuk mengirim pesan singkat padanya, atau menelponnya. Jadi, sebelum aku berangkat menemui si Junsu, aku mengirim pesan pada Jaejoong yang berbunyi;

'Semangat, Nona Kim!'

Itu saja. Singkat bukan? Kau tidak tahu aku berkali-kali menghapus kalimat yang kutulis karena merasa tidak pantas untuk mengirimnya?

Aku menunggu balasan darinya tapi tak kunjung kudapatkan juga, bahkan sampai aku tiba di SMU Yamanaka sekali pun. Akhirnya aku membesarkan hatiku sendiri, aku berpikir kalau dia mungkin sedang sibuk di café dan tidak sempat melihat pesan masuk di ponselnya. Ya sudah 'lah.

Aku merasa dungu karena ternyata taman bermain itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter ke timur dari gerbang masuk sekolah. Padahal aku tinggal jalan sedikit dan menengok ke kanan-kiri, tapi dasar aku manusia masa depan yang terlalu bergantung pada teknologi, aku malah mencarinya lewat GPS tadi.

"Kau tidak bosan ya, setiap hari pakai jas begitu?"

Itu yang dikatakan si Junsu saat aku datang. Dia menertawaiku entah karena apa. Kupikir tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku.

"Kerja di kantor 'kan harus memakai pakaian formal seperti ini…"

"Kau memang pantas disebut direktur."

Karena tidak ada kursi –ada mungkin, tapi aku tidak melihatnya–, maka aku duduk di ayunan sama seperti si Junsu. Dia duduk di ayunan dengan mendorong tubuhnya sendiri, sedikit-sedikit ayunannya bergerak maju-mundur. Agak aneh memang pria dewasa seperti dia main ayunan. Tapi saat kulihat diriku sendiri aku pun sama saja, aku duduk di ayunan, lalu apa bedanya aku dengan dia?

"Sebetulnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Em… Apa, ya…?"

Dia menengadah pada langit sore. Langit tak berawan hingga warna jingganya begitu terang. Aku hanya bisa menunggunya bicara.

"Tentang Jaejoong?"

Akhirnya kutanyakan sendiri.

"Hu-um." gumamnya.

"Maaf…"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Entahlah, aku ingin minta maaf saja padamu."

Saat itu aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa kata maaf itu meluncur dengan mudah dari mulutku. Mungkin karena perasaanku yang… Yaah, lagi-lagi aku merasa tidak enak pada si Junsu.

"Kalau kau memang pacaran dengan Jaejoong, jagalah dia baik-baik."

Krincing! Saat si Junsu bicara ada seekor kucing muncul entah dari mana, kalungnya bergemerincing ketika kucing berbulu kuning itu berjalan. Si Junsu membungkuk untuk menjangkau kucing itu dan kemudian dia gendong, untunglah si kucing bukan tipe yang galak sepertinya, karena disentuh oleh manusia ia tidak banyak berontak.

"Aku yakin kau bisa dipercaya." dia mengelus-elus kucing itu lalu diciuminya seperti mencium bayi.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Kenapa kalian bisa putus?" aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang selama ini jadi pikiranku, tapi tanpa sadar, dan aku agak menyesal telah mengatakannya. Mungkin ini terlalu pribadi.

"Emm… Bagaimana ya… Mungkin kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku dan Jaejoong memutuskan hubungan kami waktu itu, melihat kami yang sekarang seperti teman lama bagini 'kan?"

Dia benar. Persis sekali seperti yang kupikirkan.

"Aku yang mengakhirinya."

Shock. Si Junsu menertawaiku karena aku hanya bisa ternganga. Ya, sungguh, aku tidak percaya kalau wanita cantik dan baik hati seperti Jaejoong pernah dicampakkan oleh seorang pria, oleh si Junsu ini!

"Masalahnya bukan karena Jaejoong, tapi karena diriku sendiri."

"Apa kau punya selingkuhan dan lebih mencintai wanita itu ketimbang Jaejoong? Atau… Kau dijodohkan oleh orangtuamu?"

"Dijodohkan? Kau pikir ini jaman shogun?" tawanya berderai keras, kucing dalam pangkuannya hampir saja kabur. "Lagipula aku tidak punya selingkuhan saat aku pacaran dengannya, kau pikir aku bisa menyia-nyiakan wanita seperti Jaejoong?"

Si Junsu memeluk si kucing dengan gemas. Aku makin bingung dan ingin si Junsu cepat-cepat bercerita. Waktu itu, saat menginap satu kamar dengan dia aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada ceritanya, tapi kali ini aku sangat ingin dia bicara banyak.

"Waktu itu si Mameha benci sekali padaku, dia marah selama berminggu-minggu, kuhubungi tidak bisa, datang kerumahnya pun selalu diusir oleh si Changmin. Anak itu kejam sekali kalau mengusirku, dia seperti security penjaga brankas bank."

"Lantas bagaimana dia bisa… Emm… Berhenti marah padamu? Kalau saat itu dia membencimu mungkin kalian tidak seperti ini, 'kan sekarang?"

"Dia terlalu baik hingga dia bisa memaafkanku dengan mudah. Akhirnya aku boleh menemuinya lagi."

"Apa alasanmu memutuskan hubungan dengannya?"

Si Junsu yang tadinya tidak memerhatikanku berhenti mengelus si kucing dan memandangku dengan wajah datar. Datar yang kumaksud adalah, aku tidak mengerti cara menggambarkan ekspresinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan ketika aku menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku tidak berharap kau bisa mengerti, tapi tak ada salahnya kau tahu."

Akhirnya dia bercerita. Katanya, ia memutuskan hubungan dengan Jaejoong sekitar empat tahun lalu. Jaejoong marah dan menangis habis-habisan karenanya. Sejak saat itu, seperti yang sudah dia katakan, Jaejoong tidak mau menemuinya selama beberapa waktu. Dia mengatakan pada Jaejoong kalau alasannya memutuskan hubugan adalah karena ia bosan. Begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi yang dia ceritakan padaku lain, katanya, alasan sebenarnya bukanlah karena bosan. Tapi karena ia merasa tidak pantas mendampingi Jaejoong. Ia bukan pria yang bisa mendukung Jaejoong yang pekerja keras dan punya mimpi yang besar. Mungkin jika kusimpulkan, dia merasa tidak bisa mengimbangi Jaejoong?

Ceritanya berlanjut pada masa sekolah mereka. Rupanya si Junsu dan Jaejoong sudah jadian sejak mereka masih SMU. Ya ampun, saat itu aku malah belum pernah pacaran sama sekali. Saat itu aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi adikku yang mendadak populer di masa-masa pubertasnya. Lalu aku ingat cerita Jaejoong kalau dia dan si Junsu sering mengantar-jemput si Changmin sekolah. Yang dikatakan si Junsu tak berbeda dengan cerita itu. Tapi dia tidak terlalu suka mengurus si Changmin karena dia merasa masih terlalu muda untuk jadi ayah. Kukira dia hanya akan menceritakan dirinya sendiri, tapi ternyata topiknya beralih pada Jaejoong.

Sejak SMU Jaejoong adalah tipe yang selalu berusaha keras, giat, dan tidak pernah mengeluh. Selain wajahnya cantik, ia juga ramah pada semua orang hingga tidak ada yang tidak menyukainya. Ia pandai memasak, ia adalah wanita yang mudah merasa tidak enak hati karena dia terlalu memikirkan peraasaan orang lain.

Begitu lamanya mereka menjalin hubungan membuat si Junsu tahu segala hal tentang Jaejoong, ia mengenal betul karakter wanita itu, baik dan buruknya –meski pun menurutnya yang buruk hanya kalau Jaejoong memukulnya saja–.

Satu hal yang baru aku tahu setelah beberapa waktu mengenal Jaejoong adalah, dia punya tato! Kata si Junsu, tak lama setelah putus dengannya, Jaejoong mengecat rambutnya menjadi pirang dan mengukir tato di tubuhnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat tato itu. ya, tentu saja, karena tato yang si Junsu maksud tergambar di bagian dada Jaejoong…

Mungkin itu adalah pelampiasan Jaejoong akan kemarahan dankekecewaannya pada si Junsu. Tapi yang jelas, bagi si Junsu, Jaejoong yang dulu dan sekarang tidak berubah, pribadinya masih sama saja. Wanita yang baik hati.

"Jika kau memang ingin serius dengannya, jangan membuat dia kecewa seperti yang kulakukan."

Dengan kata lain si Junsu mendukungku, dengan lapang dada. Au sangat berterima kasih padanya. Aku tahu mungkin ada perasaannya yang masih tersisa untuk Jaejoong, tapi kukira dia tidak akan menjadikannya alasan untuk menghentikanku. Dia pria dewasa yang baik. Meski aku berpacaran dengan Jaejoong pun, kurasa aku tidak akan menghalanginya untuk menemui wanita itu. Kupikir aku tidak berperasaan jika aku bertindak seperti itu.

Tapi… tentu aku tidak akan mengijinkannya mesra-mesraan dengan Jaejoong-ku.

"Sepertinya kita harus makan bersama sekali-kali. Aku yang akan mentraktirmu."

"Atau kita main bola sekali-kali?"

"Hahaha, ide bagus."

Aku merasa bisa berteman baik dengannya. Mengenalnya membuatku mengetahu banyak hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah kulihat dalam kehidupanku. Rasanya manusiawi sekali ketika kau bisa merasakan yang namanya kecewa, marah, sedih, dan bangkit dari semua itu.

Si Junsu memintaku membelikannya es krim sebelum kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sungguh pria yang aneh, seleranya kekanakan sekali.

Langit sudah gelap saat aku berpisah dengannya di depan konbini. Di perjalanan pulang, aku mendapat pesan singkat dari Jaejoong.

 _'Terima kasih. Direktur sudah makan malam belum? Makan yang banyak dan istirahatlah yang cukup. Manajer café kantung matanya seperti balon air karena dia kurang tidur, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kau juga seperti itu.'_

Pesan itu adalah balasan dari pesanku beberapa jam lalu. Mungkin dia baru sempat memegang ponselnya dan segera membalas pesanku.

Daripada aku langsung pulang, makan dan tidur begitu saja, bagaimana kalau aku menjemputnya dari café nanti? Sepertinya hal ini bisa mengobati rasa rinduku yang tiba-tiba meluap. Hei, aku tidak berlebihan, hari ini aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya! Memangnya kau tidak tahu perasaan orang yang baru jadian?

 _'Jaejoong, kau pulang jam berapa? Kau mau kujemput?'_

 _'Jam sebelas, mungkin. Ada Changmin yang akan menjemputku nanti, kurasa Direktur tidak perlu repot-repot.'_

Anak itu malam-malam keluar untuk menjemput Jaejoong? Apa dia menjemputnya setiap hari? Lalu kapan si Changmin tidur? Bukannya pagi-pagi anak itu harus sekolah?

 _'Hari ini biarkan aku yang menjemputmu. Bilang saja pada Changmin kalau dia bisa tidur lebih cepat.'_

 _'Baiklah, aku akan memberitahunya supaya tidak usah menjemputku.'_

 _'Kalau begitu tunggu aku, ya, Jaejoong ;)'_

Aku tipe orang yang jarang menggunakan emoticon dalam pesan, tapi entah mengapa aku menyelipkannya. Aku menunggu balasan pesannya selama beberapa menit. Akhirnya ponselku bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk.

 _'Oke 3'_

Aku dapat tanda cinta!

Dalam mobil aku tertawa sendiri. Saking senangnya aku tidak sadar kalau lampu merah sudah berubah hijau beberapa detik lalu, hingga kudengar klakson mobi-mobil di belakangku berbunyi bersahut-sahutan.

Dari arah stasiun Shinjuku ke café La Storia itu cukup jauh dan jalurnya agak memutar. Kalau aku pulang dulu ke rumah, akan lebih jauh lagi untuk sampai ke café. Maka aku memutuskan untuk mampir di rumah Boa yang kebetulan satu jalur dengan café itu, untuk sekedar ikut tidur-tiduran sekaligus minta makan. Aku belum makan malam dan aku merasa sangat lapar.

Boa menyambutku dengan heran karena aku datang malam-malam. Dia menunjuk jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka sembilan kurang lima belas menit, dan ini waktu yang tidak tepat untuk seseorang bertamu. Bukannya menyuruhku masuk, dia malah memarahiku di depan pintu. Untunglah ada ibunya yang datang menyelamatkanku dan langsung membawaku ke dapur ketika kukatakan aku lapar. Aku dan keluarga Boa sudah sangat dekat seperti saudara hingga aku tak pernah segan untuk urusan apa pun. Apalagi untuk urusan makan, sudah seperti aku minta makan pada ibuku sendiri, kadang aku juga datang ke rumah Boa kapan saja sesuka hatiku.

Menunggu itu memang pekerjaan yang paling membosankan. Aku membunuh waktu dengan menonton tivi di ruang keluarga sambil tidur-tiduran di sofa. Ibu Boa menobrol dengan suaminya di kamar. Boa sendiri sibuk bertelepon degan pacarnya. Kira-kira siapa yang menelepon duluan diantara mereka? Dia atau pacarnya? Biaya telpon internasional itu 'kan mahal. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku belum pernah bertelepon dengan Jaejoong. Selama ini aku hanya berkirim-kiriman pesan saja. Bagaimana rasanya kalau mendengar suara Jaejoong lewat telepon?

Astaga, aku tidak tahan membayangkannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Aku kepergok tengah menggeliat-geliat di sofa sambil memeluk bantal. Boa memandangku dengan wajahnya yang mengkerut bingung. Aku langsung saja memasang tawaku.

"Kau sudah selesai bertelepon dengan pacarmu?"

"Sudah. Kenapa?"

"Ingin tanya saja."

"Kau sendiri tidak menelpon pacarmu?"

"Akan kutelpon nanti, mendekati jam sebelas."

"Malam sekali! Kau mau mengganggu tidurnya, menelepon malam-malam begitu?"

"Dia baru akan pulang kerja jam sebelas… Tentu saja aku tidak akan mengganggu tidurnya!"

"Aku akan berlayar ke pulau kapuk duluan sebelum kau meneleponnya."

"Tidur saja duluan, aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk mengunci pintu setelah aku pergi."

"Ke mana? Kukira kau datang ke sini untuk menginap?"

"Aku mau menjemput Jaejoong."

Meski pun aku berniat menelepon Jaejoong sebelum jam sebelas, tapi aku malah ketiduran, sampai ketika aku bangun aku buru-buru pergi dari rumah itu seperti maling yang takut tertangkap polisi karena merampok. Aku bangun jam sebelas lebih sepuluh! Dan aku sudah sangat terlambat dari janjiku! Astaga! Ini bahkan baru pertama kalinya aku menjemput Jaejoong dan aku sudah membuatnya menunggu!

Kulajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi supaya aku bisa sampai ke café dalam waktu tak lebih dari lima belas menit. Bodohnya, aku lupa untuk mencuci muka dan menyisir rambutku! Aku baru sadar kalau penampilanku berantakan ketika aku sampai di café La Storia. Untung saja aku belum turun dari mobil. Aku segera merapikan diri.

Aku masuk ke café. Sudah sepi sekali. Tinggal beberapa pelayan yang sedang membersihkan lantai dan merapikan meja. Salah satunya terkejut melihatku masuk, katanya café sudah tutup. Tapi tak lama Jaejoong muncul dan mengatakan kalau aku datang untuk menjemputnya. Para pelayan itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya sementara kami keluar dari café itu.

"Maaf, ya, aku terlambat… Padalah aku sendiri yang sudah janji untuk menjemputmu jam sebelas… Tadi aku sempat ketiduran."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti bosan menunggu sampai larut begini ya?"

"Bukan, itu karena aku kurang kerjaan saja makanya aku ketiduran." aku membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong. "Silakan."

"Terima kasih, Direktur."

Akhirnya kami pulang –maksudku aku mengantar Jaejoong pulang–. Kunci rumahnya diselipkan di dalam pot bunga di samping pintu. Tidak salah lagi pasti si Changmin yang menaruhnya di situ. Mungkin Jaejoong yang menyuruhnya supaya ia tidak perlu repot mengetuk pintu. Aku dan Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah. Lampu masih menyala. Hanya tivinya yang mati. Tidak ada suara apa pun kecuali bunyi napas teratur. Rupanya si Changmin tidur di lantai dengan buku-buku berserakan di dekatnya. Jaejoong mengelus-elus rambut anak itu dan mencoba membangunkannya. Tapi sepertinya ia sudah tidur lelap sekali hingga dipanggil-panggil pun tidak dapat membangunkannya.

Setelah diberitahu tidak usah menjemput, anak itu menggunakan waktunya untuk belajar, kukira. Aku duduk dan membuka-buka buku catatannya sementara Jaejoong mengambil selimut. Tulisan si Changmin cukup rapi. Ada selembar kertas ujian yang terselip di antara lembaran-lembaran buku catatan itu. Itu kertas ujian fisika. Aku takjub saat melihat nilai yang tertera di pojok kanan atas kertas itu. Nilainya seratus! Anak ini pintar sekali sepertinya. Entah mengapa aku bangga, padahal dia bukan adikku atau anakku.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Aku hampir menjerit ketakutan seperti melihat hantu saat tiba-tiba saja Changmin membuka matanya dan bicara padaku dengan nada dingin. tatapannya pada tanganku membuatku sadar kalau ternyata aku sedang memegang kepalanya. Jangan-jangan tadi aku sudah mengelus kepala anak ketus ini!

"Singkirkan tanganmu. Siapa yang mengijinkanmu menyentuhku?"

"Maaf!"

"Jaejooonggg!"

Kurasa anak ini akan melapor pada induk ayamnya karena aku sudah lancang menyentuh kepalanya. Aku mengusap wajahku. Apa yang akan dikatakan Jaejoong kalau anak ini mengadu yang aneh-aneh? Sudah begitu si Changmin 'kan tidak suka padaku, kalau dia mengadu, mungkin dia akan menambahkan ini-itu pada aduannya.

"Changmin? Ada apa berteriak seperti itu?"

Jaejoong muncul dengan tergesa. Ia membawa selembar selimut.

"Kenapa pria ini ada di rumah kita? Dia sangat mengganggu!"

"Changmin… Bersikap baiklah pada Direktur!"

"Kenapa aku harus bersikap baik padanya?"

"Karena…"

Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Si Changmin menatapku sengit. Sementara aku hanya bisa terdiam kaku menikmati kebeciannya padaku.

:::

YOUR TATTOOS, YOUR LEGS, AND YOUR WET HIGH HEELS: 教えない

TO BE CONTINUED

:::

Jejung bantuin Direktur Jung dooonggg!

Tentang Hosu, saya suka hubungan mereka yang beneran bro dan bro yang saling mengerti. Persahabatan cowok yang asik banget deh! Mereka bener-bener sama-sama dewasa. Jadinya hubungan Hosu di cerita ini juga saya bikin kayak aslinya, hehehehe.

Saya mau cerita sedikit, di Jepang, para wanita yang pulang kerja malam dianggap terhormat loh. Makin malam makin dianggap rajin. Orang-orang di sana 'kan workaholic, dan itu juga berlaku buat perempuan. Buat orang-orang yang pulangnya masih sore, dianggap kurang rajin dan bukan pekerja keras. Jadi, yang kayak Yunho, yang pulangnya seenak dengkul itu nggak masuk kategori pekerja keras. Tapi karena Direktur Jung danteng, bebas deh, hahahaha.

Changmin, Changmin, Direktur Jung harus apa supaya kamu bisa nerima dia jadi papa barumu?

:::

THANKS FOR READ!

MIND TO REVIEW?

:::


	9. Chapter 9: Culik Changmin!

"Karena…"

Si Changmin mengerutkan dahinya menunggu jawaban Jaejoong. Sama denganku, tapi aku mengambil kesempatan untuk menghindar ketika anak itu tidak menatapku.

Aku berharap Jaejoong akan mengatakan kalau aku adalah pacarnya, yang sekaligus akan jadi kakak ipar si Changmin, yang entah-bagaimana-sulit-dijelaskan aku juga akan jadi ayah anak ayam ini. Dengan begitu, si Changmin mungkin akan segan padaku karena jika dia bersikap kurang ajar dia akan kena batunya. Aku sangat mengharapkan itu, tapi rupanya Jaejoong malah berkata seperti ini;

"Karena dia lebih tua darimu…"

Ingin rasanya aku membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding, atau mencakar-cakar lantai kayunya yang licin. Aku kecewa, Jaejoong… hiks.

Mungkin dia belum siap mengatakan ini pada si Changmin. Mungkin juga kalau dia mengatakannya, anak itu malah akan semakin membenciku. Ya Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana? Bagaimana caraku menaklukkan hati seorang anak remaja yang sangat tampan tapi hatinya sekeras batu ini?

Aku berpamitan pada Jaejoong tak lama kemudian. Biasanya sepasang kekasih akan saling berbagi pelukan –atau bahkan ciuman, mungkin– kalau mereka berpisah. Tapi malam itu aku tidak mendapat apa-apa selain lambaian tangan dan senyumannya. Sebutlah aku tidak bersyukur karena mengharap lebih. Ya, aku berharap dia memelukku! Tapi si wajah bayi itu menempel terus pada Jaejoong seakan wanita itu adalah mainan yang tak boleh disentuh orang lain! Aku tak diijinkan untuk menyentuhnya barang sedikit pun. Dia memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dan menungguku enyah dari hadapannya.

Aku pulang.

Di rumah aku memeluk nenekku sebagai pelampiasan kekecewaan. Tentu saja rasanya tidak sama seperti kau memeluk pacarmu. Nenekku bau koyo.

:::

Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul "Tattoos & High Heels"-U-Know Yunho

:::

YOUR TATTOOS, YOUR LEGS, AND YOUR WET HIGH HEELS: 教えない

Chapter 9: Culik Changmin!

A TVXQ FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES

YUNJAE/MINJAE/SUJAE

GENDERSWITCH FOR JAEJOONG!

ROMANCE/COMEDY

OOC, ALUR SUKA-SUKA, FULL OF TYPO(S), DIKSI NGACO, NGEBOSENIN

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

:::

Aku berkonsultasi pada si Junsu untuk bertanya apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan pada si Changmin. Bagaimana cara memenangkan hatinya supaya anak itu tidak membenciku? Aku merasa seperti hama yang bertanya pada penghuni sawah lainnya untuk melawan petani yang menggunakan pestisida. Menurut si Junsu, dia sendiri tidak bisa dibilang akur dengan anak itu, padahal mereka sudah kenal lama, bahkan sejak si Changmin masih ingusan. Ia tidak pernah mencoba mengakurkan diri dengan anak itu karena sudah pasti tidak akan berhasil, kecuali kalau Jaejoong yang mendekatkan mereka. Nah, intinya, si Junsu menyarankan agar aku menyerahkan urusan ini pada Jaejoong saja. Tapi, aku merasa sungkan kalau harus bergantung pada wanita. Jadi aku memikirkan sendiri bagaimana caranya agar anak itu mau menerimaku.

Aku tanyakan pada si Junsu apa yang disukai si Changmin. Coba tebak?

Makanan dan mainan.

Jika saja aku bisa memenangkan hati si Changmin dengan ini, maka jalanku akan semakin mulus.

Aku berencana untuk mengajak si Changmin berjalan-jalan, makan dan membeli mainan. Ini bukan kencan! Kami sama-sama laki-laki dan aku tidak suka anak kecil! Anggap saja ini adalah acara sehari bersama papa baru.

Aku akan bersekongkol dengan si Junsu untuk menjalankan rencana ini. Kau mau tahu rencananya? Baik, akan kuberitahu.

Awalnya, si Junsu akan memaksa si Changmin untuk meminjamkan motornya dengan suatu alasan darurat, lalu ia akan pergi entah ke mana dan membuat anak itu menunggu di sekolah dan baru akan pulang ketika motornya kembali. Tapi si Junsu tidak akan kembali ke sekolah sama sekali. Kemudian, aku akan datang untuk menjemput si Changmin dan langsung membawanya masuk ke dalam mobilku untuk kubawa pergi.

Sebentar. Kesannya ini jadi seperti penculikan anak?

Sepertinya aku harus membuat rencana lain.

Menurutmu bagaimana jika kukatakan saja Jaejoong masuk Rumah Sakit sehingga si Changmin mau masuk ke mobilku dengan sukarela?

Tidak, tidak. Aku sangat kejam jika membohonginya seperti itu.

Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?

Ini bahkan lebih rumit dari proposal pengajuan rubrik yang harus kusetujui.

Kepalaku sakit. Aku bersandar di meja kerjaku seperti orang putus asa. Kudengar pintu ruanganku dibuka dan ada suara hak sepatu yang memantul.

"Direktur, Anda kenapa? Apa Anda sakit? Apa mau saya panggilkan dokter?" sekertaris Ma. Dia menaruh secangkir kopi di mejaku.

"Tidak, tidak." aku bangun dan mengusap wajahku. Kulihat sekertarisku mengenakan pakaian yang cukup seksi dengan rok span yang ketat membentuk lekuk pinggulnya. Tapi yang jadi perhatianku bukan itu, melainkan dua lembar kertas kecil dalam genggamannya. "Itu apa?"

"Apanya? Yang mana, Direktur?"

"Itu, di tanganmu. Kau pegang apa, tiket?"

"Ohh, ini. Ini tiket masuk Toys Fair, Direktur. Aku baru saja mencetaknya dari website."

"Toys Fair?" tiba-tiba aku teringat akan si Changmin, dan sebuah ide brilian muncul di kepalaku. "Apa nama website yang menjualnya? Apa tiketnya masih ada?"

"Sayangnya tiketnya sudah sold out, Direktur. Tiket yang kudapat pun dari clother terakhir."

Aku menggaruk tengkukku bingung. Ish, padahal ini bisa jadi kesempatan bagiku. Tapi, tiketnya sudah habis. Ah, tunggu, kenapa tidak kubeli saja tiket itu dari sekertarisku?

"Emm… Sekertaris Ma, apa kau mau menjual tiket itu padaku?"

"Ah? Tapi… Ini… Tiket kencanku, Direktur…" dia tertawa malu.

"Kencanlah di tempat yang lebih romantis, masa' di pameran mainan? Kubeli saja tiketmu, ya? Akan kubayar dengan harga dua kali lipat!"

"Tapi, Direktur…" sekertarisku kelihatannya tidak rela. Aku haru mengeluarkan jurus memelas terbaikku untuk merayunya.

"Aku tahu kau orang yang sangat baik, dan aku sering merepotkanmu selama ini, tapi untuk kali ini, saja. Izinkan aku merepotkanmu sekali lagi!"

"Kelihatannya Direktur sangat menginginkan tiket ini? Kalau boleh saya tahu, Anda ingin memberikannya untuk siapa?"

"Untuk anak pacarku." kukatakan sambil memasang tampang manis.

"Waahh… Begitukah?"

Astaga! Aku salah bicara!

"M-maksudku adik pacarku!" aduh, Sekertaris Ma sudah terlanjur menertawaiku dan sekarang dia pasti berpikir aku mengencani seorang janda. Kelihatannya dia lebih percaya pada ucapanku di awal ketimbang yang kuralat barusan.

"Saya tahu anak-anak memang suka mainan dan akan senang sekali kalau diajak ke pameran seperti ini. Baiklah… Kalau begitu saya akan memberikannya pada Anda, tapi dengan harga dua kali lipat, ya? Anda 'kan sudah janji."

"Terima kasih sekertaris Ma!"

Yuhu! Aku begitu gembira mendapat dua tiket itu. Dengan ini si Changmin pasti tidak bisa menolak! Lagipula berhubung aku juga suka mainan, ini bisa jadi hiburan bagiku. Senangnya.

Esok harinya adalah hari di mana pameran mainan itu dibuka. Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian yang lebih casual untuk kupakai nanti sehabis bekerja. Aku akan menjemput si Changmin ke sekolahnya. Kata si Junsu, sekolah selesai sekitar pukul lima sore, dan aku akan tiba di sana sebelum itu. Jadi aku bisa meculik si Changmin sebelum dia terlanjur meninggalkan sekolah –istilahnya begitu–.

Aku menunggu di pintu keluar sekolah. Kalau aku menunggu di depan gerbang, si Changmin mungkin tidak akan melihatku dan langsung mengambil motornya di tempat parkir. Jadi aku berdiri di pintu untuk mencegahnya. Seorang guru wanita yang kebetulan berpapasan denganku malah terus berdiri di sampingku dan mengajakku mengobrol –padahal aku tidak ingin karena dia tidak cantik, sudah begitu dia cerewet–. Aku mencuri-curi pandang ke sekitar berharap menemukan si Changmin ketika siswa-siswi SMU Yamanaka keluar setelah bel berbunyi.

"Changmin!"

Aku memanggilnya saat kulihat anak itu berjalan dengan santai di koridor. Dia tahu aku memanggilnya, tapi dia lewat begitu saja di depanku dan mengacuhkanku! Segera saja kukejar dia tanpa memedulikan guru yang sepertinya tak rela ditinggal olehku di pintu itu.

"Changmin, tunggu!"

Grep! Aku berhasil mendapatkan tangannya. Aku tidak berniat melepaskan genggaman tanganku karena takut dia kabur.

"Apa 'sih?! Kenapa kau muncul di sekolahku? Jaejoong tidak ada di sini!" dia menarik tangannya dari genggamanku, akhirnya aku melepaskannya karena takut membuatnya terluka jika kupaksa.

"Aku tidak sedang mencari Jaejoong, aku mencarimu!"

"Untuk apa kau mencariku? Ada urusan apa?"

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Aku segera merogoh saku celanaku dan kutunjukkan dua lembar tiket Toys Fair yang kumiliki. Aku tersenyum senang ketika melihat ada bintang-bintang di matanya saat melihat tiket di tanganku.

"Ayo kita pergi! Pameran mainan ini hanya diadakan setahun sekali dan aku tidak akan mendapatkan tiket ini di kesempatan lain. Aku tahu kau suka mainan."

"Kenapa kau tidak ajak saja si Jaejoong?"

"Kupikir dia tidak akan mengerti minat laki-laki…"

Aku menunggu si Changmin bicara lagi. Saat itu aku sudah yakin kalau anak itu pasti mau ikut denganku, hanya saja dia bersikap seolah ia tidak berminat. Manis sekali!

"Ayo 'lah, aku tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa lagi, adikku perempuan jadi aku tidak mungkin mengajaknya. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang kupikir akan senang datang ke pameran mainan." lagi-lagi aku mengeluarkan jurus bujuk rayuku. Sebelumnya aku orang yang tidak banyak bicara, tapi entah mengapa aku jadi seperti orang marketing.

"Tsk."

Si Changmin menyambar satu tiket dari tanganku dan aku tersenyum puas akan hal ini. Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil membujuknya! Astaga, rasanya seperti kau memenangkan lotere yang selama ini kau harapkan!

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi, kau tidak perlu pulang ke rumah dulu karena kita bisa ketinggalan acara. Titipkan saja kendaraanmu pada Junsu atau siapa pun yang kau kenal."

Aku merangkul pundaknya tapi dia buru-buru berjalan miring untuk menghindariku. Ah, anak ini. Lucu melihatnya malu-malu begitu.

"Pak satpam! Aku titip kunci motorku, nanti berikan saja pada Junsu-sensei kalau kau bertemu dengannya!" si Changmin menitipkan kunci itu pada satpam yang berjaga di depan gerbang. Oke. Semua sudah beres.

Kami pergi ke pameran mainan dengan si Changmin duduk di belakang, dan aku menyetir di depan. Ini sama seperti kau jadi supir untuk majikanmu. Anak itu enggan duduk di samping kemudi. Entah karena aku bau, aku jelek, atau karena apa.

Di sepanjang jalan aku terus mengajaknya mengobrol, tapi dia hanya menjawab dengan singkat, padat dan kadang tidak jelas karena hanya berupa gumaman. Hanya saja beberapa kali aku berhasil memancingnya bicara banyak tentang lego, anime Gundam, dan film-film seperti Transformers. Dia telihat exited pada hal-hal seperti itu tapi aku tahu dia menahannya. Mungkin dia tidak mau mengakui kalau obrolan kami nyambung.

Makin sore, pameran makin ramai dikunjungi orang. Ada banyak ayah yang membawa anak-anak mereka masuk ke pameran. Termasuk aku, yang membawa anak –maksudku adik– pacarku. Ahh, sebentar, berarti aku tidak termasuk kategori itu, ya?

Begitu masuk, kami langsung disambut oleh bau plastik. Mainan ada di mana-mana sejauh mata memandang. Kalau biasanya pemandangan itu adalah pegunungan hijau, yang ini warna-warni dengan aneka bentuk dan ukuran, juga dengan kotak-kotak kemasannya yang disusun tinggi-tinggi.

Kami tak tahu berapa jam yang kami habiskan di tempat itu untuk berkeliling. Aku membeli setiap mainan yang si Changmin lirik karena aku tahu dia pasti menyukainya. Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan harga. Aneh memang, tapi aku makin senang ketika aku bisa membelikan banyak barang untuk orang lain. Awalnya aku datang ke pameran ini juga untuk membeli beberapa item yang kucari, tapi, mengingat aku lebih sering menyerah di awal jalan ketika baru memulai merangkai model kit, lebih baik kubelikan saja untuk si Changmin daripada teronggok sia-sia jika aku membelinya untuk diriku sendiri.

Akhirnya kami keluar dari tempat itu bukan karena bosan tapi karena lapar. Ya, perut kosong kami yang menghentikan segala nafsu akan mainan. Dia akan menuntutku jika aku tak memberinya makan setelah menculiknya dari sekolah. Maka aku menyerahkan padanya untuk memilih apa yang ingin ia makan. Kukira dia akan memilih makan di restoran mahal, ternyata dia menunjuk restoran fast food tak jauh dari pameran. Ah, harusnya aku bisa mengira, kalau selera anak-anak memang tipikalnya seperti ini. Semua suka fast food.

Setelah kenyang, aku memutuskan untuk mengantarnya pulang. Sudah cukup malam dan si Changmin sepertinya langsung tertidur ketika masuk ke mobilku. Mungkin dia juga lelah setelah berkeliling di pameran.

Kulihat jam tangan analogku, dan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul…

Oh astaga! Aku bahkan melupakan Jaejoong!

Segera saja kutelepon dia dengan perasaan cemas. Aku lupa untuk menjemputnya dan sekarang bahkan sudah lewat dari jam sebelas. Bagaimana caranya dia pulang? Masa' pulang sendiri? Yang biasa menjemputnya pun sedang tidur di mobilku sekarang. Aku makin resah ketika teleponku tak kunjung diangkat.

Akhirnya kuakhiri panggilan itu. Lalu aku mengirim pesan singkat padanya –pesan yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat sebetulnya–.

'Jaejoong, kau sudah di rumah? Atau masih di café? Maaf karena aku baru ingat kalau aku harus menjemputmu. Hari ini aku jalan-jalan dengan Changmin. Maafkan aku juga karena tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Aku akan mengantar Changmin ke rumah dan sekalian menjemputmu kalau kau masih di café. Sungguh maafkan akuuu TT TT'

Terkirim.

Aku tak mengira kalau tak lama kemudian ada balasan darinya.

'Aku sudah dirumah. Apa Changmin merepotkanmu?'

Aku melirik ke belakang. Si Changmin meringkuk bersandar pada tumpukan mainan yang kubeli.

'TIdak sama sekali. Kau pulang dengan siapa? Sendirian?'

'Dengan si Junsu.'

Biasanya pasangan lain akan cemburu karena hal ini. Tapi entah mengapa aku malah lega. Aku sudah menaruh kepercayaanku pada pria itu, dan aku yakin dia bukan orang yang suka… Yaah, mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Namun memikirkannya sampai kesitu membuatku harus waspada juga. Jangan-jangan si Junsu masih ada di rumah Jaejoong dan berduaan saja dengannya? Aih, kalau begitu aku harus segera meluncur ke rumahnya.

Saat kami sampai di blok rumah Jaejoong, suasananya sepi sekali. Malam sudah larut dan tidak ada orang di luar rumah. Mungkin tetangga sudah tidur, kebanyakan lampu dalam rumahnya mati. Sementara di rumah Jaejoong, lampunya masih menyala. Saat mobilku berhenti, ada seseorang yang mengintip dari balik tirai jendela, lalu membuka pintu.

Sempat aku mengira Jaejoong yang keluar untuk menyambut kami, tapi itu si Junsu.

"Kalian dari mana saja baru pulang jam segini? Mana si Changmin?"

"Masih tidur…"

"Bocah ini tiba-tiba titip kendaraan padaku tanpa bilang mau ke mana!"

Aku membuka pintu belakang dan membiarkan si Junsu mencondongkan badannya masuk untuk membangunkan anak itu. Aku tidak terbiasa membangunkan orang tidur hingga kuserahkan saja urusan ini padanya. Lagipula wajah tidur si Changmin itu begitu damai hingga aku sangsi kalau dia tidak akan marah ketika dibangunkan dari tidur lelapnya.

"Changmin… Bangun…"

Aku ikut terkejut ketika si Changmin bangun dengan terperanjat kaget sambil menjerit. Cara si Junsu membangunkan anak itu memang luar biasa ampuh tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya bahkan pada ibuku sekali pun. Dia berbisik tepat di telinga si Changmin. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa tak tahannya dirimu ketika ada yang bernapas di telingamu.

"Apa ang kau lakukan?!"

Anak itu jelas marah pada si Junsu.

"Sudah, cepat turun! Si Mameha sudah menunggumu!"

Si Junsu menggandeng –atau lebih tepatnya menyambar– tangan si Changmin dan menyeretnya –maksudku membawanya– masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku hendak mengikuti mereka tapi aku lupa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di mobilku. Ya! mainan-mainan milik anak itu!

Aku berjalan tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti mereka dengan berkantung-kantung besar berisi mainan. Baiklah, aku pasrah saja kalau harus jadi kurir malam ini.

"Kami pulaangg…." ucap si Junsu mewakili si Changmin dan aku –mungkin–.

"Changmin!" Jaejoong yang tadinya sedang menaruh cangkir-cangkir teh hangat di meja langsung beranjak pada si Changmin dan memeluknya. Aku bisa melihat kalau sedikit banyak dia khawatir karena anak itu tidak pulang ke rumah sejak sore tadi –tanpa kabar–. Oke, itu salahku.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau keluar bersama Direktur?"

"Uggh aku masih ngantuk, ngobrolnya nanti saja." si Changmin melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dan berjalan pergi entah ke mana –mungkin ke kamarnya–.

"Direktur!" untunglah aku tidak lantas dilupakannya. Aku tersenyum pasrah seperti pelayan yang harus menunggu sisa perhatian dari tuannya. Dia menghampiriku dan aku sudah sedikit merentangkan tanganku untuk menyambut pelukannya, tapi nyatanya dia berhenti di depanku tanpa memelukku sama sekali. "Apa itu?" perhatiannya tertuju pada kantung-kantung di kanan-kiriku.

"Ini untuk Changmin."

Jaejoong nampak bingung. Ia membungkuk untuk melihat apa isi kantung-kantung itu. Mungkin dia mengira kalau aku membelikan pakaian atau apa untuk anak itu.

"Gundam?" ia membaca tulisan yang tertera di salah satu kotak itu, kukira.

"Iya, kami habis mengunjungi pameran mainan dan ada banyak benda yang menarik. Kubelikan saja apa yang sekiranya dia sukai."

"Oh astaga, sungguh merepotkanmu! Terima kasih banyak!"

"Tidak, tidak, justru aku malah senang."

Senang, 'sih, tapi aku masih kecewa karena tidak dapat pelukan. Lalu aku teringat akan si Junsu, apa yang dia lakukan sementara kami mengobrol?

Ternyata dia asyik sendiri meluruskan kakinya di sofa sambil mengunyah kue kering yang toplesnya dia peluk. Ya ampun, orang ini. Diacuhkan pun sepertinya dia cuek-cuek saja.

"Jaejoong, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Ah, kau tidak mau duduk dan minum teh dulu?"

"Terima kasih, tapi aku sudah harus kembali ke rumah sekarang."

Jika aku menerima tawarannya untuk minum teh, aku yakin kalau aku akan berakhir dengan pakaian si Changmin dan pelukan si Junsu seperti waktu itu. Lebih baik aku pulang saja, kasihan Jaejoong, dia butuh istirahat juga.

Kemudian dia mengantarku sampai ke depan pintu.

"Terima kasih banyak, Direktur."

"Sama-sama."

Tiba-tiba aku dipeluk olehnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Direktur mau menghabiskan banyak uang untuk orang lain."

Astaga, dadanya lembuut sekali. Aku tidak lagi mengerti yang lembut itu pakaiannya atau dadanya sendiri. Rambutnya begitu wangi dan halus. Rasanya aku akan selamanya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan kalau saja dia tidak mengajakku bicara dan membuat kesadaranku kembali.

"Direktur, kau bau mainan plastik."

"Hehe."

Dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari tubuhku lalu mencebilkan bibirnya lucu. Kemudian dia tertawa dan aku pun sama begitu.

"Pulanglah, kau harus istirahat, Direktur."

"Iya. Aku pamit pulang. Selamat malam, Jaejoong."

"Selamat malam, Direktur."

Aku melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan menuju mobilku yang terparkir di depan rumahnya.

Namun, belum sempat aku membuka pintu mobilku, kudengar Jaejoong memanggil. Aku pun menoleh dan rahangku tertangkap dalam kecupannya. Dia langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menoleh atau mengatakan apa-apa padaku sama sekali. Aku terpaku dan hanya memandang kosong rumah yang pintunya berdebam ketika ditutup itu.

Aku mengelus bekas kecupan Jaejoong sambil tertawa sendiri. Ya Tuhan, aku baru saja dapat kecupan pertama darinya! Entah kau akan menganggapku kampungan karena terlalu senang untuk sebuh kecupan yang bahkan bukan dibibirmu, tapi aku tidak peduli! Aku memang senang! Sangat senang!

Lalu aku terpikirkan kalau sebenarnya Jaejoong mungkin ingin mengecup pipiku tapi tingginya tak sampai. Ah, andai saja aku membungkuk sedikit saat itu untuk membantunya mendaratkan kecupan di pipiku. Aih, tapi begini saja sudah membuatku bahagia.

Terima kasih Tuhan, ternyata memang benar kalau kebaikan yang kita lakukan akan berbuah manis. Ini manis sekali. Sungguh.

:::

YOUR TATTOOS, YOUR LEGS, AND YOUR WET HIGH HEELS: 教えない

TO BE CONTINUED

:::

Haciye yang dapet kecup~

Mungkin kalian juga tahu kalau pameran mainan itu isinya yaa seribu satu jenis mainan (saking banyaknya). Saya sendiri kalau ke pameran mainan begitu pasti nggak akan capek meski pun harus keliling arena. Buat laki-laki, apalagi penggemar mainan, pasti bakal senang banget datang ke tempat ini. termasuk si Changmin, hehehehe.

Saya jadi kepikiran, kalau Changmin diajak jalan-jalan sama Jejung, ngapain ya mereka? Hahahaha.

Jadi, nantinya gimana hubugan Direktur Jung sama Nona Kim kalau udah mulai mesra begitu?

:::

THANKS FOR READ!

MIND TO REVIEW?

:::


	10. Chapter 10: Jadi

Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menyangkal lagi kalau kau mau bilang aku mesum, cabul, maniak atau semacamnya.

Harus kuakui sejak pelukan dan kecupan singkat malam itu, aku sering memimpikan Jaejoong… Yaah, kau tahulah mimpi yang kumaksud seperti apa.

Sejak saat itu setiap aku bertemu dengannya aku tidak pernah bisa menatapnya dengan cara yang sama. Gosh, aku ingin buru-buru tapi aku tidak bisaaaa!

Tahan Yunhoooo!

:::

Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul "Tattoos & High Heels"-U-Know Yunho

:::

YOUR TATTOOS, YOUR LEGS, AND YOUR WET HIGH HEELS: 教えない

Chapter 10: Jadi Aku Harus Sedih Atau Senang, Ini?

A TVXQ FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES

YUNJAE/MINJAE/SUJAE

GENDERSWITCH FOR JAEJOONG!

ROMANCE/COMEDY

OOC, ALUR SUKA-SUKA, FULL OF TYPO(S), DIKSI NGACO, NGEBOSENIN

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

:::

Semalam aku memimpikan Jaejoong lagi. Lalu sekarang ini aku ada di rumahnya untuk menemaninya makan malam. Jaejoong sedang libur. Si Changmin menginap di rumah temannya karena urusan tugas sekolah. Si Junsu tidak datang. Dan hanya ada aku dan Jaejoong berduaan. Berdua saja! Kau percaya itu? Gara-gara mimpi sialan kemarin malam sekarang aku gundah gulana setiap menatap Jaejoong.

"Kenapa Direktur? Kau pusing?"

Sudah kuduga dia akan heran melihatku begini. Sejak tadi aku mengerutkan dahi bukan karena aku pusing atau apa, tapi karena aku berusaha menahan diri. Malam ini dia begitu seksi dengan kaos putihnya yang entah-terbuat-dari-bahan-apa, seperti kapas yang dicabik-cabik dan sangat tipis hingga aku bisa melihat kulit putih di baliknya beserta branya yang berwarna hitam. Um, berapa kali aku mendapati Jaejoong mengenakan bra hitam? Dua kali mungkin. Sayangnya dia tidak mempertontonkan pahanya karena dia memakai celana yang panjangnya sampai bawah lutut.

"Tidak…"

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan makanku yang tertunda. Dia nampaknya tidak curiga aku sedang memikirkan dirinya.

"Rasanya sedikit sepi, ya."

Kupikir dia merasa bosan karena hanya ada aku di rumahnya. Tunggu, berarti aku masuk hitungan orang yang membosankan 'dong?

"Kalau kau mau kita bisa jalan-jalan ke luar…"

"Tidak, aku hanya agak merasa aneh karena tidak ada Changmin. Biasanya anak itu berisik sekali kalau makan, pasti minta tambah terus, sudah begitu protes kalau rasa makanannya ada yang kurang." dia terkekeh. Kenapa wajahnya saat tertawa itu sangat manis?

"Tapi masakanmu 'kan enak… Tidak mungkin ada yang kurang… Dia mau protes apa?"

Jaejoong tertawa lagi.

"Dia bahkan tidak pernah bilang masakanku enak, 'lho. Dia minta tambah juga karena dia lapar katanya, bukan karena enak. Kadang aku ngambek dan berteriak 'Aku tidak mau lagi masak untukmu!' begitu, lalu dia akan segera menyusulku ke dapur dan minta maaf, hahaha."

"Aku juga mau dimarahi olehmu, Jaejoong."

Jder! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?! Apa aku sudah berubah jadi masokis? Mengapa aku justru minta dimarahi olehnya?

"Hah?"

Dia jelas akan bingung. Ya Tuhan. Salahkan pikiranku yang makin hari makin kacau!

"Kau… Selalu bersikap manis padaku, mungkin sekali-kali kau bisa memarahiku kalau kau mau…"

Malunya. Ish, ini sama sekali tidak keren ketika kau merona di depan pacarmu sendiri. Aku gugup.

"Aku tidak bisa marah tanpa alasan, Direktur. Lagipula aku harus memarahimu karena apa?" tuh, 'kan. Sudah kuduga dia akan bilang begitu. Dia bukan tipe yang menurut saja kalau diminta melakukan sesuatu.

"Kalau kubilang masakanmu tidak enak, apa kau akan marah padaku?"

Dan entah hasrat apa yang mendorongku terus membujuk Jaejoong untuk memarahiku. Apaan 'sih ini?!

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku akan marah padamu atau tidak, tapi yang jelas itu akan menyakiti hatiku…"

Dia cemberut! Ya Tuhan, dia cemberut! Cemberutnya pun sangat manis begitu! Aku tidak percaya si Junsu sudah menyia-nyiakan wanita semanis Jaejoong!

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengatakannya karena makananmu enak…" aku mencoba menghiburnya. "Tapi bisakah kau pura-pura saja sedang memarahiku? Ingin rasanya kudengar kau memakiku sekali saja." sepertinya ada setan maso yang merasukiku. Mengapa aku malah terus memaksanya?!

"Bagaimana caranya aku memarahimu? Kenapa aku harus marah padamu, Direktur?" dia entah bingung entah takut. Yang jelas aku justru semakin ingin mendengar bentakannya.

"Pura-pura saja, anggap saja aku sudah seligkuh dengan wanita lain di belakang–"

"KOK BISA-BISANYA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU?!"

"…–mu…"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengarnya tiba-tiba berteriak dan menggebrak meja.

"J-J-Jaejoong, ini hanya pura-pura 'kan?" aku yang takut. Untung jantungku tidak copot.

"M-mmaaf… Aku… Terbawa suasana…" wajahnya sangat jelas menggambarkan kalau dia merasa bersalah. Bisa kutebak kalau dia juga tidak sengaja melakukannya.

"T-tidak apa-apa… Aku juga hanya kaget tadi. Yang jelas aku sudah cukup puas…" ini jadi pelajaran bagiku untuk tidak cari masalah dengannya.

"M-maaf…"

Tiba-tiba dia menaruh mangkuk nasinya dan menggeser bokongnya memutari meja kecil diantara kami untuk duduk di sampingku. Kali ini jantungku rasanya memang copot. Dia memelukku!

"Maaf… Aku sungguh minta maaf… Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berteriak padamu… Aku sungguh minta maaf…"

"J-Jangan! K-Kau tidak perlu minta maaf begitu, Jaejoong! A-aku tahu 'kok! Aku ngerti! Tidak masalah buatku!"

Dia tidak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya dariku dan aku main kikuk karena ini. Aku sungguh tidak tahan, dia lembut, hangat, dan wangi! Sabar Yunho! Kau pria kuat!

"Aku sungguh merasa tidak enak karena sudah membentakmu tiba-tiba…"

"Sudah… Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah… Aku… Aku senang 'kok waktu kau marah saat kubilang aku selingkuh…" sial, pipiku pasti merah sekali. "Itu berarti kau tidak mau aku kencan dengan wanita lain, 'kan?" bagus, Yunho! Gombal sekali kau! Terlalu percaya diri!

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Sudah kuduga dia pasti mual mendengar kata-kataku yang memalukan.

"Kau tidak akan selingkuh dibelakangku, 'kan?"

Mengapa perkataannya terdengar protektif sekaliiii?

"T-tentu tidak… Jadi pacarmu saja sudah suatu anugerah buatku. Buat apa aku selingkuh?"

"Kau berlebihan, Direktur."

Ya ampun dia menyerudukku dan memelukku lagi! Jadi dia suka digombali begitu?

"Um… Jaejoong?"

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya posisi kita agak… Umm… Punggungku sakit…." leherku juga. Posisi duduk dan pelukan kami tidak menguntungkan bagiku karena aku harus menahan tubuhku ke belakang.

"Maaf!"

Saat dia melepaskan pelukannya aku segera ambil kesempatan untuk menangkapnya.

Hap! Kulingkarkan tanganku di punggungnya dan dia masuk dalam pelukanku.

"D-direktur?"

Dan aku baru sadar sepertinya aku dirasuki setan lain selain yang maso itu. Berani-beraninya aku memeluk Jaejoong tanpa ijin begini?! Sudah begitu hidungku ada tepat di belahan dadanya! Aaaaa! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Jung Yunho!

Tapi… Apa salah aku mengikuti setan itu sekali-kali?

Aku mengecup lekuk di antara tulang selangka Jaejoong. Dia sedikit berjengit.

"Direkturrr…."

Shit! Mengapa suaranya seperti handuk kompres yang diperas? Mengapa dia memanggilku dengan suaranya yang basah begitu?!

"Direktur… Maaf… Bisa kau… Lepaskan aku…?"

Lalu aku sadar kalau bisikan setan itu sesat! Aku segera saja melepaskannya dan beringsut mundur, tapi siku lenganku membentur sisi meja hingga semua yang diatasnya bergetar. Aku meringis kesakitan. Dan saat itulah jantungku berdegup kencang sekali ketika kulihat wajah Jaejoong yang sudah merah padam sampai pada telinga dan lehernya juga! Dia menaruh tangannya di depan dadanya sendiri. Astaga! Siapa yang sudah membuatnya begitu?! Oh, aku! Bagus pria hidung belang! Aku takut selanjutnya dia akan menamparku, memukulku, menendangku dan melemparku keluar dari rumahnya! Atau lebih buruknya lagi dia akan memutuskanku! Tidaaakkk! Aku tidak ingin itu terjadiiii!

"Jaejoong… M-ma-maafkan a-a-aku…" mendadak lidahku kelu. Sial, aku jadi gugup sekali! Dadaku terasa sakit!

Cklek!

"Kenapa wajah kalian merah begitu? Ups… Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat…"

Datanglah seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak kuharapkan kehadirannya di saat seperti ini. Si Junsu berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah yang entahlah-ekspresinya-itu-namanya-apa. Aku mati gaya. Dia pasti sudah berpikir yang macam-macam saat melihat kami.

"Kami hanya sedang makan malam…"

Betul juga. Di meja masih ada nasi dan lauknya. Untunglah Jaejoong mengatakan ini sebagai alasan. Apa dia melindungiku?

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Mameha, aku tahu itu. Berhenti bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kalian." dahinya mengerut. Apa si Junsu marah?

Jaejoong pun tidak bisa membalas perkataan pria itu.

"Aku hanya mau numpang makan sebentar dan nanti kalian bisa lanjutkan lagi yang tadi itu." dia tahu-tahu duduk di seberang kami. "Mamehaaa, ambilkan aku nasiiiiii~" dia merengek manja.

Sungguh, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyebut situasi ini. Tanpa sadar aku dan Jaejoong jadi sama-sama canggung. Si Junsu pura-pura cuek tapi aku tahu kalau dia pasti menyimpulkan sendiri apa yang terjadi tadi. Sebetulnya aku juga ingin sampai ke situ, hanya saja yang tadi itu belum mendekati hal itu sama sekali. Tadi hanya kecelakaan… Gara-gara bisikan setan…

"Nasimu belum habis, kau tidak makan? Apa kau tidak selera?" tanya si Junsu padaku ketika nasinya datang. "Apa itu karena aku? Hihi, kalian bisa lanjutkan nanti, aku akan pergi setelah makan!"

Jaejoong menatap tajam pada si Junsu.

Aku hanya memandangnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Memang 'sih aku jadi tidak mood makan… Tapi bukan karena si Junsu juga, mungkin ini karena Jaejoong. Aku melihatnya hanya diam memegang mangkuk dan sumpitnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Dia tidak makan. Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Umm… Aku akan pergi ke luar, beli minum sebentar. Kalian tunggu dan makan saja."

Tiba-tiba dia menaruh mangkuk dan sumpitnya lalu pergi entah ke mana. Aku ditinggalkan bersama si Junsu. Aku makin tidak enak hati begini…

"Hei, Jung."

Aku harus bagaimana?

"Jung!"

"Ah, iya?"

"Astaga kau bahkan tidak dengar saat aku memanggilmu. Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Ohh… Tidak…" aku memakan nasiku walau rasa laparku sudah hilang entah ke mana.

"Kurasa hubunganmu dengan si Mameha sudah banyak kemajuan. Kau sudah pernah nge-seks dengannya?"

Prak! Sumpitku jatuh bebas ke meja.

"A-apa?"

"Nge-seks. Pernah?"

Ya Tuhan bagaimana bisa mulut orang ini begitu vulgaaarrrrrrr?! Dan kenapa dia bisa mengatakannya dengan wajah datar begitu?!

"Ah? Emmm?"

Dia mengerutkan dahi mendengar gumamanku yang tidak jelas. Ya! Aku bingung bagaimana menjawabnya! Aku tidak pernah melakukan seks –maksudku tidur– dengan Jaejoong satu kali pun! Meskipun itu gol yang ingin aku cetak!

"Belum, ya? Sudah kuduga!"

Dia tertawa keras. Aku merasa diintimidasi.

"M-memangnya kau pernah, apa?!" hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan untuk membalasnya. Astaga, aku benar-benar payah.

"Pernah. Beberapa kali waktu kami masih kuliah."

"APA?!"

Pernah? Beberapa kali? Waktu kuliah? Jadi mereka su-su-sudah…

"Reaksimu berlebihan begitu, seperti cewek yang baru diputus saja." si Junsu menatapku datar sementara aku sendiri hampir saja menggigit jari-jariku sendiri. Ingin nangis, rasanya.

"Kau pasti bohoooong!"

"Tanya sendiri pada si Mameha, sana. Itu pun kalau kau berani."

Laki-laki satu ini benar-benar seperti sudah membanting harga diriku! Aku seperti pesumo yang langsung keluar garis di menit-menit pertama pertandingan.

"Aku tidak percayaa… Aku tidak bisa percaya padamu, Junsu…"

"Jangan nangis begitu 'dong!"

"Kau pasti bohongg…"

"Apa aku kelihatan seperti sedang berbohong? Tentu tidak, 'kan? Lagipula itu masa lalu, sudah tidak perlu kau pikirkan!"

"Tetap saja itu menggangguuuuu!"

Aku merengek seperti anak kecil. Meski pun itu sudah lama terjadi tapi tetap saja aku baru mengetahui fakta ini! Dan aku mendadak patah hati! Jadi kalau pun aku tidur dengan Jaejoong, aku bukan yang pertama baginya, begitu? Aahh, menyedihkan sekali aku ini!

"Jaejoooooongggggggggg~!"

Aku sedih, sungguh… Aku ingin mengubur diriku sendiri di lubang galian. Membayangkan si Junsu dengan Jaejoong melakukan 'itu' saja sudah membuatku ingin menangis.

"Hei, Jung! Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, selama kau kencan dengannya tidak pernah satu kali pun kau giring dia ke kamar? Atau memaksa dia melakukan sesuatu denganmu?"

Jadi itu yang dia lakukan?! Melakukan 'itu' dengan paksaan?!

"Terakhir pipiku baru dicium olehnya… Dan tadi aku memeluknya."

"Bwahahahaha!" tawanya berderai keras.

Aku heran mengapa orang ini begitu terkesan sedang menghinakan aku? Apa karena kejujuranku yang dianggapnya begitu naïf?

"Kau ini lambat sekali seperti kura-kura! Ah tidak, kau bahkan seperti siput! Harusnya kau sudah lebih jauh dari ini, Jung! Kau payah sekali! Aku saja sudah memberinya french kiss toast dan memegang dadanya saat kami baru jadian!"

Ya Tuhan! Pria ini!

"K-KAU! JANGAN BILANG PADAKU KALAU DIA BUKANNYA MAU PADAMU TAPI KAU YANG MEMERKOSANYA?! APA-APAAN ITU, BARU JADIAN SUDAH MAIN SERANG?!"

Dia malah tertawa!

Aku kesal sekaligus bersyukur karena Jaejoong bukan lagi kekasih orang ini. Bisa-bisa dia hanya jadi bahan pelampiasan nafsu saja!

"Aku tidak pernah memaksanya sampai seperti itu. Yaah… Waktu itu aku hanya terbawa suasana saja, jadi keenakan 'deh."

Bletak! Aku memukul si Junsu dengan sendok. Dia mengaduh sambil tertawa. Herannya aku karena dia menganggap ini lucu!

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi darimu! Omong kosong! Aku tidak akan pernah mau main bola lagi denganmu!"

Aku kesal sekali. Jengkel. Tapi entah mengapa yang kulakukan bukan memberinya bogem mentah sampai dia semaput, malah memukulnya dengan sendok.

"Kalau kau pintar-pintar ambil kesempatan, kau pasti dapat apa yang kau inginkan. Tapi ingat jangan buat dia menunggu terlalu lama atau dia akan kecewa. Dia mau 'kok kalau dia suka padamu."

Kesabaranku sudah diambang batas. Aku bangun dan berjalan mendekatinya lalu kubanting dia ke lantai biar dia rasakan jurus hapkido-ku yang legendaris ini.

Gedebuk! Dia membentur lantai seperti karung beras yang dilempar dari truk. Aku marah padanya. Dia menggemaskan sekali, ingin kujitak kepalanya sampai benjol.

"Awawawawawaa! Dududududuhhh!"

Meski begitu sarannya ada benarnya juga. Tidak ada salahnya kucoba ikuti.

Cklek!

Kudengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Emm… Direktur? Junsu? Kalian sedang apa?"

Sial, Jaejoong melihat kami sedang bergulat. Pasti dia berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Mana si Junsu kukunci diatasku pula.

"Jadi kalian…"

"TIDAAAAKKK!"

Aku dan si Junsu berteriak serempak, lalu berlari ke arah Jaejoong, tapi sayangnya pria itu menubrukku hingga ia bisa memeluk Jaejoong duluan. Aku syok! Itu pacarku, hei!

"Aku tidak mungkin suka padanya, Mameha cantikku! Aku hanya suka wanita cantik yang seksi sepertimu!"

Jaejoong hanya berkedip-kedip bingung. Dia tak bergerak dalam pelukan si Junsu. Segera saja kusingkirkan bebek satu itu dari pacarku dan gantian aku yang memeluk Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan yang aneh-aneh dengannya! Tadi dia membuatku kesal jadi aku menghajarnya!"

"Lho? Jadi kalian bertengkar?"

Kau tahu rasanya bicara dengan nenek tetangga yang sudah dimensia? Mirip seperti ini. Mengapa Jaejoong harus dipancing dulu supaya berpikir kalau kami bertengkar?

"ADUUHHH! KENAPA KALIAN BERTENGKAR, MEMANGNYA ADA MASALAH APAAAA, TADI SAAT AKU PERGI SEMUA BAIK-BAIK SAJAAAAA?"

Polosnya!

Maafkan perilaku si Junsu yang cabul dan otakku yang kotor ini!

"Cepat katakan padaku apa masalah kalian!"

Sayangnya baik aku atau pun si Junsu tidak ada yang mau bicara. Jadi Jaejoong menatap kami dengan curiga terus-terusan sepanjang malam itu. Tidak ada kesempatan bagiku dan si Junsu untuk berkompromi untuk membuat alasan. Kami hanya bisa duduk di hadapan Jaejoong seperti sedang disidang.

"Katakan atau aku tidak akan mau bicara pada kalian lagi selamanya!"

Aku dan si Junsu saling menatap ketakutan atas ancaman yang mematikan itu.

Ampun, begini karmanya kalau membicarakan orang di belakang.

:::

YOUR TATTOOS, YOUR LEGS, AND YOUR WET HIGH HEELS: 教えない

TO BE CONTINUED

:::

Makanya jangan suka ngomongin orang di belakang… Jadi kena batunya deh -_-

Maaf ya updatenya lamaa TT saya keenakan liburan ama lebaran jadi kerjaan cuma males-malesan terus hibernasi TT

Jujur saya sempet keabisan ide untuk ngelanjutin cerita ini, tapi berkat baca-baca lagi manga-manga komedi saya jadi dapat ide muahahaha~

Maaf ya kalo chapter ini agak-agak menjurus bahasannya, karena selanjutnya cerita ini bakal saya naikin ratenya! Yuhu!  
Saya juga mau minta maaf kalo terdapat keteledoran saya tentang makna sesuatu dalam cerita ini. kritik dan saran sangat saya nantikan. Triiimmms~

:::

THANKS FOR READ!

MIND TO REVIEW?

:::


	11. Chapter 11: Ahh Umm Begitulah

Jaejoong mencebikkan wajahnya. Aku tahu dia marah. Marah padaku dan si Junsu. Aku juga sebal pada si Junsu. Jadi dia dapat poin dua dan aku satu. Oke, apa aku bisa ikut-ikutan Jaejoong kalau dia memarahi si Junsu? Ah, tapi dia tidak mungkin ada di pihakku. Lihat saja, dia menatapku sama seperti dia menatap pria urakan itu.

"Ini masalah laki-laki Jae, perempuan tidak usah ikut campur."

Tanpa basa-basi Jaejoong menyentil dahi si Junsu dengan keras. Aku bisa mendegar bunyinya. Salah sendiri membahas masalah gender. Mungkin Jaejoong tersinggung karenanya. Tapi aku juga jadi takut, takut disentil seperti itu…

"Direktur, apa kau mau mengatakannya padaku?"

Kalau situasinya begini entah kenapa sifatnya yang lembut lenyap entah ke mana. Rasanya seperti sedang berhadapan dengan si Changmin yang ketus itu.

"Ahh… Emmm… Anu…"

Jung, kau harus pintar-pintar memilih kata-kata karena jika tidak kau mungkin akan kena hukuman yang lebih buruk lagi daripada disentil!

"Kami… Bertengkar karenamu."

"HAH?!"

Baik Jaejoong atau pun si Junsu amat kaget mendengar ucapanku.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku jadi anak manis yang jujur?

:::

Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul "Tattoos & High Heels"-U-Know Yunho

:::

YOUR TATTOOS, YOUR LEGS, AND YOUR WET HIGH HEELS: 教えない

Chapter 11: Ah… Umm… Begitulah

A TVXQ FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES

YUNJAE/MINJAE/SUJAE

GENDERSWITCH FOR JAEJOONG!

ROMANCE/COMEDY

OOC, ALUR SUKA-SUKA, FULL OF TYPO(S), DIKSI NGACO, NGEBOSENIN

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

:::

"Jadi… Sebelumnya kami sempat membicarakanmu ketika kau sedang keluar, dan… Yaah, aku menghajarnya karena dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat aku kesal. Katanya, kalau aku tidak sanggup menjagamu, dia akan merebutmu kembali dariku. Jelas aku marah. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, karena… Aku mencintaimu."

Ibu, nenek, aku harus bagaimana? Kenapa ketika panik mulutku selalu meracau tidak jelas? Sekarang aku harus apa? Jantungku rasanya mau meledak. Ini sangat memalukan! Aku melirik si Junsu untuk meminta dukungan moral tapi dia malah menatapku sambil menggigit jarinya dengan tawanya yang mesum. Ini dukungan moral macam apa?!

Aku kembali memandang Jaejoong dan kulihat dia sedang menutup mulutnya sambil berpaling. Pipinya merona merah sekali.

Tak kusangka, jadi dia benar suka digombali?!

"Aah… Anu… Jaejoong… Maafkan aku…"

"Direktur minta maaf untuk apa?" tak terlalu jelas dia bicara apa karena mulutnya tertutup tangan tapi yang kutangkap begitu. Aku sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Karena aku sudah janji… Aku akan pergi setelah makan. Oke, kurasa aku bisa meninggalkan kalian berdua sekarang. Selamat malam."

Si Junsu dengan cepat berdiri dan hendak pergi tapi kutarik celananya supaya dia tidak meninggalkanku dalam situasi seperti ini!

"Tunggu!"

Bet!

"WOI! LEPASKAN CELANAKU! SEMPAKKU JADI KELIHATAN,'NIH!"

Eh?

Aku melepaskan tanganku dan membiarkan dia menaikkan lagi celananya yang merosot karena ditarik olehku.

"Kalau kau mau berbuat mesum lakukan saja pada dia, jangan padaku! Aku mau pulang, bye!"

Blam! Dia pergi.

Kami benar-benar ditinggal berduaan sajaaaaa!

Aduh, gawat. Aku harus apa? Apa sebaiknya aku pulang?

"Umm… Emmm… Jaejoong…"

"…Ya?"

Bahkan minum pun aku tidak sanggup. Seseorang tolong selamatkan akuuu!

Rrrrr! Demi Tuhan, siapa pun yang membuat ponselku bergetar dialah penyelamatku!

Aku segera mengeluarkan ponselku dari saku celana dan melihat layar, ada panggilan masuk. Kau tahu siapa? Ternyata yang kusebut penyelamat adalah ibuku sendiri. Mmm… agaknya aku kecewa. Dia ada perlu apa telpon malam-malam begini?

"Moshi-moshi?" kuangkat telpon itu dengan malas.

Aku menjawab telpon sambil memandang Jaejoong yang terlihat tidak penasaran dengan obrolanku dan ibu. Dia dengan santai membereskan meja lalu beranjak ke dapur.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Kudengar dia berteriak tiba-tiba dan aku tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung melempar ponselku ke sembarang arah demi mengejar Jaejoong. Tapi baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan dia sudah berlari ke arahku duluan, sudah begitu dia menubrukku seperti banteng dan mencengkram punggungku dengan kuatnya! Ow! Tak kusangka dia punya tenaga sebesar ini!

"Ada apa, Jae? Kau tiba-tiba berteriak, aku kaget sekali!"

"S-si-singkirkan itu…"

Singkirkan apanya? Aku tidak mengerti. Singkirkan pikiran kotorku maksudnya?

"Ada apa memangnya?" tapi aku mencoba berpikir jernih.

"Cicak itu…"

Cicak? Lalu arah pandanganku berubah pada lantai di depanku. Oke. Aku melihat target di sana. Sedang diam tak bergerak di tengah jalan menuju dapur. Aku selalu heran mengapa kebanyakan dari cicak tidak mati saat mereka jatuh dari langit-langit. Apa mereka makhluk super? Atau nyawanya banyak seperti kucing?

"Singkirkan cicak itu… Kumohon…"

Selamat datang pada khayalan cabulku. Mendengar Jaejoong memohon membuatku frustrasi, sungguh.

"A-aku akan menyingkirkannya."

Padahal sebenarnya aku jijik juga pada cicak. Aku tidak pernah berani menyentuhnya secara langsung. Kalau pun disuruh membuang cicak, aku akan menggunakan sapu. Tapi kali ini, demi malaikatku tercinta, aku rela menyentuh kulit cicak yang empuk dan lengket itu… Ewww…

"Bisa kau lepaskan aku dulu? Aku akan membuang cicak itu keluar jadi tolong buka pintunya, ya?"

"Ba-baiklah…"

Aku harus rela melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong. Tak apa, mungkin kalau akau berhasil menyingkirkan cicak itu aku akan dapat lebih dari ini. Semoga. Berharaplah saja kau, Jung.

Pada akhirnya aku menyentuh cicak itu! Aduh… Kubayangkan saja cicak yang aku pegang adalah permen jelly yang kenyal. Tapi tetap saja… Sudahlah, aku pasrah. Aku hanya perlu cuci tangan dengan sabun sampai puas nantinya.

"Kubuang ya…?"

Wing! Cicak itu terbang dan tanpa perlu tahu jatuh di mana, Jaejoong sudah menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Aku jadi ingat kalau dulu dia pernah menangis gara-gara belalang. Lalu sekarang dia lari ketakutan karena cicak. Ini baru wanita. Takut macam-macam jadi pantas dilindungi. Kalau si Boa… Takut apa, ya, dia? Takut disebut kurcaci, mungkin?

"Terimakasih, Direktur…"

"Sa-sama-sama…"

Entah kenapa aku deg-degan ketika melihat wajahnya yang malu-malu begitu. Kalau si Junsu jadi aku, apa dia langsung menyerangnya?

Dag-dug serr 'nih…

Tunggu. Aku 'kan bukan si Junsu. Aku ini gentleman!

Tapi aku tidak tahan… Peluk sebentar tidak apa-apa 'kan? Sepertinya aku harus izin dulu.

"Umm… Jae…"

Aku mendekat dan menaruh tanganku di daun pintu. Dia tidak bisa membalik badannya karena aku –agak– menghimpitnya –walau tidak terlalu kena sebetulnya–. Aku bisa memandang punggungnya yang seksi dengan tato dibalik kausnya. Baru kali ini kulihat dengan jelas sedekat ini. Tak kusangka wanita bertato punya pesona tersendiri. Kemudian tatapanku naik ke tengkuknya. Huft… Aku hanya bisa tahan napas.

Akhirnya kualihkan pemikiranku dengan melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya seraya mencium kepalanya.

"Apa boleh aku memelukmu seperti ini sebentar saja?"

"D-direktur…"

Aku yang telah membuat suasana yang berat seperti ini terbangun! Ya, aku, Jung Yunho! Luar biasa! Sekarang aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku menghentikan ini! Aku ingin menangis rasanya!

"Direktur… Kalau si Junsu bicara aneh-aneh padamu… Maafkan saja dia, dia memang begitu…"

Kok dia bicarakan si Junsu 'sih?

"Umm… Jae… Apa sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakan si Junsu? Aku cemburu, 'lho."

Aduh… Untung saja dia memunggungiku, kalau tidak dia pasti tertawa aku cemburu gara-gara si Junsu.

"Maaf kalau begitu… Aku hanya… Tidak ingin Direktur bertengkar dengannya."

"Kau masih sayang pada pria itu?"

Aku merasa aneh mendengar itu dari Jaejoong. Mungkin benar dia masih memiliki perasaan pada si Junsu. Lagipula, dulu 'kan bukan dia yang minta putus, tapi pria itu. Jadi… Apa aku masih jauh dari kata menang?

"Bukannya begitu… Aku tidak ingin Direktur bertengkar dengannya karena…"

Aku mulai penasaran apa alasannya.

"… Karena memukulnya adalah bagianku."

Deg! Oke. Aku mulai takut. Maaf jika sebelumnya aku sempat cemburu karena hal tidak penting. Sekarang aku mengerti dan tidak perlu lagi aku merasa cemburu sama sekali. Baik. Baiklah.

"Kau… Punya dendam…?" aku melonggarkan pelukanku dan membiarkan dia berbalik padaku.

"Setiap aku melihat wajahnya aku selalu ingin memukulnya."

Ya Tuhan! Begini wanita kalau marah? Sungguh, si Junsu benar, jika aku berbuat suatu kesalahan mungkin saja aku tidak akan dimaafkan selamanya! Mungkin sampai ke liang lahat pun Jaejoong masih akan terus membenciku! Junsu! Aku mendoakan supaya kau tenang di alam sana! Kalau kau mati nanti!

"Aduh! Maaf ya! Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak…"

Aku kaget begitu Jaejoong menampar dirinya sendiri dengan dua tangannya. Dia tak lagi nampak marah seperti barusan. Mengapa bisa dia berubah secepat ini? Wanita memang misterius!

"Aku hanya terbawa emosi…"

Dia menyesal.

"Aku mengerti, sudah, tidak apa-apa."

Aku menariknya lagi dalam pelukanku untuk menenangkannya.

Sungguh aku sangat menikmati momen romantis ini.

Sebentar.

Aku jadi ingat pada telpon ibuku tadi.

"Maaf Jaejoong aku mau ambil ponselku dulu!" dan aku sendirilah yang merusak mood romantis ini. Maaf! Aku akan bertanggung jawab!

Aku lari mengambil ponselku. Kulihat sambungan telponnya sudah lama terputus dan ada satu pesan singkat dari ibu. Kubaca pesan itu.

'ANAK DURHAKA! IBUNYA TELPON TAPI DITINGGAL BEGITU SAJA?! IBU TIDAK MAU TAHU POKOKNYA BAWA PACARMU KE RUMAH BESOK! TIDAK ADA ALASAN! IBU, NENEK, DAN AYAH MAU NGOBROL!'

Aku langsung lemas tak bertenaga.

"Direktur? Ada apa? Kenapa auramu suram sekali?"

Ibu marah padaku, sudah jelas … Untuk urusan Jaejoong… Aku belum siap membawanya pada keluargaku…

"Ummm…"

Bodohnya aku menunjukkan pesan singkat itu pada Jaejoong dengan tanganku sendiri. Kau benar-benar bocah, Jung Yunho. Tak bisakah kau berbohong padanya?!

"Eh? Ke rumahmu?"

Jaejoong terkejut.

Aku tahu kalau kubawa Jaejoong pada keluargaku mereka pasti tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah!

Mungkin kau berpikir kalau mungkin orangtuaku akan pikir-pikir dulu untuk menerima kekasih anaknya, tapi ini beda. Ibu dan nenek memang sudah pernah bertemu dengan Jaejoong duluan, tapi dengan ayah belum. Suatu kali ibu kudapati sedang ngobrol dengan ayah dan setelah kuamati ternyata mereka sedang membicarakan Jaejoong sambil melihat fotonya! Ah ya ampun! Bahkan aku tidak tahu kapan foto itu diambil dan mengapa ibuku bisa memilikinya? Ish, ibuku berbakat sekali jadi stalker. Setelah itu mungkin mereka sudah bersekongkol untuk menggiring Jaejoong masuk ke kandang beruang…

Aku harus bagaimana?

"Direktur… Apa tidak masalah kalau aku datang ke rumahmu?"

"A-apa?"

Jaejoong rupanya tidak tahu kalau dia salmon terindah yang diincar kawanan beruang di sungai!

"Kalau memang orangtuamu ingin bertemu denganku… Mungkin aku bisa ambil cuti untuk besok. Lagipula aku belum pernah ke rumahmu, Direktur…"

Dia memilin-milin kaosnya malu-malu.

Aku jadi penasaran apa yang mereka rencanakan? Aku curiga Jaejoong akan dimonopoli jika dia benar datang ke rumahku.

Awalnya aku ingin sekali menolaknya, tapi melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya ingin sekali datang ke rumahku, aku luluh dan menyerah. Yah, kalau pun dia bertemu dengan beruang-beruang ganas itu, semoga saja dia masih akan baik-baik saja…

Besoknya, sepulang kerja aku menjemput Jaejoong. Aku deg-degan bukan main. Rasanya bukan seperti kau mau kencan untuk pertama kalinya dengan pacarmu, tapi seperti kau baru pertama kali membawa uang milyaran ke bank untuk disimpan di brankas. Kau takut ada pencuri yang mengambil hartamu di jalan!

Aku mengetuk pintunya dan si Changmin yang muncul.

"Siapa?"

"Ap-apa-apaan itu?!"

Aku hampir terjungkal ketika melihat pakaiannya yang berantakan dan ada sebuah bra tersangkut di rambut anak itu! Bra! Ya Tuhan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?!

"Dia sedang bad mood, kau tunggu saja di luar!"

"Jangan, jangan! Jangan tutup pintunya!"

Hampir saja si Changmin membanting pintu untuk mengusirku, sebelum kutahan dengan kakiku. Aku mengabaikan dia, aku juga mengabaikan betapa tidak sopannya aku menerobos masuk ke rumah orang tanpa permisi. Sudahlah. Aku terlalu cemas untuk ini. Aku sempat curiga kalau si Changmin melakukan sesuatu pada Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong kau baik-baik saja?!" teriakku dari pintu. "Eh?" mohon maaf bila aku lancang, tapi sungguh beruntungnya aku karena bisa melihat Jaejoong tidak mengenakan atasan apa pun selain branya.

"HYAAAA DIREKTUR JANGAN LIHAATTT!"

Aku dilempar rok. Tepat kena wajahku. Aku mundur selangkah untuk menutup pintu. Kuambil rok yang dilemparnya lalu kucium aromanya. Sungguh wangi sekali.

"Dasar maniak…"

Aku baru sadar kalau si Changmin tengah memerhatikanku.

"EH TI-TI-TIDAK!"

Aku melempar rok itu kemudian kuketuk pintu kamar Jaejoong berkali-kali. Untungnya aku cepat sadar kalau yang kulakukan itu sungguh mesum…

"Changmin, dia kenapa 'sih?" kutanya saja pada anak manis yang menyebutku maniak itu.

"Dia bingung mau pakai baju apa sampai dia kesal sendiri. Aku coba membantunya tapi dia malah marah padaku."

Jadi itu alasannya tadi ada bra yang menyangkut di kepalanya? Karena dilempar Jaejoong? Lalu bajunya yang berantakan juga apa karena dia dihajar?

Hm. Lumayan.

"Jaejoooonggggg!"

Kucoba membuka pintu itu tapi sepertinya dikunci dari dalam.

"Maaf Direktur…"

Bisa kudengar suaranya. Mungkin dia sedang berdiri di balik pintu. Di saat begini, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aha! Aku 'kan punya jurus gombal yang sudah dipastikan mempan padanya! Baiklah, biar kucoba.

"Jaejoong, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak peduli pakaian apa yang kau pakai, karena apa pun yang kau pakai kau akan tetap cantik. Sekarang pakailah pakaian yang nyaman bagimu, tidak usah memikirkan pendapat orangtuaku nanti. Mereka pasti akan suka seperti aku menyukaimu!"

Aku tidak mendengar jawaban apa pun dari dalam sana.

"Jadi… Ayo kita pergi. Mereka pasti sudah menunggumu."

Kutunggu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Jaejoong bersuara.

"Iya."

Yes! Aku berhasil! Aku memukul-mukul udara dengan bahagia. Aku lupa kalau si Changmin masih berdiri di situ sejak tadi. Dan lagi-lagi aku kepergok terngah melakukan hal bodoh.

"Orang aneh."

Sakit hatiku dikatai begitu olehnya. Hiks.

Selagi menunggu Jaejoong, cari obrolan dengan anak ini ah…

"Hei Changmin, bagaimana model kit-mu? Apa sudah ada yang jadi?"

Dia tidak menjawab tapi malah melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya. Aku mengikutinya seperti anjing. Sedikit banyak aku penasaran juga sejago apa anak ini merakit mainannya.

"Tinggal tank-nya yang belum kukerjakan."

Wuah! Aku sungguh tak percaya! Di meja belajarnya tertata rapi beberapa model kit yang sudah jadi. Bahkan sudah di cat! Gundam, Zoid, pesawat, dan model kit lainnya yang kubeikan waktu itu semua sudah dirangkai sempurna! Hebat sekali! Bahkan aku yang sudah bertahun-tahun kenal model kit pun kadang tidak bisa menyelesaikan rakitanku dengan mudah. Ini belum lama, tapi dia bisa mengerjakannya dengan sangat baik! Jenius!

"Kau hebat sekali Changmin! Padahal merakit bukan hal mudah!"

Dia hanya menunduk malu. Hei, aku bisa lihat dari wajahnya kalau dia tersipu karena pujianku! Lihat saja itu! Dia menahan senyumnya! Aku baru sadar kalau dia cukup manis. Rasa-rasanya manisnya ini dia dapat dari Jaejoong.

"Astaga kau imut sekali."

"Apa? Imut?"

Dia langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Gignya mengerit dan dia menggeram! Gawat! Sepertinya aku sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah!

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU, DASAR PAMAN CABULLL!"

Aku diusir! Segera saja aku lari terbirit-birit.

Bruk! Sayangnya aku menubruk Jaejoong di depan pintu.

"Direktur? Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat kita pergi sebelum si Changmin murka!"

"Eh! Tunggu!"

Aku menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya lari keluar. Aku mencoba tidak peduli apa si Changmin akan benar-benar murka padaku gara-gara kata-kataku tadi, ditambah Jaejoong-nya diculik olehku tanpa pamit. Mobilku kulajukan dengan kencang meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Em… Direktur…"

"Ya?"

"Aku… Belum sempat memakai sepatu tadi…"

Kulihat kakinya hanya berbalut sandal rumah! Astaga! Mengapa bisa-bisanya aku melupakan hal ini!

"Maaf… Semuanya karena aku…"

Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"Kalau begitu nanti kita mampir ke toko sepatu saja ya? Aku ingin membelikanmu sepatu sebagai permintaan maafku."

"Eh? Tidak usah sampai begitu, Direktur!"

Mau bagaimana lagi. Memang gara-gara aku dia tidak sempat mengenakan sepatunya, atau bahkan memilih sepatu mana yang mau dia pakai. Untungnya jalanan yang kami lewati adalah daerah pertokoan, jadi sambil menyetir aku sesekali melirik untuk mencari toko sepatu.

Cling! Ekor mataku menangkap sesuatu yang begitu menarik perhatian di toko yang baru saja kulewati. Aku menepi lalu memundurkan mobilku sampai ke depan toko itu.

Demi cicak yang kulempar kemarin, sesuatu yang dipajang di toko pakaian itu sangat indah!

"Jaejoong, aku ingin baju itu."

"Hah?"

Dahinya berkerut bingung. Oke. Mungkin cara penyampaianku yang salah, apalagi yang kutunjuk adalah mini dress wanita.

"Kita turun."

"Lho? Direktur?"

Aku sudah tidak mau banyak bicara lagi karena aku tak tahan ingin segera memindahkan pakaian berwarna merah menggoda itu dari manekin ke tubuh Jaejoong!

Kau tahu? Kadang kalau kita menginginkan sesuatu dan sengaja mencarinya, justru kita tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kita mau. Tapi kadang kalau kita tak sengaja menemukannya, kita akan langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Begitulah yang kualami saat aku jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong, juga pada mini dress merah itu.

:::

YOUR TATTOOS, YOUR LEGS, AND YOUR WET HIGH HEELS: 教えない

TO BE CONTINUED

:::

Sebenernya apa yang dialamin sama Direktur Jung itu saya alamin sendiri loh, hahahha.

Kalau saya sengaja cari barang yang saya mau, pasti ga ketemu, tapi saat lagi nggak begitu ngebet nyari, eh muncul sendiri!

Terus, kalau Jaejoong dibeliin mini dress itu, dan dipakai buat ketemu ortunya Yunho, apa kata mereka yaaa?

:::

THANKS FOR READ!

MIND TO REVIEW?

:::


End file.
